Domestic Weaponry
by glitteryv0dka
Summary: SEQUEL TO MISFIRE. Part Two of the "Truth Be Told" series. Harley and Floyd adjust to life outside of Belle Reve, back in the real world. While navigating through a newly committed and complicated relationship, Floyd, Harley, and Zoe become and unconventional family in Gotham City.
1. Pillow Talk

**A/N: This story is going to be more fluff and hurt/comfort. I also have decided to write in third person, so I can capture both Harley and Floyd's POVs at the same time. I also feel like I write better in third person as opposed to first. Let me know what you think with a review?**

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

She slept more peacefully in her nights in a large Gotham city apartment curled up next to him than she ever had before. A deep, dreamless slumber that made her feel refreshed each morning when she woke up. It had only been a few weeks, but she had never felt more well rested and at peace with her life than she has lately.

He, on the other hand, did not share in this peaceful ability to sleep through the night without any incidents. He often just stayed awake, watching her. At least, that's what he did for the first week nights. Just watched her. She looked so peaceful. Her smooth, pale skin, the half smile her face naturally sets to when she's asleep, the way her entire body would lay completely still. At peace. It intrigued him. It also made him a little nervous. He would often check her pulse the first three nights. She slept so deeply it was hard to tell if she was still breathing at times. He stayed awake for other reasons as well. His daughter sleeping in the bright pink and blue bedroom (curiosity of Harley) down the hall. He had finally gotten it all. All the things he wanted, and all the things he never really knew he wanted, but definitely needs. But when you finally have the whole world, it's easy to lose it.

Floyd's terrified, though he'd never admit it. He's terrified because he knows what it's like to lose everything because he's lost it before. Now, he has more than he'd ever dream of, and no real way to protect them. Harley did refuse J, but he's still out there. Zoe's mother was less than pleased about Zoe moving in with her daddy too. There are threats to him and his family already, and it's only been three and a half weeks.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over and rubbing his eyes harshly when she rolled over, reaching out for him and waking up when her hand touched the empty space in bed where he should've been. She shot up quickly, still a little disoriented from her half asleep state.

"Floyd?" She mumbled into the darkness, her voice groggy.

His ears perked up as he turned around, stretching a little bit before his eyes found her in the darkness. Her eyes were baby blue mixed with confusion and slight concern. She ran a hand threw her long hair, pushing it out of her face before suppressing a yawn.

He turned around and crawled back to the head of the bed where she sat.

"Hey, Dollface." he mumbled softly once he got close enough to plant a soft kissing on her lips. She smiled slightly into it, but pulled away rather quickly, tilting her head at him.

"Why are you all the way down there?" She stressed the end of her question, stretching her arms towards the end of the bed and pouting playfully, as if he was sitting oceans away from her just then.

He chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry, I thought you were sleeping," he replied as he wrapped his arm around her small, strong frame and pulled her into his lap. Her bare legs wrapped around his waist as she got comfortable in his lap. She was wearing his old Gotham City Rogues football tshirt. She wore it to paint in when she was helping Zoe with her room, after the first day, she deemed Floyd's old t shirt hers. He didn't mind much, she looked adorable while she wear it, seldom sporting pants underneath when she used it as pajamas. He played with the slightly fraying end of the t shirt for a few moments, avoiding her eyes. When he finally looked up to meet them, they just looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged one shoulder before shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes, but a smile was creeping on her face as she lifted his hand to her mouth and bit it lightly, increasing pressure quickly.

"Uh-ow!" He hissed as he let out a pained chuckle. "Fine," her face contorted into a triumphant smile, and he couldn't help but mirror it as he looked at her happy face.

"I don't like sleeping with you two in the house," he admitted softly, feeling dumb for saying it out loud.

She tilted her head, clearly not getting what he meant. "Why?"

"I wasn't able to keep you safe before," He recalled J slamming her head into the concrete at Belle Reve, almost killing her in front of him. He reached out both hands rubbed the sides of her head before pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "He could've killed you and I don't want that to happen again,"

"So, you're just going to stay up waiting for something like that to happen again? Every night?" He could tell she thought his idea was far from his best, but there was no sense of condescension in her tone whatsoever.

He shrugged, "Whatever it takes,"

She huffed softly, putting on of her hands on his face, "Why didn't you just leave Gotham and take us with you if you're so worried about all this?"

"Is that what you want?" He asked, beginning to stand. He'd pack up their stuff and get them out of there tonight if that would make her feel safer.

She jumped up on the bed quickly, grabbing his arm as he was about to walk over to their large, shared closet. "No!" She hissed laughing slightly. "No, I want to stay."

He nodded slowly, getting back into bed with her. "But I want you to sleep," she finished, raising an eyebrow at him.

He stared at her for a moment, considering her words.

"Floyd," she scoffed once more, "I'm not afraid to be in the same city as Mistah J. We've been here for almost a month and nothing's happened to us. You're gonna worry yourself to death if ya don't close your eyes and get some sleep."

He was still in a sitting position, "Does he know we're here?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him. But," she giggled, "To be fair, we haven't really left the house. We've been living off takeout for the last three weeks. The soap we have is from the hospital. Plus, the only clothes I have came from our boxes at Belle Reve. And, while I look great in metallic shorts, I don't think ya daughter should have to see us walking around in our squad gear. Have you been wary of going out because of Mistah J?"

He nodded slowly, "I don't want anything to happen to you again,"

Harley took his face in her hands once more, "Floyd," her tone was serious, her face locked in a hard expression. "Nothing is going to happen to me, but I won't sit up here and never see the sun again because of ya fears. That's not really fair to me or ya daughter," she nudged her shoulder to the right where Zoe's room is.

He nodded and put his hands up, accepting defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry,"

She nodded, "Tomorrow, we're going shopping." She bit her lip slightly before letting her signature smile take control of her face. Floyd had insisted neither of them needed to work, considering before Belle Reve, a single job granted him a payment that was equal to a CEO's yearly salary. Money was the furthest thing from Floyd's mind. He could provide for his family, and he gladly would.

Harley laid down with her back to him. He laid down facing the back of her, wrapping his arm around her waist and lightly pulling him to is body. She wrapped one of her bare legs around his, rubbing her foot against the top of his softly.

"Did you and J ever do stuff like this?" He blurted before really thinking about it. Ever since Belle Reve, J had been sorta a sensitive topic for her. She hadn't talked about it much when they were together in prison, even less now that they've left, and she's cut ties with him altogether.

She rolled over, facing Floyd completely. Her expression was reflective. "Mistah J had his own room. I had one too. He thought sharing a bed to sleep in was too traditional and boring for people like us. He never really went in my room. Only when he was angry and I was trying to hide, or if he was in the mood." she spat out the last part as if it had put a horrible taste in her mouth. Floyd felt his hand stiffen protectively around her frame at the thought of what she'd said. How could a man do that to a woman who loves him? He knew what J was capable of, especially now that he'd seen it in person. It's just still hard for him to believe.

"I'm never gonna let him near you again, Dollface." He said, hoping to pull her from that far off look in her eye. He knew that look, she was remembering her time with J. Those looks were never happy ones.

She stared off into space for another moment before meeting his eyes and nodding. "Yeah, I won't let him near me again either,"

It felt good to hear her say that, if he was going to be honest with himself. The clown was crazy, but Harley loved him so much. Her body was dedicated to how much she loved him. Random tattoos of his name were riddled all over her body. Some with intricate patterns and designs, others looked like they were done with a needle and pen ink in a prison cell (which was probably where those were done).

They laid back into a comfortable silence after a few moments of staring at each other fondly, followed by Floyd placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. She fought a smile as she laid back down, her back to Floyd. She enjoyed their time together, way more than she enjoyed her time with J, even at their best. When she had to stay at the hospital in New Orleans, she felt herself cry a couple times. She only allowed herself thirty seconds at a time to cry for her situation. She never felt herself mourning her dead relationship with the clown, or even worrying about him. She let herself cry to mourn the woman she was before Mistah J came into her life. He had taken a lot of things from her, but she didn't blame him for her descent to madness. She welcomed it while it happened, he didn't force her into a vat of chemicals. She jumped in on her own accord, and she hasn't looked back since. Or she hadn't. Not until he tried to take her from Belle Reve. After that final altercation, she began to ponder on their time together often, as well as her life before she became the crime queen of Gotham City. She didn't miss the woman she was, but she longed for the sense of normalcy she gave up when she took an oath for live for Mistah J. The void in her heart for a family was never filled by Mistah J. In fact, one December morning she woke him up holding a positive pregnancy test and a big smile, only to be punched in the jaw and kicked in the stomach until she miscarried their unborn child. She'd never tell Floyd about that. She'd never tell anyone. It was a memory she tried to suppress every day. Whenever it would come back to haunt her, it would wrap her in a cocoon of self loathing and disappointment. What kind of woman would stay after something like that? Was that any reflection of what kind of mother she would've been to their child? She snuggled into Floyd's now limp, sleeping frame, shaking her head harshly at the memory, willing it away for the evening. Maybe she'd tell Floyd one day, if they ever tried for a child, but for now she was happy right where she was.

" _I can keep you safe,"_

She felt a smile creep onto her face. She doesn't need Floyd to protect her, but it sure felt great to have someone in her corner for once.

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Next chapter: Floyd takes Harley and Zoe shopping. Harley considers trying to find a job. Flag pays a visit to their apartment, while Harley runs into an old friend.**


	2. Frosty

**A/N: I feel like I'm really banging out these chapters. I'm pretty happy about that, if I do say so myself. There's a slight problem though. I'm going to try to keep the chapters at sort of the same length, just to have a** **better** **sense of order. As I was writing this chapter I realized I couldn't keep everything I promised in the footer note summary of chapter one. Everything else that was left out will be coming up within the next chapter or two! Also, there's more of Zoe's POV here. I hope I created her character in a way that readers could hon** estly picture her **thinking/feeling/acting**. **Let** **me** **know** **your** **thoughts** **in** **the** **reviews!**

 **88888888888888888888888888888888**

Zoe had run far ahead of them through the department store, jumping up and down as she looked at pretty dresses on hangers and makeup her father later deemed "too mature for a twelve year old." She had pouted slightly, but reverted back to her cheery mood when Harley promised to do her makeup for fun sometime that week.

Zoe might be a child, but she's not an idiot. She knows who Harley Quinn is, you'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to know who she was if you lived in Gotham. She was the Joker's lady. Zoe practically did a double take when her father told her Harley would be coming to live with them when he was looking for apartments in Gotham. She was skeptical at first. She'd heard plenty about the type of people her dad was in prison with, and Harley seemed to have had the worst reputation out of them all. She'd been fortunate enough to never have an encounter with Harley or the Joker. Any criminal in Gotham really, minus her father. However, after meeting Harley, Zoe was shocked to find out how nice of a person she really is. And again, she may be a child, but she's not an idiot. She looked over her shoulder to see Harley holding up a navy blue dress with a gold and black sequined pattern. Her eyes found her father, whose arm was draped around Harley's shoulder, admiring the woman while she admired the dress. Zoe smiled in spite of herself; she couldn't remember a time she'd ever seen her father that happy.

She figured her decision to relocate from her mother's home had something to do with her father's uptake in mood as well. Her mother used to be very loving and nurturing, but after the divorce with her father, she lost that spark that made her a great mom in the first place. She only dated men who took money from her purse, she often forgot to pick Zoe up from school, she seldom cooked real dinner, and it was a rarity to see her out of her bed and dressed for the day. When Zoe had told her mother she was going to live with her dad, she became very angry. She accused Zoe of betraying her and begged her not to leave. There were a lot of tears and yelling. Zoe had become frightened and called her father. Floyd came to get her without question. His presence in their once shared home resulted in more yelling too. Floyd went into their old bedroom, now just her mother's primary living space to confront her. Zoe had plugged her eyes as she sat in the kitchen, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want her parents back together, no. She knew how aggressive and unaccepting of her father her mother had always been. She didn't want her father subjected to her harsh and judgemental treatment anymore, she just hated the feeling of having to choose. That's why she felt better around her father, if she wanted to go back to her mother, she knew he wouldn't view that as a betrayal. He would be understanding and allow it, and she knew he'd always be there for her. That was something that was often called into question when it came to her relationship with her mother. There was more crying and shouting from the room once Floyd had exited, a duffle bag of Zoe's toiletries in his hand and a hard expression on his face. He took her hand and lead her from the house, not bothering to speak over her mother's cries or provide an explanation as to what was said between them in their former bedroom. She didn't exactly want to know what happened either, but as time passed since that day, Zoe had become curious about their exchange. It seemed angrier than their usual ones. Maybe her mom found out about Harley? Zoe wondered if Harley knew anything about the exchange between her mother and her father. Would Harley tell her if she did? Zoe shrugged off the thought as her father approached her patted her back as she got close. "Do you need any more school supplies?" He asked, bending down to look her in the eyes.

She nodded quickly, but didn't put down the dress.

Her dad nodded and looked at the little periwinkle dress in her arms. He eyed it skeptically. "Pretty dress," he offered, taking it from her hands to hold it in his own, examining it more closely.

Zoe had to laugh at that, her dad was a lot of things, but excited about dress shopping was definitely not one of them.

He tilted his head at it, it was a beautiful dress. Much too old for Zoe, but very nice. The material felt heavy in his hands, due to the intricate beading that graced the fabric.

"This is a little too mature for you. Sorry honey," Floyd mumbled, hanging it back

Zoe shook her head, giggling for a moment. "The dress isn't for me, Daddy! It's for Harley!"

Floyd quickly looked over his shoulder to find Harley nowhere in sight. She was probably in the cosmetics section still. She needed makeup and shampoo. She went on and on about how tired she was of using his Head and Shoulders two in one shampoo. He rolled his eyes, feeling a smirk develop at the memory.

He pulled the dress back off the hanger, "Do you think Harley would like it?" It was a lot simpler than the things he's seen her in. Also the color seemed a little too plain for her, but it was still beautiful. "Do you think she'd like it?"

Zoe nodded, smiling eagerly.

"Well," Floyd nodded, placing the dress at the bottom of his basket, "It's worth a shot. Come on Zoe. Let's go look at some stuff for school."

Harley had a basket in her arms, she had filled it with the necessary things she came out to get. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a couple razors, a tooth brush, deodorant, a curling iron, some hair ties, a couple pairs of jeans, some leggings, a dress, some casual tops and two fancier ones. She had made her way to the makeup aisle, gotten a foundation that had matched her pale skin tone (after much effort), and now she was onto the hair dye section. Her pink and blue ends were beginning to fade. She didn't want to look tacky. She half walked-half skipped down the aisles, searching for her desired color. She had finally found the unnatural dye section, at the end of the aisle, on the bottom shelf. She balanced the shopping basket's handle carefully on her shoulder as she bent down to retrieve the desired colors. As she was engrossed in the colors, comparing colors to price and price to length of time, a pair of strong arms grasped her and yanked her around the corner, out of the main area of the department store. Leaving her basket and everything in it sprawled across the aisle in plain sight.

She flailed in this unknown man's arms. Her legs kicking drastically, her arms, with the little range of motion she had, began trying to claw at the man that had grabbed her. He had caught her off guard, and gotten her in a position where she couldn't do much to defend herself. This guy must've known her, she thought as she feebly attempted to escape. "Floy-" his hand covered her mouth, muffling her shouts. She bit down on his hand hard and he attempted to conceal a groan. He opened a door to a supply closet with his back, tossing her inside onto the floor and locking the door behind him.

Her back was to this guy now, she had landed painfully on her face. She was pushing herself up, preparing for a fight. He was the only thing between her and that door, and she was gonna get out of here. He, whoever he was, was not leaving this closet. She took a few deep breaths, preparing herself as she heard his footsteps coming closer. She pushed herself up quickly, spinning on one foot and planting a swift, hard kick to his side, knocking him down.

"Jesus Quinn! You trying to kill me?" He grasped his side as he laid on the floor, moaning in pain.

"Frost?" Harley questioned as she squatted down to his level, squinting in the dim light of the closet.

"Who'd you think it was?" He asked as he took deep breaths, rubbing his side pitifully.

"I dunno!" She hissed, "You practically abducted me!"

He laughed, "I was here getting green dye for everyone's least favorite clown."

She tried to force a smile, but a shudder ran through her bones at the same time, causing more of a haphazard grimace to appear on her face.

He sighed at her, shaking his head as he struggled for a moment to stand and regain balance. "I never saw you, okay?"

She tilted her head at him skeptically, but nodded after a moment. "Why'd you grab me, then?"

He sighed once more, looking her over with concern. "J doesn't know you're back. I'm here with a few other guys, in case anyone recognized me and called the cops. They would tell J in a heartbeat if they saw you. Since you're back but not on his arm I'm gonna guess you don't really want him finding out."

"You were there at Belle Reve that day, huh?" She asked in a smaller voice, one she wasn't accustomed to using, nor did she really like to hear leaving her mouth. Her vocal chords felt dry, raspy. Like the very mention of J destroyed her ability to speak altogether.

He nodded, giving her a sympathetic look and taking his hand in hers. "I'm always gonna love you, Quinn. You know I'm always gonna be there for you too. I won't tell J you're back."

She gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand in appreciation. She'd always had had a soft spot for Jonny Frost. She saw him as if he was her brother. He was loyal to J, but he was also loyal to her. On a different, more caring level. Each time J beat her, he would come in with medical supplies and clean her up. He'd never tell her to leave the clown king, but he wouldn't stop her from trying to find her way without the Joker. Nor would he attempt to bring her back to J against her will.

He unlocked the door and stepped aside for her. She began to walk by, but he put his arm out, stopping her at the threshold. "Do you have some place safe you're staying? Do you need anything? Money? Anything?" He asked quickly, his eyes searching her. Probably for injuries or a sign of distress on her somewhere.

She smiled at him gratefully, tearing up for a moment at his loyalty. She nodded, "Oh Frosty, I'm gonna be just fine, thank you. How about you?" She batted her eyes at him, half to display her past, flirty self to him so he wouldn't worry, half to stop tears from falling in front of the Joker's right hand man.

He laughed dryly. "I'll be fine so long as J doesn't find out I know you're back,"

She pulled him into a hug, "Thank you." she whispered.

She didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling sadly. "Don't mention it, clown." He pulled away, holding her at arm's length. "Go easy on the hair dye, Quinn. Pinks and blues are obvious, you'll stand out to him more." He tilted his head at her, before planting a kiss on her cheek and stepping back. "Let me go out first to make sure no one else is out there. Wait two minutes?"

She nodded quickly. He gave her one last look before opening the door and walking back out into the store.

Floyd thought he had heard Harley yell his name. He'd grabbed Zoe and took off running to find her, but she was nowhere in sight. He tried to will himself to stay calm. Harley's a big girl, he reminded himself. She can keep herself safe. He was probably imagining it. Afterall, they had just had a talk about how paranoid he was for her safety being back in Gotham. That didn't stop him from taking a few deep breaths, an uneasy feeling growing in his gut with every minute that went by where he hadn't seen her.

"Dad," Zoe tugged on the bottom of his shirt, pointing down at the hair dyes aisle, where the navy blue sequin dress Harley had picked out was sprawled across the floor. He jogged over, looking down to find her stuff sprawled across the floor and some random guy bent down, picking her stuff up while he talked on his cellphone.

"Hey! What's all this?" Floyd's tone was harsh and made the guy kind of jump a little bit.

"I, uh, gotta go?" His voice almost formed a question into the phone. The guy looked a little confused as he stood upright, looking at Floyd and Zoe up and down. He put his phone in his suit pocket and stared at Floyd in a way that made him shudder slightly. He didn't know this guy, hadn't ever seen him before. Something about him seemed oddly familiar though.

He just shrugged and went back to picking up Harley's stuff, before walking over and yanking the dress from Floyd's hands and stuffing it back into the basket.

"Do you mind?" He asked, tapping his foot impatiently at Floyd.

Floyd grabbed him by the collar, "Why do you have her stuff? Where is she?"

The guy put his hands up awkwardly, "Whoa whoa, I don't want any trouble. Some chick was looking around and started coughing and almost puked right here," He looked up and down the aisle. "I asked if she was okay, but she didn't say anything. She just threw her stuff on the ground and ran to find a bathroom, I guess." He took a deep breath as Floyd let him go. He looked him up and down once more, "Really?" he scoffed, "Trying to beat up a dude for picking up a girl's stuff in front of your kid?" He looked down at Zoe, rolling his eyes.

Floyd rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling bad for almost fucking this guy up in front of Zoe for no reason whatsoever. Something still seemed off, but he couldn't place it.

He stepped back from him, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm, I'm sorry. I could've sworn I heard my girlfriend yell my name and I got nervous seeing her stuff all over the floor."

He nodded, "Floyd?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Floyd nodded slowly, "Yeah,"

He nodded, "She did before running to the bathroom to yack. Probably to get you pick all this stuff up," He seemed to force out a chuckle as he handed Floyd the basket of her stuff. Same way Harley forces laughter when she's bottling up a deeper issue.

Floyd took it, then met the man's eyes once more. "Uh, thanks man,"

He nodded, "Don't mention it." The guy bent down, grabbed a couple boxes of hair dye and left the aisle. Green hair dye.

Floyd raised his eyebrow at the man, but didn't say anything else. Zoe looked up at him, "Want me to go check on Harley in the bathroom?"

Floyd shook his, "No. Stay with me." He looked down at her, guilt rippling through him as he saw her frightened expression.

"I'm sorry, Zoe."

"Why are you so worried about her, daddy?" Her soft brown eyes bored into his curiously.

Floyd shook his head. This wasn't his daughter's burden to bare. "I shouldn't be. Harley can take care of herself,"

"Hi guys!" Harley said as she bounded down the aisle. She was smiling, but she was showing too much teeth. Something was off with her.

Instead of saying anything, Floyd tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows together as if to ask if she was alright.

Harley nodded at him, indicating she was okay.

"Are we ready to head out?" Floyd asked as Zoe began looking at the unnatural colored hair dyes.

Harley smiled and lightly tapped Zoe's shoulder, "I'll do ya makeup when we get home, sugar plum!" Harley exclaimed, sticking out her pinky and linking it with Zoe's to make her promise official. Floyd couldn't help but smile as they walked, arms linked, down the aisle towards checkout, giggling and talking about the sparkly notebooks and pencils and the bright pink backpack in Zoe's shopping basket. He looked down in Harley's shopping basket. Smiling as he found the brightly colored eyeshadow palette. At least she's still Harley, he thought fondly. His smile faltered slightly when he saw the casual, neutral colored clothing in her cart, and fell completely when he saw the golden blonde hair dye hidden underneath all the clothing and cosmetics in the bottom of the bag. Why is she changing so much of herself? He looked back up to see the two already standing in line, giggling about something else. It made him happy to see how much they'd hit it off, but Harley shouldn't change herself completely. Zoe wasn't afraid of her. If Zoe had an issue, she would tell him. He and his daughter don't have secrets. He shook his head, maybe he's just being overly paranoid.

He caught up to them and paid for their stuff, attempting to carry all of their bags, but Harley wouldn't allow it.

She had the her bags in one hand and had even managed to give Zoe a piggy back ride all the way to his Range Rover. As Floyd stayed back, tilting his head and letting genuine laughter escape his laps and he watched Harley twirl around with Zoe clinging to her shoulders. He hasn't seen Zoe smile like that since she was just a toddler. Before he fucked it all up. Instead of the normal pang of guilt weighing heavy in his chest, he took a deep sigh of relief. Unexpectedly, Floyd felt like he was finally doing right by Zoe. He stopped in the parking lot to watch them having fun, oblivious to his eyes on them. He was too busy watching them that he hadn't noticed the purple Lamborghini creep slowly through the parking lot, sticking out like a sore thumb in the gray scale colored cars and sky Gotham often presented. But not sticking out enough to dry Floyd's attention to the woman he loved bonding so immensely with his daughter.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Chapter: Harley toys with the idea of getting a job. Flag comes to visit Harley and Floyd. Zoe and Harley get a surprise visit while Floyd is away for the afternoon.


	3. Mother Knows Best

A/N: I hope this chapter is as good as I'm hoping it will be. I successfully got everything promised in the previous chapter's summary in this chapter. It's probably a little long, but hey, I liked this one a lot. There's a plot twist (kind of sort of?) and a couple cliffhangers, so I'm anxious as to how you guys will take to those. Let me know with a review! Enjoy!

Floyd was laying between Harley's open legs. Their bodies glistening with sweat and heart rates just starting to reach a normal level once more. He had his upper body propped on his elbows, which were planted on either side of her slim torso. One of his hands was supporting his head as he looked down at the other one, his finger tracing the tattooed "Lucky You" writing on her stomach. Her breathing was even, as if she were asleep, but he knew she wasn't. He could feel her eyes on him. He also didn't have to look at her to know she was biting her lip, suppressing her signature smile. As Floyd's finger finished tracing the words, it wandered to the dolphin tattoo next to it. He tilted his head at it, cracking a smirk. It's not like he hadn't seen her body before. They were living together for God's sake. Also, she was definitely the most attractive woman Floyd had ever encountered. That, coupled with her sex drive that could easily match a teenage boy's, created a lot of fun for Harley and Floyd while Zoe was at school.

"Why a dolphin?" Floyd asked as his finger traced the tattoo, eyebrow raised at the tiny thing on her body.

Harley rolled her eyes, "I dunno. I don't even remember it, to tell ya the truth. I was probably high,"

Floyd's jaw set slightly, "Do you ever miss the drugs?" It was a question he was often afraid to ask, but he needed to know, for Zoe's sake. Harley's too.

Harley shook her head quickly, "Nah. Mistah J would use them on me. I never actually did any on my own. I never knew what kinda crap he'd put in my system either. If anything, I'm happy my mind isn't stopped up anymore." She let out a giggle, "Well, less stopped up."

Floyd nodded, smiling slightly at her answer. He was angry J ever subjected her to that stuff, but it felt good to hear that Harley had no interest in it whatsoever.

"Why'd you change your hair?" Floyd asked as he stopped tracing her tattoos and looked up to meet her eyes, then examining her new golden blonde waves.

Harley shrugged, "We're in Gotham now. Pink and blue kinda stick out like a sore thumb here. There's too much neutrality in the people, if I don't wanna draw attention to myself I need neutral hair. Pink and blue is an obvious pick for me. I don't want someone seeing me all made up crazy like before, walking down the street with ya daughter."

Floyd nodded slowly. He hadn't thought of that before. "I just thought you wanted to be more normal,"

Harley scoffed playfully, "Normal's a setting on the dryer, Muffin. Also, if ya wanted a normal gal, ya wouldn't have busted me out of jail,"

Floyd laughed at that, nodding again. "Thank you. I know you really liked your hair, and I'm sorry it has to change,"

She shrugged, "Eh, I like Zoe a lot more," He felt himself smile at that. His smile grew once he noticed she was smiling brightly back.

Before either one of them could say anything else, the front door unlocked and opened quickly. "I'm home!" was their chirped warning from Zoe, telling them to get dressed again.

Harley smiled at Floyd as he groaned, laying his face against her torso's warm, firm surface.

"This sucks," she smirked as she leaned forward, face near Floyd's ear, "I was just getting ready for round three," her voice was a low and husky whisper as she nipped his earlobe.

Floyd groaned once more at that, causing Harley to throw her head back in giggles. "I'm guessing I better get up," Floyd mumbled pitifully.

Still laughing, Harley nodded, "Yeah, that would probably be best."

He planted a kiss just beneath her navel and rolled off her to the side of the bed. "I'm gonna shower," She nodded as he got up and stretched, heading to the bathroom that adjoined their bedroom.

"Hand me your shirt before ya go!" She exclaimed as he threw it over his shoulder to her, sulking still as he walked into the bathroom. She giggled some more as she put on his oversized t shirt and headed out to talk to Zoe. This would due till Floyd was out of the shower. Then she could get cleaned up and give him some time with his daughter.

"Sugar Plum!" Harley exclaimed as she closed the bedroom door behind her, padding down the hall towards the kitchen where Zoe was standing.

Zoe smiled at Harley, but tilted her head at Harley's lack of a real wardrobe. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Do I wanna know?"

Harley giggled at the young girl's sudden sassy attitude, "Nah, ya really don't,"

Zoe rolled her eyes, but her smile hadn't faded so Harley knew it was all good.

They walked side by side to the kitchen, ready to raid the fridge for a mid afternoon snack. Zoe was always hungry this time of day. She ate her lunch at school around noon, now it was half past three. Harley was starving at this point because, well, you know.

Zoe pulled out a can of soda, only for it to be taken from her hand by Harley. "You didn't drink milk at breakfast this morning," Harley held the soda out of Zoe's reach, on hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow.

Zoe scoffed, "Milk is gross. Plus you and daddy don't drink it!"

Harley considered her statement for a moment, but nodded. "Tell ya what, I'll drink milk with ya right now. And your dad and I will have milk too at breakfast from now on. Then, you can have all the soda you want. Deal?" Harley stuck out her hand, waiting for Zoe to consider her proposal.

Zoe smiled and nodded at Harley, taking her hand and shaking it cheerfully. "Deal,"

Harley pulled out the gallon of milk and walked over to the black cabinets that housed their cups and dishes. She grabbed two glass cups and placed everything on the marble island in front of her. She smiled for a moment, looking around the kitchen's gray scale colors and simple decorum. On the fridge, there were hot pink and blue magnets, courtesy of Harley and Zoe. The front of the fridge housed Zoe's report card, a drawing she made her dad while he was at Belle Reve, and finally, a photo of Harley and Zoe. They were sitting on the bench in front of their new apartment building in the Diamond District. It was cold out that day, so Harley and Zoe had been bundled up in big jackets and knit caps. Zoe's smile was created out of the picture being taken mid laugh, Harley's sneaky smile reminded her that she had been tickling Zoe, who was in her lap, as Floyd had taken the picture.

Zoe, who seemed to notice Harley staring fondly at the fridge, decided to break the silence. "I like that picture too," she chirped.

Harley nodded slowly, "Shows off your good side, Sugar Plum." Looking back to the task at hand, Harley poured too big glasses of milk, sliding one across the island to Zoe, who had planted herself on a iron bar stool.

Zoe eyed it disgustedly, before looking up at Harley who was attempting to hold back giggled at Zoe's dramatics. "Bottoms up," she shrugged before clinking glasses with Harley and taking a long sip that ended with an obnoxious gulp and a shudder.

Harley watched Zoe scrunching her nose at the milk. She put a finger on her cheek, tapping it lightly as she thought of a solution to make this more enjoyable for Zoe.

Harley felt a smile creeping on her face as her idea took form. "Hey Zoe," Harley chirped, leaning across the island to get a closer look at her grossed out face. Zoe looked up at her, her eyes searching Harley's, not getting what was happening. "Ya know what does great with milk?"

Zoe shrugged. According to her, nothing could make milk any better.

"Brownies!" Harley's hands went up beside her head in a V. Celebrating her idea. Zoe clapped her hands and nodded. Nothing could make milk taste better except brownies.

Harley pushed herself off the island, landing on the hardwood floor behind her and spinning on her heel to stride to the pantry. "Can you get the measuring cups?" Harley called over her shoulder. Zoe squeaked excitedly, which was confirmation enough for Harley.

As Harley balanced the ingredients in her arms carefully, a pounding at the front door broke her concentration, causing her to almost drop the open bag of flour.

Harley's near spill caused some flour to escape the bag, hitting her in the face. She shook her head quickly, crinkling her nose in a successful attempt to hold back a sneeze. Zoe couldn't help by laugh at Harley's sudden clumsiness, resulting in a pinch of flour to the face, courtesy of the former clown queen. This resulted in more giggles. Harley smiled to herself, glad her food slinging had the desired effect on the child. She snatched the blue dish towel from the oven's handle, wiping her face as she headed to the door, still being beaten on. She hesitated for a moment, remembering her encounter with Frost a couple days before. She shook her head. No, she could trust him. He wasn't here to get her. Plus, she'd heard the shower switch off a couple minutes ago. Floyd would help if she were in danger.

She whipped the door open and was face to face with her very own former zookeeper.

"Flagy!" Harley exclaimed, jumping into the surprised army man's arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. Despite the obnoxious moaning and groaning Flag did upon Harley's unconventional greeting, he felt himself smile at her. He liked this version of Harley. Blonde hair in a messy bun, cooking flour splattered across her cheeks, normal clothes that covered, well, most of her body. The most major thing Flag noted about Harley was her change in attitude. She was still the crazy glue that held the squad together, but it seemed as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She wasn't as twitchy or on the verge of that fight or flight instinct. She just looked downright relaxed. It threw Flag for a loop a little, but he was enjoying the way domestic bliss looked on Harley.

"You're staring a little too hard there, Flag." Floyd joked as he rounded the hallway's corner, fully dressed in light wash jeans and a black buttoned t shirt, planting a kiss on the crown of Zoe's head before heading to the door to greet their visitor. Shaking his hand and releasing the first real smile Flag had ever seen from Floyd. Floyd kindly, but directly, asked why he was here.

"Morality check," he quipped back, smirking at Harley as she shot two thumbs in the air before going back to the kitchen. Swatting Floyd's rear end with her dish towel as she left the entrance of their apartment.

Floyd felt his ears getting hot from Harley's semi-public affection. He didn't mind much. Hell, after the oppression he faced with his first wife, a playful attitude was the most refreshing thing he could ask for. He just was wary about stuff like that in front of Flag. He was also pretty wary of Flag being in his new house, around the two people he held near and dear to him. Flag leaned against the doorframe after a moment of silence between the two men. The only sound was the soft direction Harley was giving Zoe as the stirred the brownie batter together in the kitchen. Floyd didn't have to turn around to know Harley was giving him a curious look. She wasn't going to come back over to find out what was really up. She wanted to distract Zoe from Flag and her and her father's blemished pasts. He made a mental note to thank her for that later. It had to be hard on her to sit back and not know what Flag may or may not be here to talk to them about. Especially since the last time Flag and Floyd had talked without Harley's knowledge, the reason ended up being a major breach in her trust in Floyd, Flag, and the entire squad.

"What really is it, Flag?" It's not that Floyd hated Flag. He actually liked the guy. He had grown on him during their Midway mission and the way he offered guidance when it came to his "mission" with Harley. He just didn't like Waller's right hand man seeing the way he lived. Of course she knew where he lived and how he lived. They had had trackers injected in their necks, much like that still armed and ready bomb too. He just felt like Flag would take mental notes of the place and their behavior. He looked over his shoulder at Harley and Zoe playfully pinching flour into each other's faces once more and laughing. He felt himself smile, but willed it away when he faced Flag once more. He didn't want Fag to view his family as another weakness Waller could exploit.

Flag chewed on the inside of his mouth for a moment, before looking back at the girls in the kitchen. "Waller might need you two for another mission. All of us, this time. She's just not sure if it's something she'll need Task Force X for."

The giggling in the kitchen stopped abruptly, and Floyd felt himself tense up. He knew Harley had stiffened, trying to will herself not to listen. Maybe distract Zoe somehow, but it was too late. Flag wasn't good at being subtle, and Zoe was creeping towards her father, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What's Task Force X, daddy?" Zoe asked, her voice coated in pre disappointment. She was a smart girl, she knew when people were about to let her down.

"It's a bar downtown, hunny!" Harley chirped behind them, placing a hand on Zoe's shoulder reassuringly. "Flagy here was just talking about getting some drinks with ya dad," Harley's eyes were hard and protective as she eyed Floyd and Flag. Again, Floyd made a mental note to thank her later. Zoe was used to the way her father acted, and boy had Floyd made a career of letting his little girl down. Harley, however, was a learning curve, even for his baby girl. She was always bouncing back and providing comfort and fun, while enforcing rules Floyd had established in the family. To simply put it, Harley was maternal. And no one in the Lawton family was used to that.

Zoe nodded and smiled. "Good! I don't want you two back in jail,"

Flag looked sheepishly between Floyd and Harley, then down at the preteen girl between them. "Don't worry. They won't be going there again." Flag reassured her as he patted her shoulder.

"I just came by to ask Harley if Floyd was allowed out for the drinks this afternoon,"

Floyd smirked at that. He was about to protest, but he knew if Harley took issue with him going out, he'd more than likely stay in.

Harley flat out giggled at Flag's jab at Floyd. "Take him. For God's sakes Flag, He's getting a little stir crazy," Harley joked, but her eyes bored into Flag's, serving as a warning. Flag knew those two wouldn't want to leave Zoe anytime soon. He hated being the one to have to deliver the news that that may be happening soon, but it's what Floyd had agreed to do.

Floyd bent down, kissing Zoe's forehead and assuring her he'd be back soon. Then he stood up straight, leaning into Harley for a moment, whispering something in her ear Flag couldn't quite make out. Then again, he didn't try to listen in either. Harley's eyes seem to become lighter once more, the relaxed vibe returning to her aura as Floyd kissed her on the cheek and turned to head out the door with him.

Harley shut the door and locked it after a couple moments of her and Zoe watching the two men walk down the hall to the elevators.

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" Zoe wondered aloud. She wasn't used to her dad having friends.

Harley shrugged, "Boy stuff probably. Frogs and snails and puppy dog tails,"

Zoe couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Harley looks well rested," Flag mentioned casually as the two men received their beer bottles at a dive bar a few blocks away from the apartment.

Floyd nodded, not taking his eyes off the football game on the old television in front of him. He wasn't really watching; he just still wasn't sure about how much he wanted to admit about his relationship with her to Flag. To anybody, really.

"She's so good with Zoe too," Floyd decided to offer up, feeling himself let out a small, proud smile.

Flag chuckled, "Yeah, you three seem happy,"

Floyd nodded, his smile faltering slightly. "Yeah, hoping to stay that way too." He turned on the barstool to face Flag head on, "What's Waller got for us?"

Flag shrugged halfheartedly, "Nothing major. The government agency that allowed Waller to create and use Task Force X wants a testimony from each of the members about what really happened in Midway. You can testify form here. There's a government building across town in the-"

"Business District. I saw that the other day," Floyd nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "Why, though?"

Flag shook his head, "This is the part you're not gonna like,"

Harley and Zoe had just taken the brownies out of the oven. They were done and smelled amazing. Harley was proud of herself, and Zoe, for creating such sweet treats. Zoe was the mastermind behind it all. Agreeing to carefully watch the oven while they baked so Harley could shower and put on real clothes. When she returned, fully dressed in jeans and a lilac sweater, Zoe had offered to braid her hair till it dried. Harley was enjoying the little afternoon of bonding they had been able to share. It almost made her forget about the mission Flag was briefing Floyd on that very moment. She shook her head quickly as she took another bite of her brownie and watched proudly as Zoe washed down her piece with a final sip of milk, finishing off her glass. Harley shot her a thumbs up from across the island. Harley then allowed Zoe to connect Netflix on the TV and find something they could watch as Harley cleaned up in the kitchen.

Once the two were settled in on the couch, watching Grey's Anatomy. Harley let her mind wander. What was Flag telling Floyd? Would they both have to leave Zoe? How much time do they have before they have to leave her? How dangerous would this mission be? But most importantly, "Zoe why are ya biting your nails?"

Zoe was chewing aggressively at her thumb nail as her eyes were glued to the television, but she looked distracted regardless.

Zoe jumped a little, as if Harley's question pulled her far away from where her mind really was. After a moment, she shook her head. "It's nothing,"

Harley tilted her head, but picked the remote up off the coffee table, turning the TV off and turning her body on the couch to face Zoe head on.

Zoe sighed, realising Harley probably wouldn't let this go (and secretly being thankful for that), she turned to sit criss cross across from Harley, mirroring the older woman's sitting style. "I sorta like this boy in my class,"

Harley let out a breath of relief. At least it wasn't anything about Flag poking around the apartment. But still, she felt herself biting her lip in attempt to hold back a smile.

She nodded, "What's his name?"

Zoe blushed a little, covering her hands with her face, "Jonathan!" she quipped.

Harley laughed as she leaned forward and lightly pulled Zoe's hands from her face. "There's nothing wrong with liking a boy at your age."

Zoe nodded, but chewed on the inside of her mouth. There was something else she wasn't telling her.

Harley raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Sugarplum?"

Zoe shook her head, "It's just that, he's kinda mean to me sometimes."

Harley's eyes narrowed slightly, "How so?"

Zoe chewed on her lip a little before explaining, "Well, yesterday he pulled my hair in the lunch line. And last Monday he kicked sand at me when I was walking out to recess."

Harley felt her body well up with anger. A protective instinct she'd never really notice before this moment kicking in. Instead of blowing a gasette, Harley took a breath. There's a rational way to handle things now that she was out in the real world. She wasn't gonna screw this up. "Have you told a teacher about this?"

Zoe nodded quickly, "She said he just acts like that because he likes me too,"

Harley felt herself stiffen slightly. She suddenly felt enraged. Is this what they're teaching girls these days? That if a boy treats them like shit it's fine because the boy just likes them? No. Fuck that.

Harley, taking a few breaths to calm down, shook her head. "Zoe, if a boy is mean to you it is inexcusable." She leaned forward and put both hands on Zoe's shoulders, looking her square in the eyes. "Don't ever let a boy treat you in a way you don't want to be treated. If this Jonathan kid needs to kick sand in your face or pull your hair, then he isn't the guy out there for ya. There's gonna be a boy someday that'll buy you flowers and make you feel special. Does this boy make you feel special?"

Zoe looked at her for a moment, considering her words. "No," she shook her head slowly.

Harley nodded, feeling relieved she was able to talk some sense into Zoe before she started only liking assholes. "Good. I've been there, Sugar Plum. I've had a not so nice guy and a nice guy. Let me tell ya, the nice guy wins every time in my book," Harley finished as she leaned back on the couch, cocking her elbow on the top of it so her hand could support her chin.

Zoe smiled at the last part of her gentle lecture, "Is my daddy the nice guy?"

Harley smiled and nodded quickly. "The nicest guy I know,"

Zoe nodded happily, but her expression became somber once more. "Is the mean guy that Mistah J you and daddy talk about sometimes?"

Harley's jaw tensed, but she willed herself to relax after a moment. She's ashamed of her past as it is, she didn't want Zoe, a little girl whose opinion of her matters more to her than anyone else's at this point, to know all about her relationship with Mistah J. She was disgusted with herself and the Joker whenever she looked back. Fearful at times too, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. Not even Floyd. Because of that, she seldom looked back on her life with him. Puddin was dead, at least to her he was.

After realizing she had taken too long to respond, Harley nodded quickly. "Yeah. You shouldn't be listening in though. Our conversations aren't always the nicest ones,"

Zoe nodded, "I'm sorry. I saw you on the news a lot before you went to jail with my daddy. You were the Joker's girlfriend. What happened?"

Harley nodded slowly, taking in Zoe's words. It was a fair question. If she was gonna live in the same house as Zoe, some real, deep seeded trust needed to be established. Zoe trusted Harley, she was sure of it. Since Zoe'd never go to her father for boy advice, Harley felt like she had won most of Zoe over already. The only thing missing was Harley's unwillingness to go deep with Zoe about herself. She decided to take a few more seconds to ponder about what she would say and how she would say it. Floyd probably wouldn't want her telling about all her experiences with the Joker, but Zoe deserved some form of the truth. So Harley resorted to some good old censorship. "Mistah J was really mean to me. Kinda like Jonathan is to you. I just put up with it, hoping he'd get nicer,"

Zoe shook her head sadly, "He didn't get nicer, did he?"

Harley shook her head, "Smart girl. No he did not. He just got meaner,"

Zoe nodded, leaning forward and hugging Harley tightly, "I'm glad you're here with us, Harley."

She blinked quickly for a moment, holding back tears that were welling up. No one had ever made her feel so comfortable anywhere before Floyd and Zoe Lawton. She felt comfortable with her surroundings and in her own skin. At peace.

Harley gripped the girl tightly, embracing her back before pulling away. "I'm glad to be here too."

They stared at eachother for another moment, just smiling.

"You know," Zoe started, looking down at her hands, "My school just lost its guidance lady. She was really good to talk to when mommy was always in bed and daddy was in jail." Harley felt her fists clench when Zoe mentioned her mother passingly. Floyd had told her about the way Susan would act with him and with Zoe, and how bad the argument had gotten between them when Zoe confessed she wanted to stay with her father for awhile. It infuriated her to no end, the way a woman to give up on herself and her child so quickly. "Daddy told me you're a really smart lady, and I know for a fact you're great to talk to," Zoe smiled proudly at her. "Why don't you try to become the new guidance lady?"

Harley ran a hand through her hair, undoing the braid as she thought about Zoe's words. "That would be, really something." Hell, the more Harley thought about it, the more the idea was growing on her. Talking to kids? She could do that. It was just convincing a school board to hire a highly dangerous criminal. But hey, she saved the world six months back. She'll be sure to put that on her resume.

Before Harley could say anything else, there was another pounding at the door. Zoe looked over her shoulder at the door curiously, then back to Harley.

Harley raised her eyebrows before slowly getting to her feet and padding over to the door.

Zoe stayed on the couch, "Maybe Daddy forgot his keys?" She offered.

Harley nodded. She had ushered Floyd and Flag out rather quickly in order to keep Zoe from getting upset, maybe Floyd just left his keys.

She opened the door slowly to find an older woman with a bright red bob cut, looking angry, surprised, and incredibly intoxicated leaning against the door frame.

"Zoe!" She shouted gruffly into the apartment, going to take a step forward, but Harley stepped in front of the woman, blocking her view into the apartment.

"Um, excuse me." Harley bared a toothy grin at the woman, raising an eyebrow while she did so. "I'm Harley Quinn. Nice to meet ya," She stuck out a hand at the woman who scoffed and swatted her hand down. "Okay," Harley took a deep breath only to have a grimace contort itself across her face. This woman reeked of booze. "Who might you be?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but cackled at Harley before avoiding the question completely. "So, you're Floyd's new whore,"

Harley nodded, smirking slightly at the woman. "That's a decently fair assessment, actually," she remarked sarcastically.

Before anything else was said, Zoe ran up to the door frame. She stopped short however, hiding behind Harley as she peered out at the woman. "Mom?" Zoe questioned. Something in her tone however didn't really put Harley's mind at ease. She wasn't letting this woman in. Zoe's mother or not. Something about this didn't sit right with her.

"Sweetie!" the woman who Harley could only now assume was Susan Lawton, attempted to lean forward to get closer to Zoe. Out of the corner of her eye, Harley saw Zoe take a step back, further into the apartment and away from her mother. Harley stepped forward, putting herself even moreso between the mother and daughter, her protective instincts kicking in once more. The woman rolled her eyes, "Excuse me, I want to see my daughter," she huffed.

Harley nodded, "Well, why don't we ask Zoe what she wants?" She looked around at Zoe behind her, who had backed up some more.

The woman rolled her eyes at Harley, but actually cooperated. "Yes sweetie, why don't you tell this nasty woman-" Harley rolled her eyes before remarking, "Good one," "-that you want to come home with me? We can pack your stuff up and be home before your father is back!" She exclaimed hopefully.

Zoe took some more steps backwards, shaking her head at her mother. "I wanna stay here, Mommy."

Harley nodded, not bothering to hold back the half smile-half snarl that had grown on her face, "Well, there ya have it. Bye bye now!" Harley chirped as she attempted to close the door in Susan's face. She put both her hands up and harshly shoved the door back open, her strength catching Harley off guard slightly so she was able to take a few steps into the apartment before Harley could regain enough composure. "My daughter is coming with me," the woman barked. "Whether any of you like it or not."

Harley's feet spread about shoulder length apart. She began to ball her fists up slightly. That fight instinct within her beginning to make its way to her surface once more. "She said she wants to stay. But I leave here too, so I'm gonna suggest you leave now," Harley growled back, her voice low as to not alarm Zoe.

The woman shook her head angrily, "She's coming with me now!" She punched the wall beside her, barely wincing at the pain created by her actions. Harley took a deep breath. She didn't want to fight Zoe's mother - Floyd's ex wife - in their apartment in front of Zoe. She was sure she could win, the only reason there would even be anything remotely close to a challenge was that Susan was obviously heavily drunk, causing her nerves to slow down just enough for her not to feel any amount of serious pain as it comes to her. So a kick or punch wouldn't slow her down much in that respect. Not that Harley is all that keen on throwing a punch at Zoe's mom.

"Why don't you call your daddy?" Harley hollered over her shoulder at Zoe, trying to keep the alarms going off in her head out of her tone of voice.

"On it!" Zoe yelled as she ran to get the phone off the hook in the kitchen.

"Why don't we not call Floyd," she spat the last part out as if it was poison in her mouth.

Harley rolled her eyes, her expression evaporating into a full on snarl. "And why would we not?"

The woman, her fear of the clown queen of crime starting to come to the surface, reached into her purse with shaking hands and pulled out a large knife, "Because if you don't give me my daughter quietly, I'll have to kill you."

Harley took a deep breath, "Zoe go lock yourself in your room and call your dad."

"But Harley-" Zoe began to protest. It was obvious in her voice that she had started to cry, not wanting to leave Harley with her mother, who had become dangerous and desperate.

"Go. Now." Harley barked over her shoulder. Her voice was strangely calm, which alarmed Zoe, and her mother, more. Zoe ran off down the hall, Harley made the mistake of turning her head away from the woman to watch Zoe leave, making sure to hear the door shut and lock before turning back. Just stepping out of the way in time to dodge a sloppy, but powerful slash of the knife in her direction. Harley took a deep breath, reluctantly preparing for a fight.

"Susan," Harley said as she was backing up, dodging the woman's attempted strikes with ease, "I don't want to hurt you. Just go home." Harley attempted to plea.

The woman shook her head, a desperate laugh bubbling to her surface, "I'm not leaving till I have my daugher."

Harley balled her fists up, bringing them to her face, ready for hand to hand combat. "Over my dead body." Harley replied simply as she got in fighting stance.

The woman stepped forward, knife waving carelessly. "That can be arranged, whore."

Next Chapter: Floyd and Flag rush back to the apartment, hoping to stop Susan before anything terrible happens. Floyd reveals the squad's new mission and what it entails to Harley.


	4. ACE Chemicals

**A/N: This chapter is going to be more emotional and whatnot. I wrote this chapter and a lot of the next one together but decided to split it up because it's too long together. The next chapter will go up within the next couple of days. Let me know what you think of Floyd and the fight in the reviews!**

Floyd had been sitting in the old bar with Flag for about an hour and a half now. He'd never really been much of a phone guy either. He'd always had one, in case of an emergency, but he'd seldom use it. His ex wife, Susan, used to constantly criticize him for never answering his phone when she called. His phone had vibrated on the bar top in front of him, but his conversation with Flag had distracted him from its faint alerts.

"The mission won't be ready for Task Force X assembly anytime soon. Waller's analysts don't have enough information on where to send you all or what the mission will entail just yet. It wouldn't be safe sending you in there without any knowledge. Like sending blind mice into-"

Flag rolled his eyes, annoyed with Floyd's phone constantly vibrating. "-answer your phone, Lawton. Harley's probably worried." He remarked sarcastically. Making a whipped gesture as he eyed Floyd and the phone.

Floyd rolled his eyes at Flag's slight dig. Shrugging as he picked up his phone. He raised an eyebrow, "It's the house. Maybe you're right," he nudged Flag jokingly with his shoulder before answering.

Flag took another sip of his beer, attempting to not pay much attention. He wanted to let them have their family moments, without any pressure from him or his duties with Waller. That all changed when he heard Floyd's bottle hit the floor and break. Flag barely had time to get up before Floyd threw some cash on the bar and bolted out the door. Trying, and failing, to hail a taxi. Flag got up, tossing some money down and running out after him. He exited the bar to find Floyd cussing rather loudly at cabs passing him by before he huffed and took off running down the sidewalk. "Hey! Lawton!" Flag shouted after him, but Floyd didn't turn around or even slow down. "Mother fucker," he muttered as he began to sprint down the sidewalk, following Floyd back towards his apartment.

Floyd was faster than Flag had expected, but not faster than himself. He was catching up to him, slowly, but he could see the noticeable distance he was covering, gaining on Floyd's heels after a couple minutes. The cross walk was counting down to the last possible second, but Floyd didn't even attempt to slow down, sprinting out into traffic without looking as the electric sign went from a blue man walking to a bright red hand, telling pedestrians to stop crossing. "Shit shit shit," Flag grunted to himself as he sped up too, watching as a semi honked on the horn as it approached Floyd, but didn't slow down. Flag picked up the pace, pushing past people as he ran out in the road, grabbing Floyd as he past and knocking him over the curb where they landed hard on the sidewalk, narrowly missed by the semi speeding through the intersection.

Floyd pushed himself up quickly, attempting to run the final twenty feet to his apartment's entrance in front of them. Flag rolled over, grabbing his ankle, causing him to stumble and kick at his hand. Flag yanked hard at Floyd's ankle to get him to stop panicking. He pushed himself up, grabbing onto Floyd's forearm so he couldn't get far.  
"Get off me, Flag!" Floyd tried to shove him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Not until you tell me what the Hell's going on, Lawton." Flag grunted.

"Zoe called me. Her mother's in the house with a knife, trying to take her." Floyd bellowed as he shoved Flag harshly, dashing for the complex where the girls were. Flag followed suit, not taking any time to let his statement sink in. They opened the door and bolted up the three flights of stairs and down the hall banging on the closed door of their apartment. "Harley!" Floyd bellowed as he banged on the door. He heard screaming on the other side of the door. It didn't sound like Zoe, but he couldn't tell if it was Susan or Harley. Maybe both. He fumbled in his pocket for keys as Flag continued to bang on the door, but no one was gonna answer it. Floyd's hands were shaking as he turned the key and slammed the door open, without bothering to take his keys out or close the door behind him. The barged in to find Susan, screaming and sobbing as she attempted to plunge a knife into Harley's shoulder, while Harley, her expression hard and cold, held her wrists in the arm, preventing Susan from getting anywhere near her body, disabling the threat. He and Flag wasted no time breaking the women up. Floyd grabbed Susan, yanking the knife from her hand and dragging her to the opposite end of the room, while Flag grabbed Harley who fought back, pushing him against the wall and holding him there, just staring at him for a moment. Flag struggled for a moment, but stopped abruptly after he looked into her eyes. She was frightened, he noticed she had begun to shake a little bit after they had been pulled apart. He relaxed his body, trying to show Harley he wasn't going to hurt her. She noticed the tension dissolve from him, so after a second she let go, stepping back. Flag caught her arm, seeing there was blood on the sides of her forearm. Susan had managed to get a couple good shots in, even if it was just Harley's forearm that had taken the brunt of the knife. "Floyd-" Flag started as he looked around the anxious woman to see Floyd holding Susan as she bawled her eyes out, begging to see Zoe.

Floyd looked incredibly angry. He was, he was so angry he was strangely calm. He hadn't ever been in a situation like this before; that's why he was so shocked when Susan fell into his arms after he pried her off Harley, breaking down completely. He was angry with his ex wife for doing what she did, but his heart broke at the sight of her. He took a moment, just a moment to mourn the woman she was when they had met. That woman was nowhere to be found within her anymore. A moment was all Floyd needed to show any sort of compassion for Susan though. Harley had turned around at that exact moment, seeing the pain in Floyd's eyes as he looked at his ex wife, completely losing her in the translation of the situation was not lost among Harley. She took a deep breath, shaking her head at the two exes in front of her. Flag seemed to notice before Floyd had, which made Harley feel even worse. "Uh. Floyd-" Harley shrugged Flag's hand off her shoulder, shaking her head violently as Floyd looked up, moving away from Susan, still crying on the floor of their livingroom. "Forget it, Flag." Harley muttered gruffly, grabbing her leather jacket off the chair in the corner, bumping Floyd's shoulder as she past him. He grabbed her arm, stopping short as she winced. Her arms had been cut up in the struggle. "Harley. Your arms-"

She put a finger up to him, her eyes hard with hints of hurt swirling around within them. "Don't. You've done enough." She stated venomously as she past him and shut the door behind her as she left.

Floyd stared at the door Harley had just walked out of. His grip on Susan's knife tightened firmly before he let out a "Goddamn it!" and flung the knife across the room, hitting and sticking in the door of their coat closet. Susan began to crawl towards him, clinging to his leg once she got close enough. "Floyd. I knew you'd save me," She stuttered and slurred her words, indicating she was still a little intoxicated. He jerked his leg away from her, bending down and gripping her shoulders as he pulled her up harshly.  
"What the fuck were you thinking?" He growled in her face. Any traces of the cool, collected Deadshot Flag had seen during Midway were completely gone. It was a side of him he'd never seen before, he didn't care much for it.

Susan whimpered pitifully under Floyd's grip. "Flag go check on Zoe." He barked over his shoulder.

"Floyd, think this through," Flag attempted before heading back down the hallway, looking for the kid.

"Yeah. Yeah, think this through. The bitch could've killed me!" Susan exclaimed, attempting to stroke her hands against his face. Floyd shook his head violently, forcing her to take her hands from his face. "I came back for my daughter." He pushed Susan back against the wall off of him. He spun on his heel, heading back towards Zoe's bedroom. "Oh," He stopped, looking at her. "And that bitch has more maternal instincts than I've ever seen in you." He growled at her, his tone catching her off guard, causing her to stand completely still. "I was just trying to defend myself! She was gonna kill me." She attempted to sound committed to that statement, but her voice lost confidence with the way Floyd was looking at her. In all their time together, he'd never looked at her before. She had become a stranger to her husband, his eyes looked upon her in a cold and unfeeling sense. She could just vaguely remember a time they were filled with love. "You weren't defending shit. She could've killed you, but she didn't. Consider yourself lucky." He spat as he continued to walk towards his daughter.

"You used to look at me that way." She shouted after him.

He stopped but didn't turn around, "What way?"

"The way you look at her now. It's a fleeting feeling, Floyd. You know that. It'll leave with her just like it did with me." She knew how to get under his skin. Even if he didn't show it bothered him at this moment, she knew her words would echo in his mind the next time he saw the clown slut. If he ever saw her again.

"You better be gone when we come back out here." He threatened, walking back to his daughter without another word.

Harley had been walking for awhile. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but that hadn't slowed her down one bit. Floyd had rushed to save the woman who attacked her - and attempted to abduct his own daughter - in the first place. Part of her felt like her leaving could have been seen as a bit of an overreaction, but she wasn't in the mood to listen to all the voices in her head.

Floyd wasn't gonna save her.

But he could've.

But he hadn't.

Maybe he wanted to.

But he didn't.

The wife means nothing to him.

That didn't stop him from flocking to her during their fight.

She shook her head at the abundance of conflicting thoughts pouring into her mind.

She was starting to feel overwhelmed and exhausted. She also was beginning to think of Zoe. She stormed out without even checking on her. She was probably terrified. Harley ran a hand through her hair and stopped near an alley, leaning against the wall and sliding down, letting her legs stretch out in front of her as she sat on the concrete. She was near a dumpster, but she didn't mind that much. J had beaten and left her in allies with worse smelling trash bins than this. She leaned her head back against the brick building behind her, thinking about the events of the day. She rubbed hands up and down her arms, getting a little cold despite her sweater and jacket. She felt a little stinging in her wrists, pulling back her leather jacket's sleeves to see some blood has seeped through her sweater. She took a deep breath and readjusted her sleeves. She didn't want to look at something she can't do anything about at this point. Hopefully her blood would clot soon.

She can't go back home. Susan'd probably spun some web of lies about how Harley had attacked her when she came just hoping to see Zoe. She shook her violently once more, trying to cast out her memories of Floyd cradling and pitying his ex wife. She felt tossed aside, like a broken toy. Harley had always liked to believe that Floyd saw the best in her. That if there was ever situation that she might look bad in, he'd believe in her and stand up for her. But there she was, being attacked and suppressing her urge to defend herself and kill Susan, and despite holding back from the woman she used to be - the fire in J's loans, the itch in his crotch. The one, the only, the infamous Harley Quinn! - Floyd still gravitates to the "defenseless" woman, being "terrorized" by Harley Quinn. She felt like she needed to cry. She felt like she should cry too. Just let it all out and then be done with it. She leaned forward, hugging her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth for a few minutes, letting silent, stifled sobs come out. She allowed herself five minutes to feel sorry for herself and cry it out. She began to count down the last twenty seconds of those minutes, deciding that she needed to get up and get herself together.

Where was she gonna go? She couldn't go back to the apartment. What if Susan was there? Flag was probably calling for backup to send her back to Belle Reve. She didn't even know where Floyd's head was at. He was probably busy trying to keep Zoe calm. She smiled in spite of her situation at that thought. Floyd was a good father, despite his constant fear that he wasn't. He was a much better parent than Susan, his habit of killing people for large sums of money aside.

She pushed herself up off the ground, bringing her hands to her hair, knotting her fingers between it and pulling sharply. Trying to will herself to get moving. It was getting dark and she had wandered closer and closer to the crime ridden areas of Gotham. She remembers this place because she'd walk down this street on her way to work at Arkham each morning. She rolled her eyes at the memory of hiding a kitten beanie baby the Joker had begged her for. She crinkled her nose in disgust with herself as she began walking, letting the memories of her early life with the Joker seep back into her mind. She thought about attempting to smother the thoughts out, willing herself to think of happier times in her life, but what was the point now anyway? Her real motivation for getting herself together was the promise of freedom and a successful life without the Joker's involvement. She already knows she's failed. She failed Floyd, at least in his eyes she had. Flag wasn't going to give her the benefit of the doubt either. Especially if Susan is laying on the floor, crying her eyes out about how scared she was of Harley.

She began to think of the first day she met him, how he tried to psychoanalyze her, attempting to intimidate and taunt her. She didn't take his bait, though. She may have been a young new comer in Gotham, but she'd heard plenty about the Joker and the methods of ruffling feathers around the asylum. She remembered how confident she was, matching his snarly attitude and countering it with her education and vast intellect. She remembered how impressed with her he seemed to be. She carried herself in a way that startled the clown's usual crazed, uncaring aura. She smirked to herself at the memory. She caught and countered everything he said, leaving him baffled and speechless at the end. She felt proud, thinking that the Joker had finally met his match, but while she was thinking it over, years later, she began to wonder if that was part of his plan all along. Was he trying to make her feel smart, like she had the upperhand? He had successfully manipulated her, many times over. Even after she jumped into the chemicals, submitting herself to him in every way, shape, and form.

She rubbed her burning arms tenderly, feeling the warm blood seeping through her sweater more, she scoffed at herself, she needed to bandage her arms up, and she didn't want to go home to do it. She stopped on the street, looking left and right, a sense of franticness growing within her chest. This was Mistah J's territory. If she didn't hurry up and get somewhere quick, he'd start picking off street walkers and pickpockets out of boredom, till he found something he actually wanted to do. A clever, horrific joke he could play on Gotham. She shuddered at the thought, trying to decide where to go. Finally, after shifting through her jumbled memories of her drugged up time with J, she remembered the perfect place. It was one of his favorites, but he seldom went there. It was almost a guarantee that he wouldn't be there. He only goes when he feels the need to rebaptise himself, or her, awhile back. Minus Frost, of course. Which, according to him, Mistah J wasn't ready to let go of her just yet.

Floyd had been walking around Gotham for what felt like hours. He had absolutely no clue where Harley had gone, or was going. He was beginning to get nervous. Well, more nervous. He had been anxious since he got the phone call from Zoe about the situation at the apartment. He knew he did the wrong thing going to Susan first when he saw Harley's face once he did it. He palmed his face, becoming more frustrated with himself. Susan had left shortly after he went to check on Zoe. He had been confused about the situation when he ran in. Susan was holding the knife sure, but she was the one that looked terrified. Harley's face looked impassive, almost like she was fighting another alien in Midway. It kind of startled Floyd to see her that way again. He was beginning to wonder if that's why he ran to Susan. When they were married, she was also the fearful one. Like a damsel in distress almost. Harley never put off a vibe like she needed to be saved. Of course, after being with her in Belle Reve and living with her this past month and a half, he'd learned that sometimes her aura is false. The false confidence was there when she was fending off Susan, but he was so wrapped up in the way his ex wife looked, like a wild animal caught in a trap, he hadn't gone to Harley when she probably needed him the most. He'd gotten an earful from Flag about it.

 _He was walking back into Zoe's room, fuming over Susan's words. Before he could walk in, Flag stepped out of her room, closing the door behind him. Floyd raised an eyebrow at his hard expression._

" _You really are an idiot, Lawton." His voice wasn't threatening or belittling, it was mostly impassive._

" _What are you talking about?" He tilted his head._

" _You honestly think that was Quinn's fault?" Flag stared him down, his jaw tense._

" _Who said I thought it was her fault? Susan was holding the knife," He tried to explain himself, but Flag wasn't going to have it._

" _Well that didn't stop you from going to her," Flag muttered, shaking his head._

" _You got something to say, Flag?" He asked, getting irritated._

 _Flag nodded slowly, "Yeah, actually I do."_

 _He raised his hands up, "Go ahead then,"_

" _I've seen Quinn go through Hell and back since Midway when we all met." Flag shook his head, his eyes narrowly slightly at Floyd. "I've seen her fight alien freaks alone, I've seen her fall out of a helicopter and think her friend is dead. She cut out the Enchantress's heart. And when her Puddin-" he practically spat that word out in disgust, "-came to save her, she refused and he almost killed her."_

 _Floyd rolled his eyes at Flag, but not without feeling a tinge of guilt, "Get to the point."_

" _I've never seen Quinn look more frightened than when we pulled your ex off her. She looked like just a normal woman. She was scared, and she wanted you."_

 _He shook his head, "What was I supposed to do?"_

" _Go to the current woman in your life, not the one from your past that you can't stand." Flag snapped, palming his face in irritation. He was a Navy Seal, a great one at that. How the Hell does his award for great solder entail giving relationship advice to a hitman about a psychotic murderous clown._

 _Floyd stared at Flag for a moment, considering his words. He didn't really want to confide in Flag about Harley, Susan, or the situation at all. Instead of dignifying Flag's unsolicited advice with a response, he simply said, "I want to see my daughter now."_

 _Flag shook his head, pressing his lips together in a thin line. "Of course, but I'm going to stay in the area for a bit. Try and see if I can find Quinn." He muttered bitterly, bumping Floyd's shoulder as he passed him and headed out._

 _Floyd took a moment to try and collect himself. To look at him, he looked relatively normal, spare some dried blood on his hands. He probably got it from holding Susan, but she hadn't been bleeding. He tilted his head for a moment, trying to remember. He realised that he had tried to grab Harley to get her to stay, remembering she had winced. Her arms were tender, Susan must've gotten a few good plunges before they broke them up. He ran a hand over his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He was starting to feel sullen and guilty. Harley could've easily killed his ex wife, but she hadn't. She probably withheld her actual strength and abilities because of Zoe being here - and him, despite him not being around when it all happened - he began to feel anger welling up. He ran his hands over his head quickly, trying to calm down. Before he realised it, his knuckles were throbbing and there was a hole in the plaster in the wall in front of him. He shook his hand sharply, trying to conceal his pained groans._

" _Daddy?" Zoe poked her head out of her room door, her face was stained with tears and fear had regained the upper hand in her eyes once more._

 _He looked down at her quickly, his heart aching at the sight of his scared little girl. "Hey sweetie," He murmured as he bent down, hugging and lifting her up. She might've been in junior high now, but she'd always be his little girl._

 _She clung to him, letting sobs reach her surface and boil over finally. He put his head down in her shoulder, stroking her hair as she cried. She had endured so much throughout the day. She had been the one to call him; he was proud of her bravery and maturity. She had done the right thing for the two women, and himself as well._

" _Is H-harley okay?" She stuttered, trying to force herself to calm down._

 _He looked up once more, thankful she couldn't see his face at that moment. His eyes fixated on the hole in the wall for a moment, pondering what he would say. "I really hope so."_

 _She nodded into his shoulder, but attempted to pull away after a second. Floyd, taking the hint, lowering and putting her down on the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes still a little watery, but he could tell she was trying to be strong. "I want to thank her,"_

 _Floyd nodded slowly. It was good Harley refrained from hurting Susan for Zoe's sake._

" _She saved me, Daddy." She chirped after a moment, ripping Floyd from the fog of his thoughts._

 _He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"_

 _She nodded quickly, "She sent me with the phone to my room to call for help. She blocked mommy from coming in to get me. I saw Mommy try to stab her." She stuttered nervously at the last part._

" _Fuck me," Floyd murmured, barely above a whisper._

 _Zoe tilted her head at him, "What is it?"_

 _He shook his head, "I need to go find Harley, is all."_

 _She took his hand and squeezed it as she nodded. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "You were so brave today, sweetie. I'm so proud of you. I'm also really sorry I wasn't here to help when this happened."_

 _She looked at him, the tears becoming few and far between. He was happy she was beginning to calm down and feel safe again. "I knew I'd be okay because Harley was here."_

 _Floyd nodded quickly. "I'm gonna go make sure she's okay." His lips formed a tight line and Zoe narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. She was chewing on her lip, like she wanted to ask more questions. Instead of saying anything, she gave his hand on more squeeze before letting go and stepping aside._

'" _Mr. Flag's gonna stay here with you for a little bit, okay? I need to talk with Harley," He lied, well, half lied. He needed to speak with Harley, but he cleverly avoided the fact that Harley had been missing for a little while. Zoe admired the woman so much, that would crush her. Especially if it was her mother and father that had driven her away._

He decided to hail a cab and head to the crime districts. Near the low end prisons and Arkham, and the run down factories. Mostly steel and chemical plants.

"Got a more specific destination?" The Indian driver muttered in broken English, his tone irritated. Floyd took a moment, trying to think like Harley.

" _If you want to truly know her thoughts, head to ACE Chemicals and jump."_ His mind highlighted that ominous phrase he had picked out from her file many months ago when he first started working with Waller.

"The ACE Chemical factory, please." He muttered back, not having much sympathy for the cab driver. He gets how people might be nervous, driving some random guy to the crime district after dark, but he wasn't really thinking about anyone but Harley now.

Floyd sighed, deciding he'd try to call Harley one last time.

"Could you turn up the music please? I love this song," Floyd asked politely, sporting a fake, toothy grin Harley had championed when she was pretending nothing was wrong.

The man sighed and eyed Floyd suspiciously. He was right to be weary, the songs reminded Floyd of like a Bollywood Greatest Hits CD, no black guy likes that stuff. The man obliged anyways. Turning up the music to an ear splitting volume. Floyd had to stifle his urge to jump out. The songs were so bad, but he just settled on a smirk and leaned forward, cautiously closing the sliding plastic door to further drown out the driver. It muffled the music just enough for him to make this phone call without much disturbance from the music, and no chance of the driver overhearing what he was going to say.

"Hey!"

"Harley thank God I've been worried-"

"Gotcha! It's Harley and I'm not here right now, but you are so leave a message after the-"

 _*BEEP*_

"Harley. I hope to God you're alright. I'm driving around looking for you. Look-" He took a deep breath, "-I'm so so sorry. I know you protected Zoe, and I'm so so sorry I didn't have the faith in you and it'll never happen again. I just need to know where you are. Zoe's worried sick and so am I. Also, Flag briefed me on the mission, and it made me think of you. I hate not knowing where you are, especially now. We have to be interviewed downtown by the government. There's an aspect of the mission they think we failed on. Obtaining a product that Waller thinks would make the squad stronger."

He ran a hand over his head, scratching the back of his neck as he took a deep breath. "It's J, Harley. Waller wants J on the squad, and we're the ones that have to go get him."

 **Next Chapter: Floyd sees another side of Harley - her very beginning of Harley Quinn. Harley deals with the briefing of the mission and what it would entail. Floyd comforts Harley when she rifles through her past memories and her experience with Susan.**


	5. I'll Look After You

**A/N: This chapter has a flashback in it that was pretty hard to write. There will be more of those to come. That's pretty much why I included it in this chapter. I want to get the POV of a certain character involved before I go deep with it in the majority of the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

ACE Chemicals was large, vast, and completely empty. Spare a young blonde woman who had been there before, on the worst and somehow best day of her life. She was back again, for the second time, hoping for it to be the last. She had strung up some extension cords over a chemical vat she jumped in several years prior, in an effort to impress a man she had loved very much. Now, Harley Quinn, twice abandoned and, in her eyes, all alone, was doing a gymnastics routine on an orange extension cord over a vat she almost died in on her last visit. She knew she wouldn't fall. She's too precise with her routines, but there was something just so exhilarating about doing flips and tumbles on a thin wire above a giant pool of chemicals. At first glance, anyone who saw her up in the air tumbling would think she had a death wish. To be perfectly honest with herself, Harley had never had a death wish. She just simply wasn't afraid to die. She often carried herself with the attitude of having nothing to lose. No one would mess with her when she had that mindset. She couldn't be beat. But the truth was, she always felt like she had something to lose - years ago it was Mistah J. However, J carried himself the same way she always had. Also, the man was insane. Nobody would mess with him if they valued their life and their sanity. Harley knew that now. But now, she held two people so near and dear to her heart, and they were more easily obtainable. Zoe and Floyd Lawton, despite not knowing where they stood at the moment. Harley would fight to her death to keep the two of them safe. She loves Floyd, though she hadn't ever told him that. It didn't mean it wasn't the truth. Now, a sense of deep existentialism sinking in her mind, body, and soul, she hung on a wire, flipping and dangling freely, trying to figure out where to go from there.

"Harley!" The shout almost knocked her off her wire, sending her tumbling below, her legs wrapping around the cord, not without losing her cellphone from her jacket pocket to the vat beneath her. She looked around from her hanging, upside down position. Floyd Lawton was standing beneath her at the entrance of the vat room of the plant, looking worn out and nervous. She pushed herself back up on the tightly pulled cord, sitting on it with ease. She tilted her head at him, not saying anything. They stared at each other for a moment, before she looked down at the steam radiating from the vat. She'd never seen a cellphone fall into one. She raised an eyebrow at the gamey aroma that was rising fast. She curled her lips up in disgust at the stench, before rolling over on the wire, wrapping her legs around the wire before letting herself drop. Not without a distressed, "Harley!" from Floyd before he ran towards the vat she dangled over. Her eyes searched the factory's floor for Floyd as she dangled there. She wasn't in distress, nor did she need him to save her from an extension cord. She just didn't want him to get lost down there, with all the chemicals.

"Floyd?" She called as she wrapped her ankles around the wire and shuffled back to the ledge, still looking around the floor of the plant for Floyd. She pulled herself back up onto the ledge, sitting against it with her legs dangling. She searched the floor for Floyd, but she never saw him.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, attempting to pull her up. In a moment of panic, she did a backwards roll, wrapping her legs around the intruder's neck and pulling herself up, her thighs beginning to squeeze at their throat. She looked beneath her at a gagging Floyd, clawing gently at her legs in an effort to stop her. She released him quickly, falling backwards and landing in a careful handstand, before kicking over and landing cautiously on her feet.

She took a couple steps forward, pulling her hair out of her face into a bun sloppily before bringing her hands closer to a gasping Floyd.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she took his face in her hands, calming her down with her touch.

He nodded quickly, "Good to know you can handle yourself."

Her face became impassive for a moment, taking a step back from Floyd and pulling her hands off him.

"Harley, I didn't mean-" He said as he grabbed her forearms quickly, afraid she'd leave if he didn't hold on.

She flinched in pain under his grasp. He released her quickly, "Shit, I'm sorry." He started as she backed away. He hated this little dance they were doing.

"Harley let me look at your arms," He started, walking towards her.

She began to back up, shaking her head combatively. It was almost like if she trying to will herself away from him and the entire situation. He took a deep breath, wanting to be gentle with her but also wanting to be helpful.

He decided to go with a more tough love approach. "Harley, please let me see." He took some steps closer, placing his hands on either side of her waist, pulling her to him. She didn't do much fighting back when he did that, but her eyes narrowed at him. She looked quizzically at him as he rolled her sleeves back. There weren't many cuts, but the ones that had broken her skin had cut deep. He tilted his head, releasing a deep, heavy breath.

"She did a number on you," He murmured as he exhaled once more.

"Like you'd care," She huffed and pulled away, turning her back to him.

"Harley-" he reached out for her, touching her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"I don't want to keep doing this, Floyd." She said, her voice venomous as she turned around to face him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Fair enough. But can you hear me out?"

She didn't say anything, so he took the opportunity to continue.

"I'm really sorry, okay? I only went to Susan because- I actually don't even know why. She seemed so terrified, and I should've gone to you. I'm not even sure why I didn't. It was almost like a habit. As soon as I got close to her, I realized she was the one at fault. I mean, I always kinda knew that. Zoe was vague on the phone. I should've protected you, and I wish more than anything that I had. Please just let me help you now. It will never happen again, I swear. But I need to help you now."

"I don't need any help," He voice was wobbly, fragile. Like she was trying to convince herself.

"You keep trying to convince yourself and everyone around you of that. But it's not true. Not all the time at least. It's okay to need help sometimes."

"And who the Hell's gonna help me, Floyd? Mistah J?" Her thick Brooklyn accent invading itself into her speech. He had noticed it comes out more the more emotional she gets. Maybe it's a bit of Harleen coming through. He didn't have a chance to say anything else because she kept going. Like a levee inside of her had broken. "Yes because he's helped me _so fucking much_ ," her tone was sharper with every word spoken. "How was it he helped me again? Oh that's right! When he took me here and had me jump in for him! Right down there." She pointed beneath them, "Just like this." She stated casually before backing, away from Floyd and the edge incredibly slowly.

"Just like what? What are you doing?" He asked as he eyed her as she took more steps back, then lunging into a full sprint.

"Whoa whoa! Harley!" He ran forward, throwing his arms around her waist as she hit the edge, attempting to jump.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled back, falling onto the platform she had just attempted to jump from.

He had taken the brunt of their landing, making sure Harley was welded to his chest as his back hit the floor. He took the pain from the fall as karma for not tending to Harley when she was hurt earlier. She began to struggle, violently kicking into the space around them. She began to shout and try to bite him to get him to let go of her.

"Let me go, Floyd!" She squirmed and writhed under his iron tight grasp.

He didn't say anything, he just let her fight against him until she grew weary.

She stopped fighting against him after a few minutes, she just laid her head on his chest and began to sob.

He stroked her hair supportively, whispering "it's okay" over and over into her ears. He managed to pull his phone out and dialed the number for a taxi. She cried until it got there and he continued to be there, attempting to comfort her while he held her in his arms. After a while, her breathing became a little more even, and she fell into a dense sleep. Once he was notified the cab had arrived, he scooted backwards against the wall, quietly standing up and carrying her out the entrance of the factory. Her head bobbed a little as he walked, before she snuggled closer to him, her head on his shoulder with her eyes shut tight.

The cab driver got out, opening the door for him with a questioning look. "I'll pay double the fee if you don't ask questions and drive faster." Floyd offered, his head tilted with a promising smile. The cab driver nodded and smirked, but it faded once he looked at Harley. He didn't ask any questions though. He simply shut the door as Floyd got settled, nestling Harley in his lap.

Her head moved slowly, looking up at him with watery, fluttering eyes after awhile. The car was close to the apartment, she seemed to notice once the disorient of sleep had worn off and the cab had parked. "I can walk," She offered when she realized he had been cradling her throughout the ride back home. He put a finger to her lips, stroking the side of her face lightly, "No, no. It's fine Dollface." She nodded slowly, her eyes rolling back as his words lulled her back to sleep.

The stress of the day's events had definitely exhausted her. That, coupled with her wrists and forearms bleeding profusely throughout the afternoon and into the late evening had left her feeling completely and utterly drained. She knew she had snapped slightly with Floyd. He had watched her attempt to jump into a vat of chemicals, for the second time in her life. She figured that was why he was hovering beside her when she woke up a few hours later. He was sitting next to her, Macbook in his lap and an earbud in, probably watching a movie in an effort to stay awake. She rolled over, bringing her arms to her forehead as headrush hit when she sat up. His eyes were torn from the screen once he heard the soft groan that had escaped her lips. He put the Macbook down on the edge of their bed before leaning forward and placing his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back against the pillows slowly. She attempted to fight slightly when he touched her. She wasn't used to people cleaning her up when she was hurt - minus Johnny Frost those few times when he knew Mistah J was hurting her. But still, she wasn't used to be taken care of. He pressed her shoulders tenderly against the pillows, willing her to stop struggling.

"Harley, it's okay. Hey, you're okay. Look at me, you're okay." He held her down gently as she struggled under his grip, her eyes narrowing at him as she shook her head violently, showing her teeth at him.

"Look at me, you're okay. You're gonna be okay." His voice was panicked slightly but he tried to keep his tone as soothing as possible.

Her struggles began to lessen as she opened her eyes wider, fluttering them quickly as they began to focus on Floyd and her surroundings.

"How did I get back?" She didn't remember leaving the plant with Floyd, or leaving it at all for that matter.

"I carried you out, and we took a cab back." He said softly, leaning back when her struggling stopped completely.

She didn't attempt to sit up, she just turned her head towards Floyd's side of the bed, watching him with tired eyes. "I was afraid you'd left me there. And, and Mistah J found-"

"I would never leave you there. Anywhere. Ever." He stated firmly, his lips strained in a thin line. His jaw was tense, she rolled back over to stare at the ceiling, her bringing her bandaged arms to her face, moving her hair out of her face. She didn't want to look at Floyd's face when it was that, all worried and vengeful. Her past made the people she loved into someone she knew they didn't like at all that much. She knew Floyd loathed having someone besides his daughter he held near and dear to his heart. She sometimes wondered if he wished he could go back and not fall in love with her.

"Did you regret it?" She said, her voice raspy from a lack of water throughout the day.

She wasn't looking at him, but she knew he was staring intently at her while she spoke.

"Regret what?"

"Me," her voice trembled slightly, and she kicked herself for showing weakness, despite it being in front of Floyd.

"No."

"Really?"

"Stop asking questions you already know the answer to."

She rolled her eyes at that, crossing her bandaged arms over her chest. Floyd watched her out of the corner of his eyes, silently kicking himself for not providing her with a better form of reassurance.

"A heart scares you but a gun doesn't," She muttered under her breath, examining the gun on his nightstand, shaking her head slowly.

He leaned over her, taking the pistol from her hand and getting up to put it in the closet across the bedroom.

"What was that?" He said over his shoulder. He heard her loud and clear, but she said something similar to the Joker awhile ago.

"Mistah J was the same way. A bit more extreme than yaself." She said absentmindedly, looking down at the bedsheets.

" _Tonight on Gotham at 5, an up and coming hitman has painted the streets in blood. We have a witness here that says he saw the man sitting on a rooftop of a nearby building before his boss was sniped in the back of his head. What can you tell us about this Deadshot character, Mr. Harvey Den-"_

 _The Joker sat up off the floor to turn off the television across the room where she was sitting, knees pulled up to her chest, enchanted by the newsreel._

" _Puddin'!" She protested, "I was watching that."_

 _He smiled, despite making a snarling sound in her direction, showing his grilled teeth at her. "Why so interested in this-this-this hitman of sorts?"_

 _She looked over her shoulder at him, tilting her head at his smiling but mildly irritated expression. She smiled despite the shudder running throughout her body. She knows that look, and she didn't like it._

" _Puddin', he just seems like he'd be good to have working with us is all." She mumbled, tripping on her words slightly. The look he gave her was making her nervous. Though she'd never admit that to him. Being nervous means being weak in Mistah J's eyes._

" _Oh that he is. That he really really is." His voice alluded to a certain bitter tone that usually meant a fight between them was coming._

 _She stood up slowly, ignoring the hair raising on the back of her neck and walked towards him. "Mistah J don't think too much of that. I don't even know the guy." She said as she reached her hands out to lightly stroke his face._

 _He let her hands soothingly roam over his cheeks, but he wouldn't let himself succumb to her reassurance. He was the Joker, for Christ's sake. He didn't do love._

" _I heard he has a daughter. Maybe we could use that to get this ATM serviced serial killer to work for a discount." He said as he grabbed her wrists, pushing them off his face harshly._

 _She felt her face contort into a grimace, which did not fall short on the Joker._

" _Puddin why don't we leave the kid outta it? We both know how worked up you get when people try to use me as leverage to serve in your clubs. What if we try that and he just loses it and just goes all free love with his guns and opens fire on a crowd in the club? What would we do th-" His hand had quickly and aggressively wrapped itself around her neck, pressing hard enough to lower her to a quick, pained silence._

" _Don't you ever defend another man to me, pumpkin. I'm your man, got it?"_

 _She nodded, well as much as she could, his grip was constricting her air. It was starting to make her dizzy and her vision spotty._

 _He dropped her then, letting her collapse at his feet for air. He looked down at her, tilting his head as he smoothed back his gelled, metallic green hair in place once more. His silver teeth were shining as he smiled at her. For a moment, that's all she could focus on. The glare his grill was emitting as the fluorescent lights in their living room bounced off his teeth._

 _He sighed after a moment, "Don't get all soft on me because he has a child, Dearest." He brought his foot back and kicked her in the ribs harshly, laughing as she fell onto her back, gasping harder for air. He bent down, gripping her chin between his thumb and index finger so hard she knew there'd be a bruise. "Don't forget you promised you wouldn't run off with anyone else. What man wants Harley Quinn around his children anyways?" He snarled, his face so close to hers spit was landing on her cheeks, mixing in with the freely flowing tears. He slapped her and laughed as she hit the ground once more. "I don't want to hear another word about this assassin for hire. He's just a small speck on the stage, ruining my limelight." He growled bitterly as he left the room, shutting off the lights as he slammed the door. She was left in the dark, where no one could see her sobbing and dry heaving, desperate for the pained air that rippled like a knife through her cracked ribs._

"Harley?" He questioned as he say her eyes had glossed over. He didn't get too close, she always fights when she's pulled from her thoughts. Once she looks that far gone, Floyd's certain it's a memory from the Joker. A bad one at that.

He leaned closer, she was still a little weak from the blood loss, she wouldn't do real damage to him either.

She blinked several times, eyelids fluttering before her baby blues bored into his soft brown ones. He leaned backwards, wary of her coming out of her trance like status. The chance of her violence spiking once she snaps completely from her thoughts. The haze of memories drags her into an abyss of memories she'll drown in if someone doesn't pull her out. Floyd swore to himself he'd be there to pull from it always, but he was anxious of what she'd do once he yanked her back to reality. Once it was a gun to his head, then it was a cornered attempt to flee from her cage, then it was an attempt to jump off a ledge into a vat of chemicals. He could never tell when it came to her.

Her eyes shot open and she flung herself at him. Her arms wrapping around his midsection tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"Do ya feel safe having me in the house with Zoe?" She mumbled into his chest. Her voice was even enough for him to know she wasn't crying.

He nodded quickly, "I can honestly say Zoe and I have never felt safer." He kissed the crown of her head, not even attempting to peel her from his body. "Zoe said you wouldn't let Susan get to her. She said she knew she'd be okay because you were protecting her." He finished, a proud smile forming on his face. He was certainly proud of both his girls today.

She pulled away from him at that moment, leaning back slightly as she moved to sit on her knees on top of the comforter. She noticed he had put her in pajamas. Real pajamas. He probably got them for her when they went shopping last week. She released a smirk once she realized how nice the soft texture felt on her skin, a full on smile when she fully processed Floyd's words. Zoe felt safe with her around. Mistah J had been wrong about her this whole time. She could be a good role model for a child, a good mother.

She nodded at him slowly, breathing out a deep sigh of relief. But part of her wasn't satisfied. The part of her that wanted nothing more than Floyd Lawton himself wasn't satisfied. They hadn't said those three words yet. Three words she waited hopelessly for the Joker to say to her. She wanted to hear them from Floyd at some point. Sooner than later.

"Thank you for protecting her, Harls." He murmured, leaning forward, pressing his forehead against her's for a moment. They were so close their eyelashes brushed against one another's whenever they would blink. She wasn't used to that kind of closeness, but it was growing on her the more Floyd showed her it's okay to feel vulnerable around the ones who care so deeply for you.

"Do you ever miss Susan?" She blurted, inwardly kicking herself for not being more aloof about her feelings.

He shook his head after a moment, "Not for a long, long while. She's a piece of work, as you clearly saw today. I'm really sorry she did that to you." He brought her bandaged wrists to his face, kissing them delicately.

She nodded, a small smile forming. "Thank you."

"I didn't go to her because I favored her to you, Harley." He stated as he leaned back, sitting at the foot of the bed on his knees, mimicking her style.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah. I just hadn't ever seen her act that way. It threw me a little is all." He admitted rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

She nodded, "I see."

"Yeah." He was rubbing the back of his neck more. It was starting to bother her a little bit. It was like he had something to say. He just wasn't saying it.

"What is it Floyd?" She tilted her head curiously.

"I just don't ever want you to think you're not enough for me, Dollface."

She shook her head slowly, "I thought it for a moment earlier today, but I know better now." She was looking down at the bedsheets again.

He blew a heavy sigh out of his nose, nostrils flaring for a moment. He wasn't used to big gestures of love for women. Harley was worth it though. He was better than all the others. He leaned forward, taking her face in his hands. "Don't ever think you're not enough for me, Quinn. Cause you are everything to me."

She nodded slowly, a smile like no others he'd ever seen forming on her face. It was nostalgic almost. She was trying to figure out how she spent so much time with J, when Floyd had been in Gotham all along as well.

"Thank you." She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips before pressing her forehead to his.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Harley deals with memories of her time with the Joker when an unexpected visitor arrives to question her on the subject. Floyd deals with the pressure of fatherhood and needs reassurance from Harley when Zoe brings up her school's annual Father-Daughter Dance, forcing him to meet the other private school fathers.**


	6. Back To The Start

A/N: I was listening to "The Scientist" by Coldplay the other night, and it gave me the perfect inspiration for this chapter. It goes into the origin stories of Harley and Floyd. It'll carry over into the next chapter or two, just because it sort of just begins in this one. Zoe and other underlying situations, like the mission for J, will still be included. These events are a kind of trigger for Harley and Floyd, making them open up to one another to make things easier on themselves. I hope that makes a little bit of sense. I hope this is enjoyable. Let me know in the reviews.

Floyd had gotten up earlier than usual that morning. Harley was already awake, since she was the one that had been getting Zoe ready for school for the past couple of weeks. That's how it had been lately. Floyd was more of a night person now. Not getting much sleep because he was still paranoid about the threats to his family: Susan, The Joker, Task Force X, Waller, Flag, The Joker. So Harley, who slept like a rock so long as Floyd was near, would get up early, make Zoe breakfast, and take her to school. Floyd would get up an hour or so after Harley returned home. Then, when it was time for Zoe to come home from school, Floyd would go and get her. It was a pretty decent system, but Floyd was beginning to have some guilt over it. Harley had begged him to get some sleep. He had agreed to attempt, but he felt better watching her sleep. Knowing she was safe. Today, however, Floyd had gotten up early as well. Harley was in the kitchen, making scrambled eggs and bacon. Her back was to him, but she was already dressed and ready for the day. Her hair was pulled back into a thick fishtail braid that sat on top of her head and trailed down her back. She was wearing a blue and white pinstriped button down shirt, tucked into black skinny jeans pair with denim strappy heels. He took a moment to just observe. He hadn't really appreciated fashion and clothing much until they had moved back into a more normal setting. Susan never tried much when they were together. She often sported sweats and the nicer clothes she would wear were never flattering.

Her hips swayed with the beat of the song on the radio. Some Maroon 5 song, he thought. He didn't know the name. He wasn't all that into music, but watching her move to the beat while she cooked made him want to buy the album then and there. After a while of just watching her, admiring the woman he's come to love so much, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, planting sloppy kisses across the nape of her neck. He was greeted with her delighted giggles, before she turned her head at an awkward angle to give him a soft, good morning kiss. He stepped back when the oven beeped, indicating something was done. She bent down and pulled out a batch of chocolate chip muffins. He cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Damn, you feeding an army?" He joked, nudging her playfully as he leaned around her, grabbing a piece of bacon off the cooled pan.

She shrugged simply, "I just felt like baking is all. I like to do it, and I'm good at it."

He smiled, "You certainly are." He murmured as he tapped her butt lightly as he stepped aside, heading across the kitchen to their mint colored Keurig in the corner. He placed a black brew cup in for him, watching her as it hummed to life, filling his large mug.

She was swaying her hips to the music again as she exited the room. Drake, maybe.

She listened to a lot of new music because Zoe did. She used it as a tool to get to know the girl when they had first met. Zoe was skeptical, so she did a lot of things to break down her shell. She liked new songs, 5th Harmony, Drake, Rihanna. So Harley's phone had a lot of modern pop stations. She said it helped Zoe be more of a morning person.

She walked down the hall, swaying her hips because she knew Floyd was watching. She felt a playful smirk form on her lips as she looked over her shoulder at him, her smirk forming a flirtatious smile. Before he could say anything, she threw his smiling, tongue-tied expression a simple wink and headed into Zoe's bedroom to wake her up.

"Sugarplum!" She chirped as she skipped through Zoe's dimly lit bedroom. She skipped across the room and pulled back her curtains, letting natural light throw itself across her room. Zoe rolled over, pulling the covers over her head and groaning.

"No." She stated groggily.

"But Zoee!"

"No. It's too early."

Harley rolled her eyes and strode across the room and jumped onto Zoe's full sized bed, rolling over once she landed on the edge of her bed. "If you don't get up, I'll have to make you." Her smile was wicked.

Zoe's eyes peered at her through the covers, "No."

Harley shrugged, a toothy grin evolving from her smile. "Suit yourself." She stated simply before tickling the girl until she erupted into violent squeals and giggles. Thrashing across the bed and jumping to the floor, getting up and running out to the kitchen, laughing while she went. Harley sat up on the bed, kneeling over the covers as she fixed some pieces of hair that had fallen out during her attack on the girl. She tucked some strands behind her ears, smiling at the idea that these were her mornings now. This was really her life.

She padded down the hall and into the kitchen, leaning against the wall's frame, watching as Zoe and Floyd shared a muffin. Some spare crumbs escaped Zoe's mouth as she laughed at something her father said. Floyd was smiling, which made Harley smile a little bit too.

Harley skipped across the kitchen to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a carton of milk. She poured herself a glass as well as one for Zoe. Zoe was more cooperative about drinking milk in the mornings now, so long as Harley did it with her. It was only fair, and Harley had agreed with that notion.

The morning went on like it normally did - just better because Floyd was up and, for the most part, ready for the day. Harley rushed the two of them off to get dressed and ready for the day. She cleaned up the kitchen while they got dressed. Floyd walked out in a gray long sleeved shirt with a few buttons on top undone and black trousers. Zoe dashed out of her room, wearing a darker red dress, causing eyebrows raised by both Harley and Floyd.

"Why are you dressing up?" Harley inquired, narrowing her eyes at Zoe.

"You never dress up for school," Floyd followed up, stepped closer to Harley, leaning one shoulder against the wall next to her as her back was against it, arms over her chest.

"What are you two coming at me like a parenting team now?" Zoe countered, rolling her eyes at the two.

Floyd nodded, looking at Harley who was already looking at him, a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I guess we are a team." Floyd mentioned, nudging Harley's back with his shoulder playfully.

"The coolest parenting team ya got Sugarplum!" Harley quipped, sticking her fist out to Floyd, only to be met with his in what Zoe could only call the lamest attempt of parents being cool. Well, Harley wasn't really her mother, but Zoe felt closer to Harley than she ever had Susan. She could tell her father felt closer to Harley too, so sometimes in the back of her mind, without thinking, she thinks of Harley as her mother.

Zoe dropped her head and made a small huffing sound, sliding her backpack onto the counter and unzipping it. After a moment of riffling through it, she pulled out a flyer. Wayne Industry's annual charity Gala. This year's theme was a father daughter dance. Harley raised her eyebrow once more at the flyer, fighting a smile as she did so. Floyd rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not sure how to feel about the idea Zoe was attempting to put out there. "This afternoon there's a meeting about it, and we have to dress up." She looked at her father expectantly.

He shook his head slowly, "I'll think about it, Sweetie." The last part was muffled slightly on Floyd's part, due to Harley elbowing him in the stomach lightly, eying him suspiciously while he spoke to Zoe.

"Why don't you two talk about this on your walk to school this morning?" Harley suggested as she rolled her eyes at Floyd, nodding encouragingly at Zoe in the process. Floyd nodded slowly, taking Zoe by the hand as they exited the apartment building. Zoe stayed back for a moment, looking at Harley with pleading eyes. Harley bent down, squatting to be eye level with the girl, "Don't worry, Sugarplum. I'll get him to that dance." Zoe smiled gratefully at Harley before hugging her tightly.

"Hunny you're gonna be late!" Floyd called from down the hall, eying Harley as he watched the exchange. He knew she was promising Zoe she'd get him to that dance, but he was the father that killed people for money. Despite the fact that it's a secret throughout most of Gotham, he still felt as though the elite's eyes burned into his back with judgement whenever he walked in a room. He didn't want Zoe to see her father in an actual, public display with other, better dad's. She would see how much of a disgrace to her he really was at events like a father daughter dance, at Bruce Wayne's mansion no less. He didn't say much about it as he walked Zoe to school, dodging her questions with a subject change, or passive, "I'll think about it,"s whenever Zoe asked about his attendance in this meeting, this dance. He knew why she wanted him there. He just didn't know how to explain to her his convictions about it without sounding like a dick. Hell, maybe he just was a dick all around.

He shook his head at the thought, bending down and kissing Zoe's cheek on the steps of her prep school before watching her walk in, feeling a pang of guilt in his stomach when he saw the defeat in her step as she walked into school. He mentally kicked himself. Yeah, he definitely was a dick.

When he got back, Harley was sitting on the marble island, legs stretched out, painting her toenails white. He smirked at the sight of her, painting her toenails in the kitchen. She was still quirky, he'll give her that. She looked up when he unbolted the door, opening it. Her eyes searched his for a moment, before going back to her toenails.

"You should take her to that dance," She stated simply, without looking at him.

He shrugged, "You're probably right,"

She looked up at that, turning her head with a questioning look thrown his direction from over her shoulder. "Then why are ya acting so weird about it?"

He shrugged at her once more, "I'm not like those other fathers,"

Harley rolled her eyes, swinging her legs over the side, letting them dangle back and forth to dry faster. "You're a good father. Probably better than those rich pussies," she retorted.

He smirked at that, "She loves me now, but when I'm around all those other fathers. Fathers with real jobs and real family dynamics. Fathers who haven't fucked it all up for their daughters on multiple occasions. She's gonna see me for what I really am, and she's gonna hate me for it."

Harley dropped down as soon as the words left his mouth, striding over to him quickly. "Hey, hey hey." She started, grabbing her face in her hands gently, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Somewhere along the line, someone or something must've convinced you that you're a bad guy. But Muffin, you're just not." Her thumbs stroked his cheeks soothingly, supportive. Her words made him feel a little bit better, but it brought him back to a time where he realized just how bad of a guy he really was.

She tilted her head at him, "Muffin?" She stated softly, moving her head back away from him.

"Hey, Floyd." She said with a little more confidence, snapping her fingers in his face.

He blinked several times, "Huh? Sorry. What?"

She eyed him skeptically, "That look is reserved for me, Muffin. What's got you distracted all of the sudden?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. It's nothing, Dollface."

She stared at him more, considering what to say next. Floyd isn't someone who likes to be pressured into revealing stuff. She isn't either, and she knows what it's like to be. She didn't want to make him feel cornered or trapped by forcing information out of him. Whatever it was though, it definitely shook him to the core. She could see it in his eyes. He looked as if he had remembered something horrific. It was either something he had done, or something that was done to him. Harley shook her head to herself lightly, maybe he was like her in the sense that he had done some horrific things in response to some horrific things that had been done to him.

Before she could think about it more, there was another knock on the door. Harley rolled her eyes, groaning as she and Floyd turned towards the door. "Go get yourself something to drink and sit down. I'll get rid of whoever it is, so we can talk more, Baby." Floyd nodded, leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose. She smiled at him, but groaned more dramatically as the knocking persisted.

She marched across the foreyard, swinging the door open rather aggressively, prepared to tell whoever it was to fuck off.

"Harleen Quinzel?" The unfamiliar man in a suit and sunglasses asked firmly.

She raised her eyebrow and scoffed, "Maybe three years ago, Sweetheart."

Floyd looked over his shoulder from the couch, but couldn't get a good view, "Who is it?"

"I have no idea." Harley replied over her shoulder, her eyes not leaving the man at the front door.

"You're under arrest for the assault and battery of Mrs. Susan Lawton," The man stated flatly, grabbing her by the upper arms, turning her harshly and cuffing her.

"Wait I didn't even do anything this time!" She struggled against the man's grip. "Floyd!"

He got up from his spot on the couch, jogging towards the door. "Harley!"

"Hold on!" She grappled against the man cuffing her, "She attacked me!"

"What the Hell?" Floyd bellowed at the man. "She didn't do that. Let her go!"

The man didn't say anything else, besides reciting the Miranda Rights as he jerked her against the doorframe, locking the cuffs on her small wrists. She groaned and wrestled against her restraints as he dragged her out the door. "Floyd! Get your stuff together and meet me at the police station!" She barked out as the man gripped her harder, lugging her out the door and down the hall. She stopped struggling at that, not wanting to make that big of a scene and have anyone see and recognize her as Harley Quinn, alerting the Joker she was back, and going to jail. That would definitely cause a stir around Gotham. If she was back and going to jail, and where there's smoke, there's fire. The Joker would take great delight in setting that fire off.

"Shit, shit, shit." Floyd stated as he paced across the room, grabbing his jacket and keys off the couch, and sprinting out the door. Harley and the man were out of sight. He palmed the side of his face, doing a full 3/60 before remembering where Gotham's holding cells with for big criminals, like the mob families or anarchists. Definitely a place Waller should put on her list for recruitments. It was where he was held before he was sent to Belle Reve. Probably not where they held Harley, considering a place in Gotham could easily be compromised by the Joker. That is, only if he felt like rescuing her. Rumor has it, he left her to drown and be arrested anyway. Floyd jumped in his car, barely buckling his seatbelt before he put it in gear, speeding down the road.

He activated the bluetooth from his steering wheel, "Call Susan Lawton." He tried to state flatly. The phone rang multiple times, before a groggy voice picked it up. He rolled his eyes, of course she was still asleep close to noon.

"What?" her tone was sharp, pained. He scoffed to himself, across. She was hungover.

"You wanna tell me why the fuck Harley's in jail right now?"

He could tell he was rolling her eyes into the phone. "So she's going to jail. Perfect face for a criminal,"

"YOU stabbed HER."

"She withheld MY child from ME. Just because you decided to play house with a psychotic clown does not mean that Zoe should be exposed to that."

"Exposed to what? You tried to kill someone in the same vicinity of your own daughter. Between the two of you, you are much more the problem than Harley."

"So you admit you think she's a problem,"

"I never fucking said that. Stop twisting my words." He took a deep breath, shakily trying to get himself together, and watch the road, "Harley is being taken to the holding cells you had to pick Zoe up from a year ago when I was arrested. Meet me there to tell the police this was a misunderstanding. Or I'm gonna go in there, with our eleven year old daughter, and she'll tell the police she saw her mommy try to stab her daddy's girlfriend."

"Do not try to pin my own daughter against me, you bastard," She snapped back, becoming more awake and venomous with each and every sentence.

"Oh, I'm not pinning anyone against anything. As soon as I walked in the door to clean up you're Goddamn mess, Zoe told me all about how she watched you try to kill the only good female role model she's ever had."

"The only good female role model? You're honestly telling me that the Joker's bitch is a better role model to your daughter than her own mother?"

"She wouldn't let you in the house when she knew Zoe was afraid. She was ready and able to kill you, but didn't cause she didn't want to traumatize our daughter. You on the other hand had no problem trying to commit murder with our daughter in the area, you stupid bitch."

"I didn't call any cops on the whore, if it makes you feel any better."

"I have a hard time believe you. So meet me there anyways. You have twenty minutes before I go sign our daughter out of school and fill her in on the situation."

"She wouldn't commit me of something like this."

"Attempted murder? After watching Harley risk her life to protect her from you? Not your finest moment. Want to take the chance?"

There was a pause on the other line, then some muffled sound, like she let out a deep sigh. "I'll be there in twenty."

He hung up before anything else could be said. He had no desire to talk to her after this. Nor did he intend to get Zoe anymore involved in this, but he wasn't going to let Harley rot for something she didn't do.

He parked in the fire lane outside the station, ignoring the front door guard's feeble attempts of admonishment as he ran in. He saw the guy that had arrested Harley first. He was leaning against the desk, talking to the man that ran the lobby here. It was the same guy that had taken and bagged all his items when the cops brought him in. He huffed and stopped at the threshold. There was no way in Hell he was getting in with that over glorified secretary running the door. He ran a hand over his head, trying to think of something. After a moment, he froze, pulling out his phone.

"Lawton? Everything okay?"

He let out a sigh of relief, silently becoming thankful for an answer. "Flag. You still in Gotham?"

He let out a strained chuckle, "Yeah. Actually dealing with a little domestic disturbance gone wrong at the moment. According to our offender, you should be here as well."

He rolled his eyes when Flag stepped out, but he was thankful to have him there. He saw the whole thing happen. It would be good for Harley to have the country's best Navy Seal vouch for her.

He walked up to Flag, smirking slightly. He didn't want to come across as happy to see him. He didn't like showing the people that had caged him to begin with he enjoys whenever they help. "I called Susan, she's coming down to drop the charges."

Flag raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. "That's weird you managed that,"

"It took some convincing," he replied simply, shrugging.

"It must have, considering she wasn't the one that called. Waller did."

He took a step back, anger and confusion taking over. "What the fuck, Flag?"

He raised his arms up, accepting defeat. "I'll explain on the way, come with me."s

"You don't scare me," her smile was toothy and her voice was sultry and teasing as she tipped her chair back and put her heels on the metal table in front of her, propping her feet up.

The man was leaning forward, elbows on the table with his fingers laced together beneath his chin, supporting his fat face. He was the new Attorney General in Gotham. Since Dent flew off the handle, the job went to one of his assistants. An older, overweight man who was balding and rather sweaty during his "meeting" with Harley. Waller liked to call it that, but everyone knew what it really was. An interrogation. Harley was the wildcard of the squad. He knew Waller wouldn't believe Harley was tame despite her newly domestic lifestyle.

The man leaned forward even more, but he lost his edge once more when Harley popped a bubble with her gum, causing him to flinch. Harley let out a giggle, nodding as she held the ends of her curls between her fingers, twisting it casually. "Yeah. Ya don't scare me one bit."

He shrugged, trying, and failing, to play it cool. "And why is that?"

She leaned forward, pulling her legs down from the table and letting the chair sit upright once more. "Well ya see, Mistah." She placed her elbows on the metal table between them with a thud, mimicking his style with her fingers holding up her chin. "I lived with scary. And you don't have his smile." She stated tauntingly with a wink and a smile.

He visibly shuddered. Floyd laughed behind the mirrored glass, receiving a harsh glare from Waller and other, nameless government agent. She hadn't seen him yet, by the time he had gotten there and been briefed by Flag, she was already in a questioning room. As he observed it, he began to wonder if it was the same one he had been in about a year ago now. Susan, had also shown up, but Flag promptly sent her home, stating it was a misunderstanding. She had attempted to press, according to Flag at least. Floyd had refused to leave the room where Waller, himself, and Flag were originally observing Harley's "meeting" with the Attorney General. He was worried if he left, they would use a little more forceful tactics to get her to talk. But, Susan had attempted to see Floyd, probably to give him a piece of her mind for making her come down there. Flag refused, telling her it was official business of the US Government now, sending her home without another word.

The man let out a deep sigh, nodding slowly at her. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, or the situation. I just have a few questions I need to a-"

"If you didn't want this to be a tough situation, you probably shouldn't have sent someone to my home to arrest me," She countered, raising an eyebrow at the man.

He nodded once more, "Fair enough. How about we take it easy from here?"

She tilted her her head at him, a half snarl forming on her face. "I'd like to talk to the real puppet master, here."

He tilted his head at her as well, mirroring her expression, just not nearly as an unnerving look on him. "What do you mean?"

Without changing her expression or her gaze, she reached her arm out, extending it fully and pointing it at the wall they were all standing behind. "Amanda Waller." She stated simply.

Waller rolled her eyes at the glass, pressing a finger against her ear, "The doors are unlocking, I'm coming in."

The man looked at the glass and nodded slowly, not even attempting to hide the gulp he made, obviously too nervous for his own good. When she was in the full on Harley Quinn mode, the fear of the people around her just made her more comfortable. It gave her a sense of power. She was looking at the glass, but her gaze was directly on him. She knew he was there, they had agreed he'd meet her here to clear up the whole "misunderstanding," but it still amazed him she could pick him out so quickly without even seeing him. He nodded at her, despite the fact that he couldn't see her, and padded across the floor, laying a firm hand on Waller's shoulders as she exited the observation room.

She shrugged him off quickly, "Do not touch me, Deadshot."

He flinched slightly at his alias being used when he wasn't in uniform, but didn't back down. "Send me in there with you," He practically commanded her.

She rolled her eyes at him, looking completely unfazed, "You're in no position to make demands with me. Not with your lady friend locked up here."

"My lady friend was locked up under false pretences, ya'll jokers know that. What's stopping me from calling my ex wife back in here to clear this all up? And to do that, I think that would expose you and this whole operation?" He countered, Harley's fire had definitely infected him, Waller noted. He was beginning to carry himself in a way that gave people the feeling he had nothing to lose, a loose cannon.

She scoffed, "I still have a bomb in both your necks."

He raised his hands up, "Then kill us. You'll be out the two strongest members of your little squad, and you'll still be exposed. We'll be left dead, and you'll be left with nothing except the desire to be dead."

She stared at him for a moment, it was obvious his words had made an impact, but she was trying to cover up her reaction. "Come on," She muttered, leading him out of the observation room and into her interrogation room.

She leaned back in her chair upon the sight of Waller, putting her hands behind her head as if she were on a beach, taking in the sunlight. Her eyes glazed over Floyd for a moment, but didn't react much to his presence. He tilted her head at her, furrowing his eyebrows from the threshold. She looked back at him, taking in his expression: vague, muffled concern. He probably didn't want to show Waller, or the other officials watching that he cared all that much. She understood, but still looked at him for another moment, nodding slightly before turning back to Waller, indicating to him she was alright. She eyed Waller for a moment, her face practically unreadable under a half snarl-half smile she had patented to make her rivals unsettled in her presence. The Joker had taught her well, he noted. That was about the only good thing J could be credited for, her fearlessness in conflict and the ability to get the upperhand in situations by a simple change in expression.

"Our next mission puts you in the focal point, Dr. Quinzel." Waller stated flatly, eying her skeptically.

She shrugged, her relaxed expression unwavering, "How so?"

"We want to catch your Puddin and put him on the squad." She stated simply, as if she was talking about the weather.

Harley's metal chair skidded and clanged against the floor as she tipped it forward, having it land flat on the floor. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. Her expression became hard, harder than Floyd ever remembered. Her eyes weren't glossed over though. She wasn't in a bad memory trance, Floyd noted. But she was more alert than she was previously.

"That is the stupidest thing I've evah heard, lady." She retorted after a moment, rolling her eyes at Waller.

"Maybe, but imagine someone on the Squad with resources and a following like your former friend's." She commanded, her eyes glazed over, as if she was imagining all the power she'd have if she took down the Joker.

"His power and resources would be the reason it won't work." Harley commented flatly.

Floyd remained silent. He didn't know much about the Joker, or Harley's time with him. She was the best judge on what to do when it came to him, so he'd trust her completely on this one. All he really knew about the Joker was that if he ever came across him, he'd plant a round in his chest and happily watch him die.

Waller stared at her for a moment, before letting out a deep breath, "Well, Miss Quinn. We can't do this without you and your insight. So prove me wrong."

"What do ya mean?" Harley asked skeptically.

"You say he's not a good addition to Task Force X. However, I feel he would be the strongest member. Your interrogation will either prove me wrong or prove me right. Either way, this can't continue without your cooperation."

Harley smirked at her, leaning back, stretching her hands over her head and yawning. She looked at her wrist, making an over dramatic gasp as if she was wearing a watch that told her she was late for something. "Look at the time! It's almost three! I actually have to pick someone up from school." She stated bitterly, growling at Waller before getting up and heading to the door. There were two guards there Floyd was shocked he hadn't noticed. They grabbed her as she attempted to exit, pushing her harshly back into the room. She stumbled slightly before catching her balance.

Floyd's protective side of her breached his collected surface. He stepped forward, grabbing her waist supportively, steadying her. "What the fuck?" He barked at the guards who raised their tasers to the two of them, preparing to fire.

"Don't worry about them," Waller commanded from behind them, ordering the guards to lower their weapons.

"Tell your errand boys to keep their damn hands off her." Floyd snapped back at Waller over his shoulder.

Harley shook a little, signaling for Floyd to let go. It threw him for a loop, but he figured it was just because she didn't want to show much weakness in front of their head zookeeper. Neither of them wanted the other to be used as leverage against them. Despite the fact that they were living together and raising his daughter, they still didn't want anyone to think they were anything more than squadmates. Floyd shrugged before leaning against the wall, away from Harley. The attempt seemed to be feeble, but he didn't want Waller to think she could threaten Floyd to get information from Harley. He stayed away from her, obeying her silent wishes.

Waller looked between them. "I understand you two have a child that should be getting out of school within the next hour or so."

They both didn't say anything, but they bodies tensed up from different areas of the room. Neither of them wanted Zoe dragged into it.

Harley decided to play it cool like she had before she was brought into Floyd's life. "I don't have any kids," shrugging off Waller's cold statement.

Waller nodded at her, hitting her hand against her head as if to say she had forgotten something rather important. "Of course! My mistake. We can just bring her here then, let her watch as you tell all about the horrible things you did before you came into her life then, hm?" Waller threatened casually, putting Harley back in her place.

Harley got up from the chair she had sat back in moments before, striding over to Waller, "Are ya threatening me?" She said. She wasn't very tall, but she towered over Waller with the help of her thick heels. Even in a normal setting with normal hair and a normal outfit, Harley's intimidation factor was still through the roof. Floyd's fists were balled at his sides, he didn't have to look down to know his knuckles had turned white under the pressure.

Waller nodded, "Why don't we send your man friend on his merry way to get his daughter, and we'll let you go in a little bit, just as soon as you give me what I want."

Harley let out a deep sigh, looking over at Floyd as she blew out her air.

"Give us a moment, please." She mumbled to Waller, but her eyes didn't leave Floyd.

Waller considered her request for a moment, but realized Harley was actually attempting to comply, she just needed a moment to compose herself and help Lawton compose himself before she began to open up. She nodded, motioning for the guards to follow her out.

Floyd walked over to her, sitting across from her at the metal table as she settled down in her chair.

"I can get you out of here. I'm not leaving if you're not gonna be leaving with me." He started.

She shook her head, "You have to go get Zoe. I don't want her being dragged into this, and neither do you."

He stared at her for a moment, sort of at a loss for words. She was going to stay in jail? What for? "You didn't do anything wrong, Harley." He protested.

"Yeah. Actually, I did." She countered.

Floyd raised his eyebrows at her, not believing what he was hearing. "Susan tried to kill you that wasn't your fault."

She shook her head, "No, I'm talking about before. I did horrible, horrible things before I knew you. I don't want Zoe exposed to that. So, you need to go get changed into something fancy, meet your daughter at her school, and take her to that father daughter dance rehearsal. Hopefully I'll be home by the time that's over." She leaned forward, rubbing her hands against her upper arms, as if she were cold. Floyd knew better though, she was just anxious.

He tilted his head at her sympathetically. "I don't feel right leaving you here."

"Would ya feel better if Zoe had to watch this?" She replied softly, starting to realize what all she'll have to talk about once Floyd left. She'd be on her own with buckets of horrible memories of herself and the Joker. It was the only way to keep him away from Floyd, Zoe, and the squad. Despite leaving them behind in Belle Reve, they were still her friends. Digger, Waylon, Chato. They didn't deserve someone like Mistah J around. He'd kill them in a second with a smile on his face and escape. He had no remorse for any of it. He simply didn't give a shit about anything else except his blind pursuit of the Bat, and when it's convenient for him, Harley herself.

Floyd nodded, getting up without another word. When Harley didn't get up to follow him, he strided over to the other side of the table, putting a gentle hand on the back of her neck, intertwining his fingers in her hair. "I'll be back to get you if you're not home by the time we get back."

She nodded slowly, not looking at Floyd, afraid she'd break down if he saw the nerves brimming to the surface in her eyes.

He bent down a little further, putting both hands on the sides of her face. "It's gonna be okay, Dollface."

She nodded at him, meeting his eyes as he planted a reassuring kiss on her forehead before heading out the door and exiting the station. Harley didn't turn around to watch him leave, she just stared at the glass, knowing Waller had watched the whole thing.

The Attorney General and Waller walked back in after a few moments, but Harley didn't flinch. She just stared at the glass for a long moment even after they were settled. It was almost as if she didn't blink or move. She was entranced with something, and it fascinated Waller.

"We're ready for you now, Dr. Quinzel." The man said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She leaned forward in her chair, elbows on the table, staring both of them down, a pleasant snarl on her face.

"What do ya wanna know about my Puddin'?" She asked, mock excitement dancing across her tone.

Waller leaned forward, placing both her palms firmly on the table. "Take us through the whole thing,"

The man had brought in a pitcher and three glasses of water. He poured her a glass and slide it across the table, clicking his pen and opening his notepad as she took a sip.

"Well," she sighed. "I guess I'm going back to the start."

Next chapter: Harley goes over the major moments in her life with the Joker with Waller. Floyd worries for her safety and stability.


	7. Losing Your Memory

**A/N: TRIGGER FOR DOMESTIC ABUSE WARNING. This chapter is definitely one I've worked really hard on. It's quite graphic in some areas, but I think I did Harley and the Joker's relationship (or my take on it throughout these stories) justice. Let me know if I should write more flashbacks for other characters! Enjoy.**

 _"_ _Why don't you tell me about yourself?" He countered, after dodging another one of her questions._

 _She rolled her eyes, "That's not how this works, Mister Joker."_

 _"_ _I would very much appreciate it if you would call me Mister J."_

 _"_ _If that would make you more comfortable, then sure."_

 _"_ _Do you know what else would make me more comfortable, Dr. Quinzel?" His voice was deep and dripping with every kind of emotion that ever existed. It was almost like he was about to be sent over the edge into a waterfall of everything that could possibly be felt._

 _She knew she shouldn't have been, but she was intrigued, "What?"_

 _He took a deep breath, wiggling in his straight jacket slightly, as if to get comfortable. "You tell me something about yourself before I share all about me."_

 _She raised an eyebrow, "How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain?"_

 _"_ _It'll be like a game!" His eyes lit up, "You tell me something about yourself, then I'll tell you something about myself. We can go back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth! Like a Merry-Go-Round."_

 _Her gut said no. Her head said no. The little hairs on the back of her neck said no. Every once of her said no but, "Yeah, sure. Why not?" was what left her lips._

"Miss Quinn." The man's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she blinked several times.

"How did it all start?"

She tilted her head at him, trying to think back.

 _"_ _Well, my favorite color is blue." She stated flatly, not entirely sure what to share._

 _"_ _No-no-no-no-no. Something more real than that?" He said, stomping his feet underneath his chair._

 _She tilted her head at him, "I'm not exactly sure what you want from me."_

 _He nodded slowly, looking thoughtful for a moment. He smiled then, baring his silver teeth. "I got these from a good friend of mine."_

 _She scoffed, "The Batman? I'd hardly call him a friend to you."_

 _He leaned across the table then, his face inches away from hers. "He bashed my face in, breaking each and every perfect tooth, all because I played a little joke on Commissioner Gordon." His breath smelled like a mixture of mints and cigarettes, wherever he could be getting either of those things was a mystery to her._

 _"_ _What kind of joke?"_

 _"_ _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahahah. You're turn."_

 _She brought her pen to her mouth chewing on her cap. "I've always been a straight A student."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. Well, the area his eyebrows should be, "And?"_

 _"_ _It wasn't enough."_

 _He tilted his head, "Wasn't enough for…?"_

 _"_ _Enough for me."_

"So he convinced you to play a ice breaker game, and it all went downhill from there?" Waller summarized.

Harley nodded slowly, "As you all might not know, madness is like gravity."

She raised an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"Sometimes even the most sane people just need a little push,"

 _"_ _I need a machine gun,"_

 _"_ _A machine gun?"_

 _"_ _I can get out of here that way. I can get you out of here that way."_

 _Her eyes glimmered with hopefulness, "You'd really take me with you?"_

 _He nodded quickly, smiling roughly at her, "I'll take you far away from places like this one, Harleen."_

 _She scrunched her nose, "I don't care for that name,"_

 _He laughed really loud for a few moments, "Good." His face turned serious, "We'll have to change that one."_

 _She smiled at that, watching him as he pushed himself up slightly in his chair, leaning almost the entirety of his upper body onto the table between them. His eyes looked at hers pleadingly. When she leaned forward as well, copying his moments, he kissed her in a way that should've been illegal. It was too persuasive, too quick, too loving, too desperate, too real, too passionate, too much of all the things Dr. Harleen Quinzel's life had been lacking. Everything she was missing was in that kiss. That kiss opened up every part of her mind she'd hadn't thought to access before. The desperation, the blind faith and love, the dependence in another, all of that was open now. Open and ready for a life where those things could run free._

 _"_ _When do you need the machine gun?" Her voice was small, almost like a squeak. Whether it was excitement or nervousness, she didn't know. She didn't really care either._

"You became a monster from that point on." One of the guards at the door behind her spat at her back.

She rolled her eyes, shoving her chair out and standing up quickly. She turned around and marched up to the man, looking him dead in the face. "You got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do. You've hurt a lot of people, this doesn't justify that." He said, however his tone was less confident when she got up in his face.

"Oh! You want an apology?" She said, a smile creeping onto her face. A toothy, rough-around-the-edges smile that scared any and all of her challengers.

The man shrugged shakily, backing down once he realized he had pricked at wall in her mind.

She grabbed the guard by his collar, shoving him against the door. "Why should I apologize for the monster I became when no one ever apologized for making me that way?"

The guard raised his hand up, ready to backhand the crazed woman.

"Hey! No." Waller shouted from across the room. The man shook his head, lowering his hand as Harley let him go, walking back to her chair, slumping back down in it, placing an elbow on the table, her hand supporting her head and covering half her face.

"You said that no one ever apologized for making you this way. What made you this way?"

"That way." Harley corrected, "I like to think I've gotten a little bit better."

Waller tilted her head, shrugging, "Maybe."

 _She entered the club on his arm. Literally, she was wearing a choker with a chain attached to a metal bracelet on his right wrist. It was about four feet long, gold and diamond encrusted, something she wouldn't have been caught dead in three weeks ago, when she was still Dr. Quinzel. She stayed close to him, careful not to touch him though. He told her that when he works he doesn't want her all over him. Only when it is essential for him closing a deal. The whole thing felt a little weird to her, but she wasn't going to complain. Her Puddin had set her free! This was her life now, and she'd have to learn to accept that._

 _"_ _Aye yo J!" A man with tattoos all over his arms called from his booth. His hair was long and dyed all sorts of colors. He seemed like a nobody, but Mistah J smiled crazily at the man, tugging her chain harshly to follow him as he headed to the booth. He walked over and sat down, pulling her into his laugh. She smiled and giggled at that, just in the way he had taught her. She was really happy her Puddin was hugging her and loving her, but she had to oversell it in front of clients and business partners. He rubbed on her back as he talked with the man about getting guns? Cars? Something that seemed important to him, she wasn't really paying attention. She was so fascinated by the goings on around her. He owned his place? Well, of course he did. The club was called The Funhouse, and well, it wasn't wrong at all. There were cages with women dancing in them, large, fully stocked bars with clown bartenders on every wall in the room, neon_ _colored beading around all the private booths in the back. The strobe lights were blaring and changing colors as a man with a torn up, bloodied bunny rabbit mascot head and a crisp tuxedo manned the DJ booth, playing any and all kinds of music, as long as it was fast, loud, and met by the crowd with cheers and erotic dancing. She felt herself smile, she didn't know where to start. Everything looked so exciting, she couldn't wait for her Puddin to be done so he could dance with her._

 _"_ _Pumpkin. Sit." His voice was commanding as he brought her back to reality. Oh, right. She knew this part. She was supposed to climb off of him and sit on her knees on the floor next to his seat. She didn't like it all that much, but she loved the smile on Mistah J's face when she did it. She sat down on the purple and green tiled floor, looking up flirtatiously at Mistah J's "friend," across the booth from them._

 _"_ _Damn, J. Who's the new girl?" The man stated as he let out a low whistle, his attention had completely shifted from the intense conversation with Mistah J to Harley sitting on the floor._

 _Her dress was a two piece, black with mesh netting that was decorated with sequins. Her toned, pale stomach showed off her new tattoo, "Lucky You," and the one on the small of her back, a pair of eyes with "He's Always Watching" and a J as the nose. She wasn't much for these tattoos either, but it made her Puddin smile, so she was as happy as could be._

 _"_ _This is my one and only!" He stated proudly, staring down at his new creation. She was doing pretty well, sitting quietly and smiling when she knew she should. He ran a hand threw her curled, dyed hair, twirling the ends between his fingers as he just admired her for a moment. "Lucky for you though, I'm not her one and only!" He stared at her as her eyes widened a little bit. "Would you like a taste?" He asked expectantly as he stared at the man across from him, the man who was staring at Harley._

 _"_ _Yes, yes I would." He nodded quickly, his eyes darkening and voice growing huskier by the second._

 _He rubbed Harley's back before slapping it, making her stand at the shock and the sting. "You belong to him for the rest of the night, Darling! You're my present to this tall drink of water!" Mistah J said as he put his hand with a tattoo of a smile over his mouth._

 _She stared at him slowly as he took off his bracelet, handing it over to the man next to him. "She's wild, don't let her get far." He said with a wink at the man across the table._

 _"_ _No way," she breathed quietly, not believing what was really happening. She loved her Puddin, but this? She didn't even know this man's name?_

 _J's face snapped from the man to hers, his smile faltering quickly, "What was that, Cupcake?"_

 _"_ _I just thought," she began to stutter, she didn't like the way he was looking at her, "I just thought you were my one and only too!" Maybe that would make him feel better. Some reassurance? She dated a guy in college who loved to hear stuff like that. Yeah, men like reassurance._

 _He looked at the man who looked taken aback and suddenly uncomfortable. "I'll give you two a minute. Let me know when she's ready," He said with a forced smirk as he got up, pushing the thick layer of beads aside as he headed out to the main area of the club._

 _It wasn't until she watched the man leave that she realized how secluded the booths are from the actual club scene, thanks to the bead lining in place of actual walls. You can kinda sorta see through them, but it was enough to create the illusion of complete privacy._

 _The look he gave her was so emotional there was nothing. It was like he had gone full circle, feeling everything that could possibly be felt and now he had come back to a sense of numbness. He slipped the bracelet that came with her choker back on his wrist, palming his face out of embarrassment. Despite the fact that his face wasn't showing it, he was humiliated. She could tell._

 _"_ _Didn't we agree you do what I say?" He said softly, using both his hands to rub his temples, as if a headache was coming on._

 _He was so calm, but she knew he was mad. Anger was rippling off of him, as if he was pavement and the sun was shining on it on a hot, summer day. It was reflecting and causing her to feel less and less safe as the silent seconds droned on. He looked up, across the table at her, looking her in the eyes. "I'm waiting."_

 _She stammered, a jumble of words and thoughts attempting to come out, but she couldn't find a real answer. Being giving away like she was just some puppy he was trying to get rid of? It was so blatantly wrong, she didn't feel like she should have to explain why._

 _"_ _Well, normally-" He yanked his wrist back behind his head, sending her neck first onto the table, the man's bottle had broken under her 115 pound body, broken glass lodged into her the front of her shoulders and upper arm._

 _"_ _We are NOT normal." He growled, taking off his bracelet and latching it to the table's metal stool that supported it. "I'll send him back in in five minutes."_

 _She looked back up at him, tears freely flowing, "You're a monster!"_

 _He stopped short at that, his breathing becoming heavy as he closed the beaded canopy and turned on his heel back to her. He strided towards her, taking her by her jaw and forcing her to look him in the eyes. His face was in a snarl, his eyes were narrowed and anger filled them to the brim, ready to explode. Instead of hitting her or worse (which was what she had expected at this point), he kissed her in that illegal way again. She kissed him back, somehow finding joy in the horrible situation he had gotten herself into._

 _He pulled apart, a smile on his lips, "Yes, yes I am. But you chose me, so now you're a monster too."_

"Did you feel like your life was constantly at stake?" The Attorney General inquired, trying to get a better understanding.

Harley stared at him for a moment, "Yes. But I convinced myself to enjoy that aspect of it."

"But why?" The man that had once insulted her, calling her a monster about an hour before asked. His voice sounded interested, but soft. Like he was on the edge of his seat, but there was sympathy laced within his desire to know.

She looked over her shoulder at him, a sad smile forming on her face. "Cause sometimes it was good."

 _She skipped into his office, she had had a wonderful afternoon. He gave Frost one of his credit cards and a machine gun and Frost took her shopping. They didn't even have to use the gun! She_ _would never admit that, but even after a year with her Puddin, she preferred shopping without using guns. Her arms were piled high with different bags of baseball bats, hair dye, lingerie, various brightly colored party dresses, makeup, and some shampoo and conditioner. She was so happy to have gone shopping. She was ready to put on some of her purchases and model them for Puddin'._

 _"_ _Puddin'!" She said in a sing-song manner, sliding through the door, dropping her things at the threshold._

 _He turned around in his large, leather business-titanesque chair. Smiling genuinely as she entered the room._

 _"_ _Baby!" He said as he opened his arms and stood._

 _She ran to him and jumped, he picked her up and spun her around as she giggled. He planted a kiss to her temple, "I missed you."_

 _She pulled away for a moment, smiling happily, "Really?"_

 _He took her face in one of his hands, "Of course." He kissed her gently. "Why don't I have them cook us up some dinner, and you can show me all you got today?" His voice got higher at the end of the statement, but she knew it wasn't a question. Anything the Joker wanted was never up for discussion, and this time, she didn't want to discuss it._

"What kind of terms were you on with the Joker before you left for Belle Reve?" The man asked, scratching his bald head with the tip of his pen.

She leaned back then, blowing out some air but angling her lips slightly upward, blowing a loose few strands of hair out of her face. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember the last time she was with Mistah J before she was captured by Batsy.

It came to her, but, "I don't remember," was all she offered.

"You're lying," Waller barked back.

"You don't wanna know,"

"I think I do."

"Just drop it. It has nothing to do with ya sad attempt to bring him to the squad."

"We can bring Zoe Lawton in here at any time, Quinn."

She took a deep breath, "Okay,"

 _She was sitting on the toilet, smiling brightly at the little pregnancy test in her hand. Positive. Finally. Now Mistah J will stop chasing the Bat, and he'll marry her._

 _She padded across the house, opening and shutting his bedroom door quickly. It was still a little dim, the morning was drawing to a close, the early afternoon sun was breaking through his purple curtains, lighting up different areas of the room. His sleeping figure in his large, circular bed. She liked to watch him sleep, despite having separate bedrooms. He looked so peaceful and rested. She loved seeing him this way, it probably was the most real thing about him. She was incredibly happy, but something inside her told her not to tell him at this moment. She took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair as she looked down at the positive test in her hand. She backed out of the room slowly, closing the door gently as not to wake him. She decided to take a bath and figure out what to do._

 _She had been laying in there for awhile, the water was warm, soothing. She had low music playing in the background as she laid back, her head propped up on the edge of the tub, staring at the ceiling. She really wanted a family. She knew she was ready to settle down and leave Gotham, but was Mistah J? The bat infestation was still at large, but maybe he'd go away if Mistah J left? She didn't care much if that bat lived or died, if she was going to be honest. She only cared because her Puddin' cared. But if he decided to leave Gotham and settle down with her, she wouldn't mind if Batsy lived a full life after they were gone. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She was pregnant, with the love of her life's baby. She should be happy. She was happy, she just didn't know how Mistah J would handle it. Whenever she tried to get him to talk with her about settling down, he would brush it off, blame it on work. She shook her head violently, willing her doubt away. Her Puddin loves her, he would settle down to help her with this family. Their family._

 _The door slammed open, hitting the wall behind it with a crunching sound. She opened one eye slightly, looking at the hole in the wall the doorknob had left. Mistah J was mad, she did right not tell him just yet._

 _"_ _Cupcake?" He said sharply, standing at the threshold of her bathroom._

 _She opened her eyes full, sitting up and leaving against the side of the tub, facing him head on. "Yes, Puddin?"_

 _"_ _What's this?" He held up the test with shaking hands._

 _She gulped slightly, here goes nothing. "We're expecting," She said quietly, beginning to feel small._

 _He shook his head harshly, "No-no-no-no-no. This isn't a part of the plan." His tone was even, but dangerous._

 _She tried to reach for her towel, to get up and comfort him. Tell him it was going to be okay. They were pregnant! This was a happy time, "Puddin it's gonna be okay-"_

 _"_ _NO. It is not gonna be okay." He said angrily, taking the towel from her grasp and tossing it across the room. "How could you be so fucking stupid?" He asked with fire brewing in his eyes, his finger pressing sharply against her chest._

 _Suddenly, she felt angry. This wasn't her fault, this wasn't even a problem. They were going to be parents. "Well I didn't do this to myself," She snapped back, fire that mirrored his brimming in her eyes._

 _His eyes widened, shocked by her lack of normal submission. "I never wanted this," he growled after a moment, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently, "Get rid of it."_

 _"_ _I wanted this. You knew I wanted this." She replied simply, tears sliding down her cheeks, but her voice was even, confident._

 _His grip on her shoulder tightened, his nails digging into her skin. It was stinging, burning. She felt warm liquid sliding down her upper arms. He had drawn blood. She shook under his grip, "You're hurting me." She met his eyes, hoping to find some reason and compassion within his. They were empty of all the good she'd hoped to find._

 _"_ _You gonna get rid of it?" He muttered as he pressed harder, getting close enough to her face that she could smell his breath. Morning breath. He must've found the test and flipped out before he did anything else that morning._

 _"_ _No." She said defiantly. She wanted a baby. It wasn't a mystery to him either._

 _He stared at her for a moment, "Fine then." He muttered as he gripped her harder, shoving her down into the water, holding her under as she struggled. He was going to do it, he was going to kill her. She was going to drown at the hands of her Puddin. Her arms reached the surface, breaking out of the water and scratching desperately at his stiff arms. She scratched until she could feel his blood on her fingertips, and she scratched some more. Her vision began to blur under the water, the light reflecting on the surface began to dim, his vibrant green hair and starkly contrasting white skin began to dull. She was going to die. She began very aware of the situation as she stopped fighting back, her lungs on the verge of an explosion. She was losing air, and she was going to die._

 _As her eyes began to slide shut, he yanked her out and dropped her against the side of the porcelain, laughing as she gasped for air. Her waist was against the side, her legs still soaking in the water that was going to be her casket just seconds ago, while her upper body was sprawled over the other side, her bleached and dyed hair dripping against the tiled floor, puddles of the bath water and the water that had invaded her mouth blended together as she coughed it up, gasping and heaving for the air she'd missed under his actions. She pushed herself up weakly after a few moments of breathing deeply, absorbing as much air as she possibly could._

 _"_ _Pumpkin," He said, furrowing the skin where his eyebrows would be together, concern painting his face. She met his eyes and began to dry heave before sobs broke through her surface, escaping uncontrollably as he looked at her sympathetically. He bent down, grabbing her by her tender, bruised and bloody arms and gently helping her to her feet. She wasn't even surprised by his sudden change of mood, it always happens this way. One minute he's angry and kicking her like a disobedient dog, the neck he's comforting her and cradling her like a hurt child. All her anger and betrayed feelings evaporated once he held her, stroking her damp hair while she cried into his chest._

 _"_ _Honey, Baby, Sweetheart," he said sweetly, his words quickening with each syllable, "It's gonna be okay,"_

 _She nodded into his chest, pulling away to let a weak smile form on her face as she looked at him, "I'm glad you think you, Puddin."_

 _He smiled at her as well, nodding for a moment as he looked down. His smile began to contort, but she was too high on the prospects of him gladly accepting his upcoming fatherhood. He was angry at first, but that was just because he was nervous. He had accepted it now, and was happy to be starting a family with her._

 _He leaned away from her, keeping his face concealed from her weary delight as he moved quickly, bringing his hand back swiftly, connecting it with the side of her face. He wasted no time once she fell from the shock of his hand, kicking her in the stomach harshly as she rolled onto her side, attempting to get up. She stayed down at that, feeling his foot connecting sharply with her stomach and ribs. She didn't remember much after that. She remembered screaming at him as he kicked her over and over again. She remembered coughing up blood once he stopped, but he only stopped when he saw blood leaking between her legs. She moved her hands from her stomach after that, her feeble attempts of protecting their child had failed, so she covered her face in shame. He growled under his breath as he left the bathroom, leaving her in a crying, bloody heap of broken dreams and shattered motherhood on the floor. She had failed her baby, and he had made sure of that._

 _She didn't leave the bathroom floor for days. The blood dried in her teeth long after she stopped coughing it up. The blood dried between her legs and the sharp pains in her ribs evaporated into dull, hitched breaths. After about 72 hours, Frost came in, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bed. He had soft pajamas prepared for her as he dressed her, cleaning her and bandaging her before putting her to bed. She cried silently while he did it, but he didn't say anything to her. Not that she had remembered anyway. She stayed in bed for another few days, only getting up when Frost insisted she see a doctor to properly look over his injuries, her miscarriage. She hadn't seen Mistah J within all that time, but when she got back from their private team of doctors, there was a diamond patterned black and white sparkly dress on her bed, with a long, apologetic note from him. She smiled a little, but willed it away. She was mad, but a little happy that he was going to take her on a date night._

 _He came in as she was reading it, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry," He whispered in her hair. She shook her head a little bit, happy to see him after so long but the hurt of him killing their baby was still fresh. "I want all the things you want, Baby. I do," She shook her head at that, stopping as he gripped the side of her face gently, stopping her from resisting him. "I just don't want the Batman at large while we raise our child. He would be too dangerous to have in a world where we had a family, you know that." She nodded at that, beginning to understand his point of view. "-So, in a way. The Batman killed our baby," He finished, with palpable sadness and pain in his voice. It was then she realized, they would never have a family as long as there was a Batman. He was going to take her out so she could dance in her box to forget about the last few days' events. It was all because of the Batman._

"Jesus, Quinn," Flag breathed after a few moments of silence. He had walked in to inform them Floyd was waiting in the parking lot for her with his daughter. He stayed to hear her story, but he wished he hadn't.

She was looking at the wall between Waller and Flag. She didn't seem to be there anymore. Even Waller took a moment to think over what she would say next.

"Is Deadshot aware of any of this?" She asked firmly, clearing her throat to find her voice.

She snapped out of her trance at that, shaking her head violently. "No,and he's not gonna find out." She stared Waller down, her expression hard, but her eyes were pleading. It was a moment of vulnerability for Harley, and it was a rare one at that.

She nodded slowly, agreeing silently to keep him in the dark of what she revealed in here. She didn't do it out of sympathy, despite the fact that that may have been what it looked like to Flag, the guards, and the Attorney General. This was just more information she could leverage, though she'd only use it if she absolutely had to. There were some things that were just too far over the line, even for Waller.

"Can you tell us about your first real relationship exchange with Floyd Lawton?" The man asked, blinking several times from her story, maybe trying to conceal tears? She shook her head at this man, he's such a pussy.

"Ask her," She pointed at Waller, mumbling sharply.

The man turned back to Waller, who took a deep breath as she pulled a tablet out of her case. "Midway City seven months ago,"

She sat up straighter at that, "No, no."

Waller unlocked her tablet and scrolled for a moment, before placing it on the metal table in front of her. It was security camera footage from the roof of the building where J had rescued her. She clicked on the screen, showing Floyd standing in his riot gear, watching her fly away, blowing a kiss at him as she flipped on the rope she was climbing.

 _"_ _Deadshot! Shoot that woman right now," Waller bounded around the corner from her hiding spot, glaring at him as she angrily pointed at her while she flew away._

 _He laughed at her, "She ain't do shit to me."_

 _"_ _You're a hitman,?"_

 _He nodded quickly, "How about a contract? Kill Harley Quinn. Do it for your freedom and your kid."_

 _Deadshot stared at her for a moment, raising both his eyebrows. "On she dead." He snapped back, taking his sniper from the attachment on his suit. He leaned against the ledge, angling his gun at her. He stared at her through the scope for a moment, blinking several times. His expression changed slightly before pulling the trigger. She fell from the rope, hanging off the bottom as she pretended to be dead. She popped up after a second, laughing at Waller and Flag as she flew away._

 _He turned around, walking towards Waller. He bent down in her face, taking a heavy breath, "I missed." As he walked around her to the rest of the squad smiling at him and patting him on the shoulder._

 _After a few moments, she talked into her walkie talkie and the helicopter Harley had escaped in went up in smoke crash landing in the middle of the city. The squad looked somber, no one spoke for a moment. They probably thought she was dead. Floyd dropped his head for a moment, before lifting it up and watching the helicopter she was in burn and break under Waller's orders._

 _"_ _You couldn't save her," Digger muttered as they all walked away, leaving Deadshot to watch the helicopter with a heartbroken expression._

She didn't say anything after a moment. She just stared at the tablet's screen. It was a blurry security camera still of Floyd watching the flames, looking defeated. After a few seconds she looked back at Waller. She was standing with her eyebrows raised and her arms over her chest. She nudged the Attorney General's back to get him to face her, "Since Midway." She nodded expectantly as he wrote it down.

Floyd and Zoe had been waiting hours for her. He had picked her up, gone to the meet and even danced with her. The fathers and daughters had danced in the meeting, to prove they knew how. Apparently there's some type of formation the groups need to be in before they can break off and do their own thing. The whole thing seemed really stupid to Floyd. He had quite bigger fish to fry at that moment, but it was important to Zoe. Also, if he hadn't done it, Harley would've fought with him over it when she was released. The last thing she needs after hours of rehashing her best and worst times with the Joker is a fight once she gets home. He had gotten Zoe McDonald's for dinner. She was worried about Harley, but she wasn't going to complain. She just wanted her to be alright, and despite the fact that her father had told her everything with Harley was fine, she could sense her father was nervous. He was nervous in a way he never got when it came to his mother. Harley carried herself like she didn't need anybody, but that didn't stop Floyd from caring tirelessly about her. It was sweet in Zoe's eyes, really. That's why she didn't complain when Floyd said he was going in to check on her, having Zoe lock the car behind him so she could keep the keys and listen to the radio.

Floyd walked in, preparing to raise Hell on Flag and Waller until they released her, but she was being released once he stepped through the door. They were giving her her stuff back, new cell phone, jewelry, anything that was in her pockets at the desk. She wasn't looking at him, but Flag was. Something looked off with him. He looked shaken up almost, like he had been the one in the interrogation chair. When he tapped her on the shoulder, squeezing it for a moment before she brushed him off, giving him an irritated look. "This doesn't change anything, Flagy. I'm still me!" She said, blowing a kiss to him, but it all seemed forced. Floyd sighed, some mad shit must've gone down in there. Flag never pitied Harley. In fact, for awhile, he thought she was the worst of them.

She spun on her heel then, meeting Floyd's eyes. She smiled weakly as she walked towards him, passing him without a word as she exited. She followed suit, surprised at how fast she exited without even saying anything to him.

"Harley…"

"What?" She didn't even look over her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She turned then, walking towards him slowly. He was a little thrown off, usually he could tell what she was about to do, but she couldn't. She took a deep breath, blinking fiercely for a moment before pulling him into a hug. "No, but I will be."

 **Next Chapter: Harley keeps the details of her time in the interrogation room with Waller a secret, despite Floyd's pleading. After an argument, Floyd opens up more about his past with Harley.**


	8. The First Shot, The Only Shot

**A/N: I got a lot of positive (but sad) feedback about my last chapter. I am glad it turned out as well as I had hoped it would be. I really appreciate all the support and good reviews I've been getting. It motivates me to write more. This chapter is going to be more one on one with Harley and Floyd. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Harley and Floyd were lying on opposite ends of their california king bed. Neither of them were asleep. They were just staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to say to one another. Harley had basically shut down after her meeting with Waller, and Floyd was on edge. The longer she went without having any sort of meaningful contact with him, the more nervous he got.

Did they do something to her? Did they torture her? Threaten him? Threaten Zoe? What did they do to her, if anything? What did she talk about? Are they still going to get the Joker? Did she convince them not to? What had she said to convince them not to? Did Waller keep a record of what was said? Was anyone ever going to fill him in? There were so many questions he had, and her lack of emotion at all the last few days really made him feel like the only answers were bad ones.

Of course she was happy with Zoe around. Him too, she was that Harley from Midway that drew him in those months ago, just less murderous. She was shutting out all the bad stuff by pretending it wasn't there at all. If she was a child it would be the equivalent of her sticking her fingers in her ears and screaming whenever someone tried to give her bad news. He liked that she carried herself in a way that didn't cause Zoe any anxiety. Susan would always let Zoe in on the bad stuff, poisoning her and turning her against anyone that disagreed with her. Harley was different, she was going through stuff, but she'd never let Zoe become collateral damage to her struggles and her mind. He admired her for that. It wasn't exactly the most healthy coping method, but it didn't cause Zoe any disappointment or pain. So it could be worse, he guessed.

"Dollface?" He inquired after another long moment of silence.

"Muffin?" She mirrored, just a little too pleasantly.

"Did they do anything to hurt you?" He managed after a thoughtful few seconds, considering his words.

"No." She shook her head slowly, still not looking at him.

"What did they ask you about?" He said, rolling over to face her.

She huffed after a moment, rolling over to face him as well. "What kinda stuff would they ask you?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, "What would they ever want from me?" She was deflecting. He wasn't used to it, and he didn't like it. It made him think she had to rehash some of the worst things J had done to her.

She rolled her eyes at him. A long, over exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "You know the dark places too. Don't act like you don't. Sound familiar?"

He scoffed back at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know all this stuff about me. Mistah J knows. Now Waller and Flag know too. I feel like my entire life is constantly being advertised on some fucking billboard. And what about you? What about Floyd Lawton?" She blurted. It came out to quickly, so angrily, that he knew it was probably something she'd been holding in since he confessed Waller's little mission for him to her a month and a half ago.

He shook his head, trying to find the right answer. Was there a right answer? His past was never asked about. "I have no clue," was all he could come up with.

"What if I want to know?"

"Know about…?"

"Your life before Belle Reve? Your past?" Her eyes were hopeful, expectant.

He shook his head, "You don't want to know."

She scoffed, "If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked,"

He rolled over on his back at that, "Just drop it."

She shook her head at him, groaning as she sat up, leaning to the side to be in his face, "It's unfair of ya to expect me to tell all when you won't give me shit."

"There isn't shit about me to give you. Nothing useful anyway, so just let it go." He said, growing irritated.

She chewed on the inside of her mouth for a moment, still leaning close to him. In his space. "You don't deserve to see my scars if you're too cowardly to show me yours."

He shot up at that, she had to lean back quickly, her reflexes saving her from butting heads with him as he moved. "I ain't no coward," he growled back.

She shook her head violently, her anger meeting his with ease, "How am I supposed to know that? I know virtually nothing."

He rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not the designated loose cannon on the squad, you are. You chose the Joker, so now you have to prove you're worth the trouble." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

She froze, her face became impassive and her eyes went dull. Without a word, she turned around, pushing herself off the bed.

"Harley I didn't mean-Harley!" He plead as she exited their bedroom without any sort of sound - or look thrown his way, closing the door behind her.

He palmed his face, frustrated with himself, "Jesus Christ."

He leaned back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he figured out what to do. After a few minutes, he decided to come out and send her back to bed. He should be riding the couch. He was the asshole, not her. "Dollface I'm really s-" he stopped short upon walking into an empty living room. "Harley!" he hissed into the dark, looking around to find no one in the apartment. He didn't want to yell and wake up Zoe. She didn't need to be alarmed, despite the growing uneasy feeling in his gut. He rubbed the back of his next, nerves getting the best of him, "Fuck, fuck fuck," he muttered as he grabbed his keys off the counter, locking the apartment behind him. Hopefully this wouldn't take long, he didn't like Zoe in the apartment all alone.

He decided to take the stairs. He didn't like taking the elevators, and the extra walking would help him clear his head. When he entered the stairwell, he looked up and down, trying to decide where to go. He decided to check outside first. If she had gone for a walk, he'd still be able to catch her if he moved fast enough. It was nearly 2 AM, he didn't like the idea of her walking the streets alone. In his football t shirt no less. He palmed his face once more, picking up the pace as he jogged down the last flight of stairs. He marched through the lobby of his building. He did well avoiding the doorman's strange looks as he shoved the door open, looking violently left and right, hoping to see a blonde in the distance. There was no one matching that description out there. He rolled his eyes, bringing his hands behind his head in vexation.

The doorman had given him an odd look, he remembered. He had spoken to him enough times that he knew who he was. He also knew Harley. Maybe he had seen which way she had gone.

"Hey, Gordon!" He padded across the pavement back into the lobby of his building.

Gordon, the doorman, who had been watching, was not thrown off guard by Floyd calling him out. "Is everything alright, Mr. Lawton?"

Floyd didn't like that he called him Mr. Lawton, it made him feel like some rich asshole who never took notice of anyone else around him, but right now, he wasn't too concerned about what the guy addressed him as, "You seen Harley walk out this way?"

Gordon looked thoughtful for a moment, "I did see Miss Quinn come down to the lobby, but she didn't leave. She looked upset, I asked if she was okay, she smiled at me and told me she was fine, but then she went back to the elevator." Gordon stroked his graying beard thoughtfully, "Is she alright?"

Floyd nodded, but let out a sigh, "Yeah. We had gotten into a little argument. She needed to get some air. It's just late and I was beginning to get worried, ya know?"

Gordon smiled empathetically at the younger man, "I understand. But she hasn't left the building, if that helps. If I were you, I wouldn't want a young woman like that walking the streets this late. Even if it is someone like Miss Quinn," he took a moment to pause, carefully choosing his words, "someone so strong, I mean."

Floyd couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that, "You're right, Gordon. Thanks for the help." He patted the older man's shoulder gratefully as he walked back into the stairwell. He had always liked Gordon. Everyone in the building was a little skeptical, to say the least, when they found out Deadshot and Harley Quinn were moving into the building. They had tried to keep a low profile, but Harley was pretty hard to miss before she changed her hair and bought more appropriate clothing. Gordon had been one of the only people to accept them back into the community from the beginning. Part of him thought it was because he worked in the building and had to be nice, but the maintenance guy was an absolute asshole to Harley when she called him to fix a pipe in the kitchen their first week there. If he hadn't have been enrolling Zoe into a prep school uptown, he would've laid the guy out right then and there. But he never had to worry about Gordon being hateful or rude to any of them. He was incredibly grateful to the older man for that. When Floyd asked him about it passingly, Gordon simply said, "I have a son that did time a few years ago. Anyone can be saved, so long as they want to be."

His smirk at the memory was wiped away when he stood in the stairwell, debating on going back into the main area of the fifth floor, where their apartment was. Harley might've gone back, but they would've crossed paths if she had. He wasn't that far behind her at all, so she didn't go back. He looked up at the other flights above him, debating on where to go. She wouldn't be wandering the halls at night, other tenants could call the landlord and complain, getting her in trouble. She knew better than that, it was too risky. She had been really trying to blend in, for Zoe's sake and their family's sake too. He inwardly kicked himself, he'd never thanked her for all the sacrifices she had made to keep Zoe safe and keep her in a relatively normal family setting.

He decided to try the roof, there was a garden up there. The Housing Committee - or as Floyd liked to call them, The Bored Housewife Committee - keep the garden looking beautiful year round. Harley had considered trying to join, but opted not to because of the women's reaction to a world class criminal moving two doors down from them. It would do more harm to the community than good, she had explained to him several weeks back.

He walked onto the fifth floor just to get to the elevator, while he rode up to the roof, his thoughts wandered to his past. There were things he had done he was definitely ashamed of. He never planned on telling anyone about them, even Harley. However, he now understood where she was coming from. Her past and wrongdoings were constantly being brought back up for the sake of the squad and their family. He had been unfair to her, pushing her to confront her skeletons when he refused to reciprocate whenever she would ask. He opened the door to the roof to see Harley, sitting on a bench, her legs propped up on the ledge, smoking a cigarette as she stared out at the city, still brightly lit despite the late hour.

"I didn't know you smoked," he offered as he approached her, putting his hands in his pajama pants pockets.

She threw an unreadable look over her shoulder at him before huffing, "What? It wasn't in your copy of my file?"

He stiffened at that, but nodded slowly, "I guess I deserve that."

She nodded, not looking back at him. She didn't say anything else, just continued to look out at the city.

He decided to plant himself on the bench next to her, not too close, but close enough for her to reach out and touch him if she wanted to.

"I haven't been fair to you," He started, rubbing the back of his neck.

She eyed him probingly, but didn't say anything.

He noticed she was looking out him from the corner of her eyes, inwardly becoming grateful she was actually prepared to listen to him. "A lot is asked of you for the sake of the squad and for the sake of our family. I don't reciprocate, and I can see how that would be really frustrating for you."

She nodded at that, taking one last long drag before putting her cigarette out on the concrete ledge of the building.

"The thing is, Waller never needed to pull from my past to find leverage from me. It's always been right at the surface. She used Zoe to begin with, who was never that hard to find. Now, it's even easier for her to get me to do whatever she wants," He admitted, turning to face her head on.

She turned her head, but not her body. She was beginning to open up to him, but not fully forgiving just yet. "What's different now?"

"You. She's got my daughter and my girlfriend in her pocket. And she knows I'd do whatever she'd ask of me if it kept you two safe." He murmured. He didn't like admitting he was so easy to leverage, but that was his reality. He needed to accept that now. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to Zoe or Harley. And that was no secret within the US government.

"I don't need saving," She countered, but she nodded anyways.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't die for you on any given day." He added, causing her to face him head on. Her face still looked unreadable, but her baby blue eyes were showing signs that her wall was beginning to crack once more.

"How'd you get the whole hitman gig?" She asked after a moment, searching his face once the words left her mouth.

"I figured out I was a good shot when I was young. My brother, Edward, taught me." He started, his voice faltering slightly, becoming almost shaky. His sudden loss of confidence was not lost on her. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it supportingly.

"Older brother?" She asked after a moment of his silence.

"Yeah. He was a great guy."

"Was?"

"Yeah. He's dead now." Floyd stated numbly.

"When?"

"I was fifteen."

"Can I ask what happened?" She began to rub his arm, not sure what to do for him. She wasn't used to seeing Floyd like this. She had once, when Mistah J had slammed her head into the floor at Belle Reve.

"Our dad was an asshole," Floyd started, clearing his throat to get rid of the lump forming in it. "We were really rich growing up, thanks to him. We had this picture perfect family. It looked really good for his business partners. The image, ya know? Made him that much more money. It was all pretty great, I won't lie. Except my dad was a drunk. Mean fucking drunk. He'd go after our mom a lot, and we hated it." He took a few deep breaths, willing himself to continue. "Eddie would provoke him sometimes, so he wouldn't go after our mom or me. But it tore our mom apart to see her sons taking the brunt and all that."

Harley nodded, she'd probably kill anyone that went after Zoe, and Zoe wasn't even her biological daughter. Before she could say anything, Floyd continued. "My brother was really angry about it. Seeing dad beating on our mom and me really did something to him. It made him crazy. Our mom wanted it to end, and she took advantage of the situation with Eddie's anger."

She tilted her head at him, "How so?"

He rubbed his chin for a moment, his hand covering his mouth partially as he began to think back to the situation. He had that look in his eyes she gets when she thinks of the Joker. She grabbed his hand once more, squeezing it harder. He blinked a couple times at that, her gasp bringing him back to reality. "Well, Eddie was big into guns. Big into shooting. He'd take me with him once I got old enough. Hunting, target practice, shooting ranges. The works. We had so much money, buying guns and shit like that was never an issue. It just became all he wanted to do after a while. And the more dad drank, the more often Eddie wanted to practice with his guns." He coughed a little bit, like he was trying to keep himself together. "Our mom convinced him that shooting our dad would be the best thing for all of us. We could expose him after the fact. Call it self defense. Who was gonna send a seventeen year old boy to jail for killing his dad as he attacked his mom, anyway? That's some boywonder hero type shit in the newspaper's eyes, right?"

Harley nodded, "I suppose,"

He looked at her, eyes glossed over. He looked like he had stayed awake for days, not sleeping a wink. She knew that wasn't true. She'd convinced him to try and get more sleep. And despite the fact that they'd been distant lately, he looked more well rested than he had been lately. He probably was thinking the way she had been: her revealations to Waller caused her to reconsider the Joker Mission. Neither of them had heard from them, let alone anything about the mission. They both figured they were in the clear.

"Well, I figured it'd get out they planned to kill him, so I tried to get them not to go through with it. But I was the kid, they called me baby all the time and stuff. They didn't think I knew anything about the situation, so they didn't listen to me. My dad's study was where he would drink, and he had this big picture window that looked out onto our tree house we had when we were younger. So I climbed to the tree house with Eddie's rifle, and I was gonna shoot his hand so he couldn't shoot our dad. I figured it was the only way to stop him. And I hadn't ever shot like that before, far off, or at anything moving." He took another deep breath, "This treehouse was really old. Rotted wood and whatnot, and no one had been up there in at least a year. I didn't think about that though, I just stood at the window, waiting for Eddie to come out with the gun. When he did, I didn't think much besides getting his hand in the scope and pulling the trigger. But the a board broke and I fell, so it fucked up my shot. I got Eddie in the side of the head. Killed him." He gulped, blinking fairly aggressively, willing any emotion away. "From that point on, I needed to be a better shot. I worked really hard so I'd never miss again. It was the first shot. The only shot."

Harley looked him over for a moment, not sure what to say. "Until ya met me," was all she could muster.

He nodded, looking at her, sniffling a little bit before shaking his head, getting himself together.

They sat in silence for awhile, just looking out at the city, hand in hand.

She took a deep breath, "I was pregnant,"

Floyd perked up immediately, "Was it m-"

"Not yours. Mistah J's. Like a year ago."

"Oh. What happened?"

"He didn't want it,"

"So you had an abortion?"

She shook her head, eyes watering, "I wish it would've been that simple." She let go of his hand after that, hugging her knees to her chest.

He looked at her at that, turning his body to face her fully. "Dollface?" He said gently, lightly gripping her upper arm to get her attention. But her eyes were glossed over like his were moments ago.

"What did he do, Harley?" He asked firmly, squeezing her upper arm lightly. She blinked several times, looking at him. "He didn't want the baby."

Floyd's eyes widened. He'd never seen her like this before. She looked almost broken.

"And?" He pressed.

"He tried to drown me in our bathtub, but when that didn't work, he knocked me down and kicked me in the stomach till I lost the baby." She said, running a hand through her hair as she looked out into Gotham's night sky. Her voice was quiet, sad, but incredibly even, given the circumstances.

Floyd let out a deep breath, "I'm going to kill him."

Harley nodded, "I wish somebody would."

"Why'd you stay after that?"

"He told me he wanted to have a baby, but was afraid for my safety and our baby's safety if we raised a child while Batsy was still alive."

"Batman wouldn't hurt a kid. He went after me when Zoe was there. He didn't touch her. He didn't even try to fight me cause she was there." He stated, having a new hatred brewing in his gut for the Joker, but a new respect growing for the Bat.

"I know that now."

He looked over at her, tears were silently flowing down her cheeks. She looked so small, sitting at the end of the bench, not looking at anything in particular. God knows where her head was that. He grabbed her gently, tugging her close to him. He pulled her into his lap, but she didn't move much. She didn't resist, but she didn't do anything to show she was happy to be with him. "I'd be a horrible mother,"

"No. No, Harley. That's not true at all. You protected Zoe. She loves you,"

She jerked away from him, "I let him kill my baby!" her sobs were a little more vocal now.

He grabbed her wrists, "Harley look at me." He said firmly, "When we were in Midway, what did you dream about?"

Harley took a couple deep breaths, looking up at him through her eyelashes, "What?"

"With the Enchantress. What did you dream about?"

"A house with kids. A marriage to Mistah J." She said after a minute, still crying.

"You know what I dreamed about?" He asked, tilting an eyebrow at her as she shook her head. "I dreamed I killed the Bat. And that's what we wanted most. I didn't dream of Zoe, or Susan, or a family at all. I dreamed of taking someone's life. You dreamed of settling down and creating life."

Harley looked at him head on, nodding. He hated seeing her this way, it broke his heart. He moved his hands from the grip he had on her wrists to stroking the sides of her face with his thumbs, "You have more humanity in you than I ever did. You just put all your humanity into the wrong person. But it's still there. I saw it in Midway. I see it everyday you spend with Zoe. I saw it when you stuck your neck out for me and her, telling Waller everything to keep the squad from danger." Her tears were slowing down. He was thankful his words had made her feel better. They were all true. It just hurt him to see her so doubtful of how far she'd come when she's come farther than anyone on the squad.

They stayed like that for awhile, just staring at each other. She remained at his arm's length away. He was leaning him, hands cupping her face as she held his wrists in her palms, just staring.

"I-" he cleared his throat after a moment, pulling away from her and standing up, "-I always wanted to do right by Zoe. I failed a bunch of times. I'm the reason a twelve year old already has frown lines. She resents me for how I was. How I am, really. Not much about me has changed."

"But everything around you has," Harley commented, standing up to face him. He had given her strength, made her feel like it wasn't her fault for what the Joker had done. "She still wrote you while we were at Belle Reve. Every day."

He shrugged at that, "She still had to grow up with the knowledge that her dad is a monster. At that father-daughter dance, that knowledge will come back around again. I'm a giant disappointment to her. I'm surprised she doesn't hate me."

"I'm not," Harley retorted, taking a step towards him, getting really close to his face, but not touching him. "You know she's proud of you. And out of all of the squad, and all the criminals I've ever met, which is a lot-" she giggled at herself then, smiling as she saw a smirk crack across his face, "You are the furthest thing from a monster. I lived with a monster, and it definitely wasn't you." She finished, still incredibly close, but not touching him. Not wanting to invade his space. But at her statement, he pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her up so her feet dangling in the air for a moment, before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her hair.

"Why'd you miss?" She said as he held her there.

"Hmm?" He said, his head resting in the nape of her neck.

"In Midway. Waller offered you freedom, but you missed. You didn't even know me, why?"

He sighed, letting her down after a thoughtful moment, "The way you looked at me,"

Harley raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"You looked at me like you were proud. Like you trusted me. Like you had all your faith in me." He shrugged, "No one's ever made me feel worth anything just by looking at me. You did. It showed that you were good. Despite the way you carried yourself, you still believed in people. You had humanity and morals. You never seemed bad to me. Just a little misguided."

She nodded after a moment, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly, "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, her face still close enough for him to easily capture her lips. "For?"

"Missing your second shot." She said, kissing his nose before becoming flat footed again, taking his hand and leading him back inside, back to their apartment.

 **Next Chapter: The Father Daughter Dance is coming up. Floyd meets Bruce Wayne at the event. While out at night, Harley runs into someone from her past. Floyd and Harley get word on the verdict of the impending squad mission.**


	9. We Dance

**A/N: This chapter is more about how the characters come together and cope with the pending issue that is whether or not the suicide squad will be sent to hunt down the Joker or not.**

Zoe was at her final fitting for her Father Daugther Dance dress. She looked absolutely adorable in her lilac colored gown. Harley had made various noises to voice her approval: a couple delighted squeals, some genuine giggling, and several "mhm"'s as she held her hand thoughtfully to her chin, circling Zoe while she had her dress on. Floyd had merely laughed at Harley's unspoken positive opinions shaking his head when she bounced and squealed over excitedly when Zoe returned from the fitting room, dress stitched and taken in so she was flattered by the material. His daughter looked so beautiful, "too beautiful," he had said, rubbing his beard as he began to realize how fast his baby girl had grown up. Too damn fast, he thought as he shook his head, looking in the mirror at himself in his rented tux. Harley had exited his fitting room to find a matching tie and pocket square. He thought it was a little much, but the two girls in his life had been through enough recently. It made his year to see them both smiling and carefree again, despite the fact that neither Harley nor himself knew how long this feeling of secure normality would last.

After picking up her dress and Floyd's tux, Zoe had requested they go to the large, upscale mall's food court. Harley and Floyd allowed her to pick where they ate. They watched her walk around in a large circle, finger on her cheek thoughtfully as she examined the menus posted on the outside wall of each restaurant. Floyd was no longer on the outs with Harley, and for that he was extra grateful. As they walked not so closely behind her, watching her carefully, Floyd took a couple steps toward his girlfriend, lightly tracing the inside of her palm before he knotted his fingers in her's, pulling her closer as they walked hand in hand to Zoe's lunch of choice: The Cheesecake Factory.

Zoe had sat across from the couple, not saying much as they settled into their seats and ordered drinks. She enjoyed watching her dad and Harley get lost in their exchanges. She had never seen her father so happy with another person before. Another person besides herself of course, but the way her father looked and acted around Harley was totally different. He sat up straighter, leaned in more, looked her over so many different times, with so many different emotions: adoration, curiosity, attraction, worry. It shifted depending on the day and the situation. They had had a lot of soft talks behind closed doors lately, when they thought she was asleep. It kind of annoyed her, but on the other hand, she understood. The things they talked about were things in Harley's past mostly. Things that whatever that man in the military uniform, (Flag maybe?), had come by to take her dad "out for drinks." She hoped whatever the issue they had been mulling over did not send them both far from her for very long, but she'd understand if they had to go for a bit. Her dad had explained to her that the only way he stays out of prison is to come back and help the government program he was previously involved with when he was at Belle Reve full time. She didn't like the idea of her dad going out and fighting, risking death no less, whenever that Flag man and his boss lady called him, but if she had a normal life, and her dad and Harley had each other, she'd not make it any harder on the two of them then she assumed it already was. She had grown to love Harley as if she was her actual mother. More and more since her mother attacked Harley had Zoe wished Harley was her real mother. She loved Susan, but was disappointed and resentful of her ever since that day. It put both Harley and her father in a bad position, and put an obvious strain on their relationship for a little while. She figured having the government breathing down their back, Harley and her dad's troublesome past, the Joker residing in the same city they're trying to live in, and Harley's mysterious visits to the police station were hard enough on the couple. Her mother just seemed to be causing unneeded stress on the two of them. She'd back her dad any day after the way her mother has treated her, her father, and Harley.

"Sugar plum, whatcha gonna get?" Harley asked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Cheesecake!" She chirped, trying to be convincingly excited.

Floyd had gotten up and gone to the bathroom, so he didn't see his daughter's faltering expression and mood, but the feeble attempt to cover up her true feelings was not lost on Harley. The older woman raised an eyebrow, looking around for Floyd before leaning forward. He was nowhere in sight. So maybe now Zoe will open up. "What is it, Sweetheart?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing,"

Harley laughed a little bit, but still eyed her skeptically. "You know," She said before sipping her coke, "Your daddy does that same thing whenever something's wrong. He raised a strong little girl." She finished, wiping her face with the linen that resided in her lap.

Zoe smiled at that, appreciating the compliment to both her and her father. "I just don't want you guys to go away forever." She said, her eyes beginning to water.

Before saying anything else, Harley was out of her side of the booth, sliding into Zoe's side, hugging the child before tears began to freely flow. "We're not going anywhere. And it's especially not going to be forever."

Zoe nodded, trying to smile despite her fleeting good mood. "Is the Joker going to come get you?" She asked, whispering his name as if it was a bad word.

Harley shook her head quickly, "No way, sweetie. You're stuck with me."

Zoe giggled at that, the lighthearted reassurance from the older, whimsical woman being just what she needed.

"Is everything okay?" Floyd asked as he walked up to see Harley hugging his daughter supportively.

"Fine, Daddy." She quipped a little too quickly for it to be confident. Floyd furrowed his eyebrows at Harley, who nodded gruffly back at him. She'd tell him about it later, he figured. It probably wasn't something Zoe wanted to bother her dad with, which made him dislike himself a little bit. He never wanted Zoe to think he had too much on his plate to be there for her. But he was happy she had Harley to go to whenever she was nervous.

Zoe had cheered up after that, but Harley stayed on her side of the booth throughout the entire meal, watching her intently as she spoke to the two of them. Every so often, Floyd would catch her eyeing Zoe with concern and deep thought etched across her face. Whatever Zoe had said to Harley had shaken her. Somehow in that, Floyd's heart broke, but he was also incredibly happy.

With Susan, he always found himself questioning if the love she had for Zoe was unconditional, genuine. Since Harley and Zoe had grown close, he never had a doubt that Harley wouldn't do anything and everything to keep Zoe safe and happy. It made him so happy that he didn't have to worry about Zoe in Harley's care. When he was in Belle Reve, he was constantly worrying if Zoe was safe, eating, happy, loved, being properly taken care of. He's never been nervous about Harley with Zoe. It made him really happy, and it made him love her more.

As they were heading to the car, Harley took the two garment bags and walked ahead, giving Floyd some time to talk with Zoe. As she unlocked the car and hung the bags up in an effort to keep them from wrinkling, her phone buzzed. She tilted her head as she pulled it out of her small purse. She didn't give her number out, who could have it?

It was a simple text: "Quinn. Need to meet with you. J knows about the releases of you and Deadshot. Wants to start searching for you. Knows Deadshot had a kid. -J.F."

She felt her entire body tense up, she looked over her shoulder to see Floyd and Zoe in the middle of the lot. Floyd was bent down, on one knee to meet her eye level, Zoe was telling him what Harley had assumed she told her about at lunch. She watched Floyd speak firmly, and Zoe wrap her arms around her father's neck, hugging him tightly.

She shook her head at the exchange. She knew this wouldn't last. She activated the keyboard, responding quickly: "They will be out tomorrow night. Meet you at The Funhouse at 9. -Quinn."

She knew Floyd would never go for her going to an exclusively owned Joker club. He also would hate the idea of her going there to meet with his righthand man, but Zoe was at stake here. So was he. Mistah J wasn't above hurting anyone, kids included, to get what he wanted. She decided not to tell him. She'd go and hope it would be quick, without any chance of Mistah J seeing her. She knew it was a long shot, going to the club. She was just going to act as unHarley-and-unHarleen-ish as she could. Just be a normal girl who would dance and hold a drink, pretending to sip casually. She'd steer clear of the Joker's usual booth, just in case he was there. Which, tomorrow is Saturday, and Saturday was too basic of a night for the Joker to go out, but the club makes money that way, so it'll be open.

Floyd lightly patted her butt as he walked around, opening her passenger side door, she turned back around to him, raising an eyebrow as she threw a smirk his way, trying to see if all was well with Zoe. He nodded, leaning in to kiss her cheek as she sat in the car. She let out a deep breath as he shut her door and walked around to his side of the car.

"Is everything okay, Harley?" Zoe inquired from the back seat, noticing her father's girlfriend's stiffened moments and stature.

She turned around, forcing a smile and nodding at the girl, "It will be, Pumpkin."

That night, Zoe had gone to bed early, taking Harley's beauty sleep advice. So Floyd and Harley were left with the apartment to themselves, sitting on the plush, comfy couch sharing a bottle of white wine. It was a really normal thing to be doing on a Friday night, Harley noted. Admittedly, she never thought she'd ever get to this point. Not with her former Puddin, at least.

Floyd put his stemless glass down, lightly grabbing her ankles and tugging them into his lap, rubbing her feet. "Everything okay with you?" He inquired, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

She took another sip of her wine, nodding quickly, "Yeah. Yeah, just pouty that Zoe gets the best of all time date nights is all," She joked, lightly kicking Floyd's forearm with her toes.

He laughed at that, squeezing her ankles lightly, causing her to squirm a little and laugh, "Well, I actually got you something, a few weeks back. We've had some," he chuckled nervously, "-obstacles since then, so I haven't found the time to give it to you just yet."

Harley raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head, "A present?"

He nodded, lifting her legs up and placing them back in his former seat on their couch as he left the room.

"Hurry back!" She called after him, happy to be in such a blissful state with the man she loved For this moment, they were happy. Everything was good. She willed away her doubts by shaking her head. "How long could this last?" was definitely a question weighing down her mind. She knew it was on Floyd's too. Probably Flag's as well, now that she thought about it. He was just starting a normal life with June Moon, and he's about to be sent into the belly of the fucking beast. The Enchantress was difficult, she'd admit, but what about facing up against Mistah J? A vengeful Mistah J at that? He was going to hold the squad accountable for losing her. Despite the fact, something she's had to reassure Floyd of a lot, she refused J on her own accord. She didn't do it to go running into the arms of the squad, Floyd, or anyone else. Despite the fact that she lives with another man, she finally feels like her own person. She's doing exactly what she's wanted all along, raising a child, and for the first time in her life, she felt totally empowered.

"Okay Dollface, I wasn't sure if you'd like this or not, so be honest." Floyd quipped as he walked back into the room, carrying a box labeled "SoHo." They had shopped there a little while ago, when Harley was looking to get some nicer clothes before getting basics and toiletries. She held the box in her lap as he handed it to her, taking his former seat back, placing her legs back in their former position. She opened the box, removing the white and gray tissue paper around the item to reveal a beaded, elegant, periwinkle dress. She squealed as she held it up to herself, not needing to look in a mirror to admire it.

"I love it!" She exclaimed as she placed it back in the box, leaning forward quickly to wrap her arms around Floyd.

He smiled into the nape of her neck, kissing it before she pulled away. She jumped up, carrying the dress with her into their bathroom off their kitchen. He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head, finally able to relax. He liked this, the normalcy of it. Floyd and Harley. Harley and Floyd. The two of them living together, raising Zoe together, just being together. A year and a half ago, he'd never given much thought to Harley Quinn. Minus anytime he'd see pictures of her on the news, he'd have a passing thought about how good she looked, despite having poor taste in men. He remembered being in a club once, not knowing it was owned by the Joker, and seeing her dance in a cage. He thought she was beautiful, not some hot piece of ass, like everyone else was yelling at her while she moved. He remembered thinking, "Drop dead gorgeous," as she danced in and around the bars, smiling wider the more people cheered for her, constantly looking over her shoulder and pouting when she saw the Joker wasn't watching her. When he followed her gaze that night to see the Joker, he promptly left. He was never one to deal with crazy, and that clown boy was as crazy as they come.

Harley running out into the kitchen and twirling in her dress happily like a childhood ballerina snapped him out of his thoughts. Floyd needed her, he'd never admit that to anyone else, but the more time he spent with her, the more that fact was proven. Her spirit, her compassion, her fire, her strength, her intelligence, her beauty. He needed all of it, and if Waller still thinks finding the Joker would be a good idea, he'd protect Harley till his dying breath.

"I'm glad you like it," He murmured as she leaned down, pressing her forehead against his before kissing his nose sweetly. She laced her fingers within his as she held his hands on either side of his head against the couch's backrest. His arms went limp, causing her to fall forward into his lap. She laughed despite their foreheads lightly smacking against one another, moving on of her hands from his and pressing against her forehead.

"Jerk," She muttered teasingly as she rubbed her forehead slightly, sticking her tongue out at him.

He grabbed her hips then, flipping her over so that her back was on the couch cushions, and he was on top of her, pinning her down. He raised an eyebrow at her, enjoying the view of her his shift in position had created, "Oh so first I'm a pussy then I'm a jerk?"

She nodded teasingly at him, "That's how it's going, it seems."

He smiled, one elbow firmly on the cushion beside her head, his hand propping his head up by his chin. He liked looking at her from this view, her eyes were so deep and beautiful, this angle lets him get lost in their depth.

He got serious for a moment, "Whatever happens, I'll stand by you, Dollface."

She looked up to meet his eyes at that, her face was unreadable. There was still a teasing smirk, and her lips twitched slightly to show him a sarcastic remark might be pending. She wasn't often serious, and lately all she had to be was serious.

"Thank you.' She said softly while nodding. So soft, it was as if she was saying it for him not to hear.

He rubbed his hand reassuringly up her side, resting it gently against the side of her ribs. He began to squeeze slightly, tickling her mercilessly as she thrashed and giggled uncontrollably under his grip.

Everything was good. Everything was happy. Everything was -dare they think it- normal. They both wanted to take a mental picture. Freeze each other into this moment forever.

Zoe and Harley were frantically getting ready for most of the late morning and early afternoon. The door to Zoe's bedroom shut tight with upbeat pop music muffled behind the door. Floyd had found it kind of funny, how much time and energy goes into girls getting ready, all he had to do was shower and put his suit on. Twenty minutes tops.

Around 5:30 PM, Floyd was dressed and ready to go. Sitting on the couch having a beer. The music had stopped, but he could hear muffled voices and laughter behind her bedroom door, despite being down the hall. He looked to his watch, muttering a string of curse words as he realized if they didn't leave shortly, they'd miss the dinner reservation he had gotten. He stood up, striding across the apartment to knock crisply on his daughter's bedroom door. "Baby girl, you ready?" There was some frantic footsteps on the other side of the door. It was Harley who had opened it, hair in a messy bun, wearing an old dress shirt of his tucked into some denim shorts. He laughed at the fact that she hadn't changed at all today. Her energy was probably one hundred percent on Zoe. Harley smiled at him, standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. "She looks great, Muffin." She stated proudly, hands on her hips as she stepped to the side of the threshold, revealing Zoe.

Harley was right, his little girl looked great. Her hair was pulled back up top, into a perky half pony tail. Her hair was styled into big, curls that framed her face beautifully. Her lilac dress complimented her skin and her soft brown eyes. Her makeup was minimal, natural. Minus the pale pink lip gloss that matched her dress. Her eyelashes were coated in mascara, making them look longer and more noticeable. He hadn't ever seen Zoe with makeup. She had tried when she was a girl, Susan even had applied some to her, but it never looked flattering. It wasn't blended, even, or matching of her skin tone whatsoever. Susan was never one to wear much makeup, and when she did it didn't look like it fit her personality at all. Zoe looked lovely. He showed his gratitude for Harley's efforts by planting a kiss on her cheek before walking forward, taking his daughter's hand and spinning her in a twirling circle. He smiled when his actions resulted in giggles from Zoe. Harley had her phone and was snapping photos left and right. She took some of them just talking, hugging, walking out. She took others of them smiling together. She took some of just Zoe, and much to her protest, Floyd took the phone and snapped some pictures of her and Zoe. Some of them just laughing together, and one of Harley squatting down, kissing Zoe on the cheek. Zoe then skipped over to her father, insisting she take some pictures of them. Harley was camera shy, being in casual clothing and a bun next to Floyd in his tuxedo. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tickling her to get her to remove her hands from her face and smile. He buried her face in his chest as Zoe snapped pictures on her phone. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, lifting her up in the air to get her to smile. Her face was beautiful when she smiled, and Zoe showed them all the photos before the two of them left.

Harley stood at their open front door waving and smiling at the father and daughter as they walked downstairs to his car.

She closed the door behind her, walking back into their bedroom. She opened the door to their closet, searching her dresses to find the most anti-Harley/anti-Harleen dress possible. When she found none that matched exactly what she was looking for, she decided to go in what she was wearing. She put on makeup, neutral and natural tones. She took her hair down and curled it, running her hands through it to keep the curls from bunching up like they used to when she would go clubbing with the Joker. Her rivlets hung down her back in a loose, natural pattern.

As she was grabbing her purse, placing one of Floyd's basic pistols in there just in case, her phone buzzed.

"Need a new place. J has a meeting at the Funhouse tonight. -J.F."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head but was thankful he'd go to such lengths to keep her from the Joker. Someone he was supposed to be the most loyal to.

"There's a bar on seventy fourth street. Atomic Liquor. Meet me there in twenty. -H.Q."

She felt a bit better meeting in a public setting that wasn't tied at all to the Joker. She still decided not to change. She felt comfortable. Also, she didn't want Floyd finding out about this, and if she got all dressed up he'd ask questions when he got back.

Her phone buzzed again: "Meet you there. -J.F."

She looked at her phone, running her hand through her hair and taking a deep breath. She couldn't back out, no matter how on edge the idea of meeting with anyone associated with the Joker -without Floyd having any idea where she'd be- made her feel. It was for her family. For Zoe. She needed to find out how much the Joker knew, and if there was a way she could stop him without involving Floyd.

She hailed a cab, having it drop her off a block away from the bar, in case someone was following her. She walked into the various stores and pubs on the block, taking back doors and side entrances to avoid the open field feel the street had given her. She looked back several times to see no one. She shook her head violently, palming her face in irritation. This is what being with the Joker does to her. It makes her paranoid. Crazy. Delusional. She shrugged off her nervous feelings and marched through the last few stores, taking a deep breath before walking inside Atomic Liquor.

Frost was already sitting down. In a corner booth. She smirked as she approached. He learned his intimidation from the best, as did she. She slid in the booth across from him, meeting his eyes immediately. He was fiddling with his ring, eyes preoccupied with the large silver "J" branded in the middle of it. She cleared her throat, causing him to look up quickly.

"Domestic Bliss looks nice on you," He stated simply, looking over her hair and casual, unHarleylike clothing.

"Hoping to keep it that way," She replied, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of her.

He nodded, pulling out a thick, manilla file and placing it in between them on the glossy wood table. "Well let's get started, shall we?"

Floyd was actually having a pretty good time. The people weren't acting any type of way towards him, just shaking his hand and introducing himself. Zoe eagerly led him over to meet her school friends and their fathers. He liked seeing the happiness and pride in her eyes when she had him meet the people in her life. It made him feel like she wasn't ashamed of him. He had wished Harley was here to see it.

The only real thing that bothered him was this Bruce Wayne guy. He seemed a little off. Like he was constantly on edge. He told a few jokes while giving his usual "I'm the richest guy in the room pretending to be grateful for all the effort here" speech, but something still seemed off. It made Floyd feel like he was faking it. All this time spent with Harley made him almost clairvoyant when it came to reading people's faces. He looked impassive, smiles too rough around the edges to be real. It was like he had millions of other things on his mind.

"Mr. Floyd Lawton," the man on his mind exclaimed, extending a hand to shake.

"Mr. Wayne," He replied simply, shaking his hand firmly.

He stuck his hands up, "Please, call me Bruce," he replied casually. "Your daughter's a cute kid," He said, pointing his champagne glass over his shoulder at Zoe sitting at a large, round table, eating a cupcake with her friends.

Floyd turned, watching his baby girl with a proud smile, "Yeah she is." He looked back at the richest man in Gotham, "You sure know how to throw a great party."

He chuckled for a moment, then shrugged, "Practice makes perfect, I guess."

Floyd nodded, not sure of what else to say. Something rubbed him the wrong way about this guy. He seemed like he had a lot he was hiding. "So what is it you do, Mr. Lawton?" His question snapped him out of his thoughts. He rubbed his chin for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase it.

He was a hitman, then he was in prison, then he saved the world, then he fell in love with Harley Quinn, now he's raising his child with Harley Quinn. How is he supposed to sum all that up without giving too much away?

He settled on, "Just some business for the government here and there. Boring stuff, clerical work." He forced out a chuckle, hoping to have answered the question to this guy's satisfaction.

"Waller doesn't like doing her own paperwork, huh?" He countered, raising an eyebrow at the reformed hitman casually.

Floyd felt his body go tense, "How did you-"

"The nanites in your neck. I own the company that patented those." He said, tapping the area of his neck where the bomb would be if he had one implanted. "I don't do business with anyone unless they tell me exactly what they need my products for. Waller had to come clean, or she would've had nothing," he smirked as he spoke but his tone was lighthearted, as if he was talking about the weather.

Floyd let out a low whistle. This man had to be pretty ballsy to put Amanda Waller in her place. "Why'd you let me in here if you knew who I really am?"

He shrugged, "Waller said you've been released. You have a daughter, who looks to be having a wonderful time. You're not hurting anyone," He stated casually.

"How much do you know about Waller's little government jobs?" He asked, shocked that this guy's known the whole time, the whole three hours he's been there, and not said a word to him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking up for a moment, thinking. "Let's see. Waylon Jones, Chato Santana, Digger Harkness, Floyd Lawton, Colonel Rick Flag, Dr. June Moon, Tatsu Yamashiro," He pressed a finger to his chin, thinking for another second before snapping, "And Harleen Quinzel herself."

Floyd nodded, "Yeah. That's us."

Bruce nodded, "I think there's some honor in what you're doing. Working off the sentences like that."

Floyd nodded, "Yeah I'm almost free."

"As is Quinzel, right?"

Floyd froze then, not saying anything.

Wayne laughed, "Harley Quinn isn't exactly what anyone remembers her to be. Or at least, that's what I hear. According to Waller, she's actually taken one a more appropriate wardrobe and is raising a child. So congrats on that." He raised his champagne glass to him, sipping it.

Floyd rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Thanks I guess." He wasn't sure what to do. Sure, this man knew everything, but he didn't seem like he had any use for it. He just seemed like he was in the know. Also, from all the stories he'd heard from Bruce Wayne, the guy seemed totally unfazed by everything that went on around him. He just kind of sat back and let stuff happen without giving any input or afterthought to it.

He took a deep breath, and a moment to think. Maybe this guy knows more about the verdict on the Joker mission than Waller is letting him or Harley in on, "Have you heard anything about the new mission?" He asked quietly, looking around at the partygoers that were unaware of their conversation.

He nodded, taking another long sip. "I've heard it's still pending. I hope it's a no go, for your sakes." He looked haunted, pained at the reference of the Joker. Well, Wayne was a very elite member of the Gotham community, so the Joker most definitely had terrorized him, Floyd thought.

Floyd's phone rang at that. He pulled it out of his pocket quickly, assuming it was Harley. It was a blocked number, causing an unnameable feeling to grow in his gut.

He swiped right, answering the call. "Hello?"

"Deadshot." an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Yes?"

"I'm an agent for Amanda Waller"

"Figures,"

"I'm calling to let you know that the pending Task Force X mission has been approved. Briefing will begin in three days. A package will be sent to the doorstep of you and Dr. Quinzel within the next twenty four hours, be ready for it." Click.

He ran a hand over his bald head, sighing deeply. How was he going to tell Harley? Did they contact her as well? He looked up to see Bruce Wayne on the phone as well, not saying much. He probably got the same call, not having a chance to say much. Wayne looked at him as well, meeting his eyes. He mouthed "Sorry," as he said random "yes"s and "okay"s as he eyed Floyd. Yeah, Floyd thought, he got the same type of phone call. He hung up promptly, putting his phone back in his pocket. Staring at Floyd as he took a couple steps toward him, back in the former position.

"I assume you got the same phone call," Bruce muttered, giving him a hard look.

He nodded slowly, "Yup."

Bruce took a breath, "I'm expected to help all I can, so I will."

Floyd nodded again, not sure what else to say, "Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath, "I'm not really sure what to do till then."

Bruce nodded at him, considering his response for a moment before smiling softly at something behind Floyd. "You dance," He said, pointing over his shoulder again. Floyd turned to see Zoe walking toward him with her hand extended, "I like this song, Daddy."

Floyd grabbed her hand and squeezed it, looking back at Wayne one last time, "Thank you." He said as he turned away with his daughter, letting her lead him to the area dads were dancing with their daughters.

Harley didn't want to say anything into her phone, eyeing Frost skeptically as she muttered discrete "yes"s and "okay then"s into the line. To say she wasn't happy to hunt down her ex with the squad was an understatement. She knew Frost was being loyal to her as well, and for that she was extremely grateful. But how far would he go? If he head anything to let on that she was being assigned to hunt down the Joker, would he help or turn her in? She hung up the phone, eyeing Frost skeptically as she put it into her purse. She opted not to tell him.

"Who was that?" He asked after a moment.

Harley scrambled for an answer, "Pammy. Wanting help with her plants and whatnot. She's so excited to have me back!" She forced out a giggle, hoping Frost had forgotten her fake expressive methods.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't question it. "Okay. What do you want to do about the girl?"

Harley took a deep breath, holding the glossy pictures she had taken from the file. The first one was of Harley carrying Zoe on her back through the mall parking lot. There was one of Floyd carrying Harley out of ACE Chemicals, worry etched into his features. Another of Harley being put into a police car, just two weeks prior. One of Floyd and Zoe, sitting in the parking lot of the police station. Floyd looked on edge while Zoe sipped her McDonald's milkshake contently. Another of Harley lugging two garment bags into the backseat of their range rover, her eyes looking off, at Floyd and Zoe, who weren't in the photo. Another from that same day, yesterday. It was Floyd, on one knee with his hands on his daughter's shoulders, looking like he was trying to reassure her.

She let out a sigh, not even caring to suppress it. What was the point now? If the Joker had seen these, then he knows she cares for the two of them. She looked up at Frost, "What does he know?"

Frost ran a hand over his gelled back hair, "Just that you're out. He hasn't seen the girl yet. These photos were given to me, like everything else the Joker gets. I see it first. They have me vet stuff, to make sure it's worth his time before he gets it.

She nodded, recalling a time Mistah J got something from one of his little spies he didn't care for, which resulted in him sending a bullet through that spy's brain, and some grumbling about how the man interrupted his work with pointless information. From that point on, all information would be rifled through Johnny Frost before going to J. His time was too valuable for useless knowledge to be thrown his way, Harley remembered thinking at one point. She inwardly praised Frost for keeping this from him, but was still skeptical.

"If he found out you had this, he'd kill ya. Why are ya keeping this from him?" She held the photos up, narrowing her eyes at him.

He raised and lowered one shoulder, "He'd kill the kid if it would get a rise from you. You know that, Quinn. I don't want another kid dead, and you back in a place that could get ya killed." He muttered, leaning forward to keep his tone hushed.

"How do I know he doesn't have these already?"

"If he had seen these, Floyd and Zoe Lawton would be dead somewhere already. I think we both know that."

She nodded slowly, her stomach knotting up at the idea of Floyd and Zoe being violently murdered by the Joker. "And the little spy that got these photos?"

"He won't tell J,"

"Why not? Finding me is kind of important to him, right?"

"Yes, he's become more of a loose cannon since he's left. But I killed the spy who took the photos. No one knows but me,"

She let out a low whistle, "Pretty ballsy, Frost. Just remember this shit could get ya killed,"

"Do you want my help or not?" He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She raised her hands up in defeat, "Fair enough." She cleared her throat, leaning forward and grasping his hand that was resting on the table. She squeezed it and took a deep breath, "Thank you, for helping me."

He nodded, letting out a sigh. "You need to lay low for awhile, Quinn. Don't take any big risks out here. I don't know how much longer I can keep covering it up." He muttered firmly.

She nodded, "I know. I'll be careful."

He nodded back, "I've gotta get back. He's already wondering why I didn't go with him to negotiate this deal."

She nodded, "I'm sorry you have to do this for me."

He shook his head quickly at her, "Don't. It's my decision. You never asked me to cover for you."

She nodded, "I'll leave first."

Floyd arrived home with Zoe about an hour and a half after he got word on the mission. He felt somewhat defeated. He walked less tall, he moved a little slower, hung his head a little lower when he walked to the apartment, Zoe's hand in his.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" She inquired, the high from the exciting night probably beginning to wear off.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah. Just sleepy is all."

She nodded, claiming to be wide awake, but her telltale yawn gave her away.

"Let's get you to bed, babygirl." He said softly, bending down and picking his daughter up.

She didn't protest, just yawned once more and buried her head in his shoulder. Despite the impending fight, he's happy to see his daughter so happy. At least she can have this memory of him. He shook his head at the thought. No, he wasn't going to die at the hands of the Joker. He'd keep Harley and himself safe.

He walked in their apartment to see Harley sitting on a barstool at their kitchen's island, sipping some wine and watching Netflix on their iPad. She looked over her shoulder at them, smiling brightly as Floyd kicked the door shut behind them

with his heel. Her smile was happy, but her eyes were nervous. She'd given herself away, he knows she got the phone call.

"How was it?" She said as she stood up, pausing the movie on her iPad and plugging it back into the stereo charging station in the corner of their kitchen. Some soft, old school music started humming in the background, like normal.

"Really great!" Zoe exclaimed tiredly from her father's arms.

Harley giggled at the girl, "It sounds like you need to get to bed, Sugarplum."

Floyd chuckled at that, "I'll put her down, then we should talk about the night, Dollface." She nodded as she stood on her tiptoes, kissing him softly before he walked down the hall to put Zoe down.

She walked back over to the island, topping off her glass of wine and taking a large gulp. How the Hell could she lay low and hunt down the Joker? She doesn't want her family in danger, but it seems inevitable. She took another sip, holding the liquor in her mouth before swallowing after a moment, not sure of what to do.

Floyd's padding down the hallway back into the kitchen snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I got a phone call,"

"I got the same one," Harley said as she took a long sip of her white wine before putting it down sharply, staring at him from across the kitchen's island.

"Waller's approving Operation Catch That Clown,"

She nodded, hands squeezing the end of the marble countertop she was standing behind, facing Floyd with tired eyes.

His heart broke for her. "I know a way we can get it done," She stated firmly, not looking away.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What way?"

"Johnny Frost, his confidant knows I'm back and back with you."

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his frustration at bay, "And why aren't we dead yet?"

"Because he didn't like seeing me hurt by Mistah J all the time. He found out over a month ago and kept it to himself."

He nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?" He trusted Harley, so he wasn't angry at her. But he would've liked to know.

She shrugged, "These are my skeletons. You shouldn't have to rifle through them for your family."

He walked around the counter, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her to him, "You are my family. You and Zoe. So if it concerns you, it concerns me."

She nodded slowly, "I'm still trying to get used to that."

He put on hand on her cheek, stroking it gently, "Well get used to it, cause it ain't gonna change."

She gave him a small smile, but it faded when she thought of their impending task, "So what do we do now?"

He stepped back from her, padding across the kitchen to the radio that was playing music so low it was barely a hum. He turned it up to hear what the song really was. Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love.

He walked back over to her, sticking his hand out, "Now we dance."

She let out a small smile, taking his hand and letting him pull her to him.

 _"_ _Take my hand, take my whole life too…"_

"We're gonna get through this, Dollface." He reassured her while swaying to the older, but fitting song.

She didn't say anything, leaning her head on his chest and nodding into it.

 _"_ _For I can't help falling in love with you…"_

 **Next Chapter: Waller and Flag bring Harley and Floyd in with the rest of the squad for the impending mission's briefing, both as a team and individuals.**


	10. Remind Me

**A/N: This chapter was a little harder to write for some reason, but I hope I did the story justice. Let me know in the reviews.**

Jonny Frost was not an unintelligent man. Unkind? Yes. Cruel? He'd accept that. Calculating? Oh definitely. He was the Joker's right hand man, after all. He had to be all those things and more. Much more. The much more part entailed being incredibly loyal, and extremely intelligent. One thing people who worked with the Joker had to rid themselves of was love altogether. Harley Quinn never learned that lesson, but, against all odds, she got out alive. Now that Frost looks back, he wonders if she only got out alive because the Joker wanted her out alive. He seems to be playing a game of cat any mouse with her. Or he would be if he would give the Joker any information on her.

Loyalties lied wherever Jonny Frost saw fit, long ago. Nowadays it's mostly the Joker and whoever the Joker had told him to be loyal to. Which, besides the brief three year period the Joker had lived with Harley Quinn, was nobody. However, Frost had his own agenda at times when it came to loyalty. Or lately, that is.

Working for someone like the Joker, one needed to be intelligent. Jonny Frost never did anything without knowing what the task entailed, how to accurately execute the task, every piece of background information on the task possible, what would happen when he succeeded, and what would happen if, on the off chance, he failed.

When Jonah Frames was younger, before he became Jonny Frost, his best friend was Gotham-native Harleen Quinzel. She was a beautiful girl, golden hair and big baby blue eyes. She was gorgeous even as a child. As they grew up together, she remained shy and introverted and he was the extroverted partyboy. He was stocky in build with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. He played football, basketball and ran track. He didn't do well in classes, often skipping to be in the gym, so his best friend, his hero, Harleen would often stay late in school to tutor him. They were an odd pair, but they were close throughout their childhood and young adult lives.

When he was 17, he had to drop out of school to help support his family. His father died about two months before he and Harleen were set to graduate. He dropped out a week after his death and began working in the ACE Chemical factory, taking his father's former position to support his mother and two younger sisters. The money didn't come in fast enough to support them, so he began to look for other methods. Harleen had gone to college and to graduate school, pursuing her dreams of being a criminal psychiatrist. She had checked in with him often, but he claimed all was well, and that she shouldn't worry. When in fact, all was not well. He was drowning in debt and struggling to provide for his family.

He felt like there was no real end, until he met him. The Joker. Mistah J. He met him one night when he was locking up at ACE. He was sneaking in with some goans, shooting the security guards and beating one of them to death with a baseball bat. He had attempted to hide, not wanting any trouble. But they found him. The Joker was prepared to kill him, but he pleaded with the Joker. Saying he had a mother and sisters to support. In his attempt of begging to be spared, he promised he'd do anything for the Joker if it meant he'd still have his life. The Joker had considered his words, feeding off the desperation that radiated like a stench off of this broken, exhausted young man. He agreed to let him on as one of his "merry men." Before he could protest, attempting to explain a life of crime was not one he was looking to pursue, the Joker offered him a starting salary of 25,000 dollars. A month. He jumped on board at that, knowing he'd have enough money and more to support his family.

The Joker had told him the life he'd picked was no longer going to be easy. He told Jonah Frames that having a family wouldn't fly in his group. He needed to separate himself from them completely, or the Joker would do it for him. He considered this, considered backing out. But the Joker wouldn't have taken kindly to that, and he'd still be broke. Broke and dead probably. So he decided to remake himself. Not in the usual Joker way. There was no makeup, excessive tattoos, or jumping into chemical vats involved. He chose to change himself completely though. Staging a fire in the wing of ACE Chemicals where he worked, killing someone that looked just like him in attempt to make the public, and his family think that he had died. While his family and old friends, Harleen included, began to mourn him, he began his new life as Jonny Frost, righthand man of the Clown Prince of Crime himself. He dyed his hair brown, grew out a beard, dying that as well. He purchased contacts in a dull brown color to match his hair. He began to wear tailored and expensive suits as opposed to his former self's casual, messy wardrobe.

The Joker had circled him once the transformation from Jonah Frames to Jonny Frost was complete. He remembered the green haired criminal nodding in approval, simply stating, "Not my personal style, but I like it."

Everything was well in his life. Well, as well as it could be. He had no real friends or family, but he was able to discreetly send his family money without anyone finding out. His only real complaint was that he couldn't see them. Couldn't see Harleen ever again either. He really missed her. It wasn't until he was sent into Arkham Asylum to breakout his boss that he saw her again, strapped to a table with electrical prods against her temples, the Joker promising not to kill her, just hurt her really really bad. She was accepting of it, stating she'd be able to take whatever he threw her way. He hated seeing her that way, but was inwardly thankful he had taken up with the Joker at that moment. He could be there for Harleen as she became Harley Quinn. It was sad to see her life play out with the Joker in such a tragic way, but at least he was there to help her as much as he could. For all she knew, Jonah Frames, her best friend, was dead. But that part of him never died, the part that cared for her only became stronger when she became an active member of the Joker's team.

Anyways, Jonny Frost was a smart man. He was able to send his family money without the Joker finding out, and he was able to help Harley take a shot at a normal life without the Joker finding out either.

However, working with the Joker meant he had to be on his guard constantly. He had to know the risks of what he was doing at all times. He understood that helping Harley could result in grave consequences if the Joker ever found out. That's why when he walked into the Joker's office the morning after he met with Harley, he wasn't surprised when he was greeted with a slam against the wall and a knife to his throat.

Frost let out a deep sigh, deciding not to play dumb, "I'm guessing you know."

The Joker wasn't even masking his anger with an intimidating smile, he was just staring at him intently, a snarl carved into his expression. He was growling at him, pressing the blade harshly at his jugular.

"Where is she?" He bellowed in his face, spit landing on his cheeks.

He gulped at the crazed man, weighing his options.

Harley had gone out for a run to clear her head, and had gotten back long before Zoe was awake. Floyd had gotten up with her but opted to stay home. He just didn't sleep well with her not home. He was making himself a cup of coffee when she walked into the house. She offered him a small smile as he eyed her skeptically, sipping his black coffee.

"You okay, Dollface?" He asked firmly, already kind of knowing the answer.

She shrugged, "Just ready to get this over with is all."

He nodded, getting up and walking over to her, putting his hands supportively on the sides of her head, before undoing her ponytail and playing with her blonde waves as they fell. "Whatever you want to do, we'll do."

She raised an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"If you wanna run, we can do that." He said firmly.

She didn't say anything for a moment, considering his words. She opened her mouth to speak, but a knock at the door cut her off. She let out a deep sigh, "I guess I can get that."

He pressed his forehead to hers before releasing her, letting her walk over to the door, but watching her intently.

She opened the door to see a man in a UPS outfit, his face was coated in bruises and his lip was split. He was holding a box labeled "TOP SECRET" in his shaking hands. He was wearing a hat that covered his eyes, he was cowering away from her.

Alarms started to go off in her head, hair standing up on the back of her neck.

She tilted her head at him, "Frost?" she asked cautiously as she angled her head to get a better look at him. She heard the floorboards creaking behind her. Floyd was coming closer.

He let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Quinn." He was shaking.

"Go get Zoe." Harley muttered to Floyd, not turning her head or looking away from Frost at all.

He stepped towards her, "Harley who is-"

She turned to face him, her frame blocking Frost from entry, "Go to Zoe. Now!"

Floyd stepped back at that, shocked at her sudden authority, but began to back away into the house. He stopped short when the man injected a needle into Harley's back, shaking his head sadly as she groaned and crumpled to the floor, groaning as she writhed on the floor in pain. Frost leaned down, taking a tie wrap from his back pocket, grabbing her wrists sharply and synching them tightly behind her back.

"Harley!" He said as he attempted to run forward, but a man held a gun in his face. "You better go hide your kid." He said firmly, trying to be quiet. His eyes looked desperate. Floyd stood there, hands raising. "Just let her go. Let her go." He bellowed at the man, taking cautious steps forward, despite the gun in his face.

"Get Z-zoe." Harley choked out, struggling to get air as she flailed under his grasp, trying to get free.

He gripped Frost's pistol and shoved him off of Harley. Pushing him up against the wall, "What did you stick her with, huh?"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, Deadshot." Floyd's blood ran cold at the voice at the threshold of the door, colder when the tip of a pistol lightly tapped his temple. "He's just doin' his job. You'd know all about jobs right? Mr. Hitman-for-hire?"

Floyd stepped back, huffing as he turned to face the green-haired, pale-faced clown.

"Joker," He muttered, eying the man up and down. He was actually taller than Floyd thought he'd be. He was thin in build though, despite the chiseled muscle tone that was obvious because he's wearing an open purple snakeskin trench coat and nothing else covering his upper body.

"Deadshot," he huffed back, eying Floyd up and down as well, mirroring the older man's stance. His gun was still pointed at Floyd, but it was lowered. Floyd wasn't so weary about the gun, the most dangerous weapon the Joker was wielding was his psychotic smile. He turned back around casually, looking at the five men behind him. "Don't just stand there you idiots grab him before he puts in hole in everyone's forehead!" The way he barked out orders made Floyd's skin crawl, it was like the idea that he could do so much damage was something someone would show off at a comedy club. This guy was really fucking twisted. The men poured in, Floyd knocked one out, and broke another's nose before they had restrained him.

"Aww. My poor baby!" He exclaimed, raising his hands up in exasperation and mock shock once his eyes found Harley, throwing his pistol behind him to add onto his dramatic movements. He reached down, taking her hair in his hand and pulling. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was hitched, shallow, raspy. She moaned and coughed as he pulled on her hair, rolling her on her back. He could see her eyes moving behind her closed eyelids, as if she was willing herself to open and fight. Nothing much came from her despite some groaning and eyelids fluttering.

"Man what did you give her?" Floyd spat at Frost's bruised, tentative face. He just gave Floyd a firm look and shook his head.

"It's what we like to call a ruffe from Hell!" one of the goans exclaimed in his ear, making Floyd desperate for one of his guns. He wanted them all dead.

"Should've grabbed your kid when you had the chance." Frost muttered, walking over to Harley and tie wrapping her legs together. She was pretty much unconscious at this point.

"Oh! That's right! I almost forgot about the child!" The Joker exclaimed, clapping his hands together and laughing tauntingly. "Which room is her's anyways? Or should I send my friends hunting?"

"You stay away from her!" Floyd yelled, kneeling one of the goons holding him back in the stomach, causing him to stumble before gaining his footing and punching Floyd in the jaw. His mouth filled with blood, causing him to spit up on the floor in front of him, at the Joker's feet. The Joker looked at the pool of blood and spit and let out a chuckle, but his face became hard once more when his eyes found Frost. "Go get the girl, Jonny Boy." Frost just nodded, taking a goon with him throughout the rooms. Floyd hoped to God Zoe had climbed out on the fire escape and gone to a neighbor for safety or something. She hadn't come out of her room, or really made a sound, since all of this had happened. It was too loud for her to still be asleep.

His fleeting hope that she had somehow gotten herself to safety was destroyed when her heard banging on a door and some screaming. He struggled against the guards' grips on him as Frost and the other goon dragged Zoe out, dragging her by her arms as she fought against them.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she wiggled under the men's grips, eyes welling up with tears once she saw Harley. "What did you do to her?" She yelled, tears flowing down her face as she stared at the woman on the ground, motionless. Zoe jerked out of their grip, running towards Harley's body. Frost strided forward, gripping her upper arm harshly and pulling her back.

"Let go of her!" Floyd yelled struggling against the Joker's men.

"Oh, relax!" The Joker exclaimed at the father and daughter. "Boys, boys, boys! Let them go! We're all pals here! Besides," He looked down at Harley's comatose body, putting his foot against her face, moving it lightly so if her eyes would open, she'd be staring at Floyd, "I have what I need." The men let go of Floyd and Zoe. Minus Frost, who stood back, hand firmly on Zoe's shoulder.

"Somebody wanna pick up my princess?" The Joker called out to the men around the room, clapping his hands excitedly. One of the guards stepped around him, lifting up Harley's limp body and throwing her over his shoulder.

The Joker walked over to Floyd, "Well, Mr. Deadshot, It's been a real pleasure!" He said, sticking his hand out to shake Floyd's.

Floyd just glared at him, "Let her go, J," balling his fists up as he tried to keep his tone even.

The Joker put one hand up, hitting his forehead with his open palm as if he had forgotten something so simple. "You see, Floyd," He spat with a snarling smile Floyd had seen Harley use many times before, "I don't like it when people play with my toys, which is exactly what you have been doing." Floyd gave him a hard stare, but didn't say anything. The Joker rolled his eyes, but his smile remained, "Frosty Boy! You and Andy are gonna stay behind for me!" He grabbed a goon in a panda bear mask, shoving him towards Floyd. The Joker looked between Floyd and Zoe, "Kill these two," he barked out. His eyes found Floyd's once more, his expression deadly, "I don't want anybody playing the hero and coming to get my girl." His voice was low, but as dangerous as ever. Frost simply nodded, "You've got it, boss."

With that, the Joker left with the four other goons, one carrying Harley over his shoulder, her limp body bobbed as the man walked. Floyd watched her go, feeling helpless and defeated. Frost walked up to the door, shutting it as the last of the group crossed the threshold, locking the door behind them.

Zoe ran to her father, letting him lightly push her behind him, her hands gripping his leg, frightened at what was going to happen next. The man in the Panda mask clapped his hands together, "Let's get started," he muttered as he turned to Frost who simply nodded. The man pulled out a gun, taking off his mask to reveal an ugly man with bleached skin and bright red lips, favoring the Joker minus his hair being a bright purple instead of the Joker's vibrant green hair he'd patented. Floyd stared at Frost, his eyes boring into the young man's. Zoe clutched her father harder, sobbing softly as she shut her eyes. Floyd just stared at him, his instincts telling him to shut his eyes, not wanting to see himself or his daughter be killed, but Frost seemed to have some sort of a conscience. He seemed conflicted when they took Harley away, like part of him wanted to save her. He figured there was no way he could get out of this situation. If he moved they'd take out Zoe, so he just had to stand there and take whatever was going to happen next. But he was going to make sure this Frost guy saw the whites of his eyes as he killed him and hopefully that'll bring him to spare his little girl.

"I love you, Zoe." he murmured, stroking his daughter's hair as she sobbed into his pant leg.

Shots rang out, Floyd snapped his eyes shut at the sound, not wanting to see if, God forbid, they reached his daughter. He felt nothing, causing him to open his eyes, confused. What he saw was the man formerly sporting the dirty panda mask, standing with his knee bent slightly, metallic blood seeping through his white button up shirt. The purple haired freak turned around to look at Frost, muttering "traitor" before he crumpled to the floor, dead.

Zoe pulled her head away from her father, staring at the man that had taken shots meant for them, then staring up at her father. "What happened?" she asked softly, looking around his leg to see the man in the UPS uniform that had taken her from her room, holding the gun at the man he had just shot, breathing heavily.

Floyd stepped forward then, peeling Zoe from him and demanding she stay put where she was previously. Frost lowered the gun, giving Floyd a firm, guilty stare.

"He won't kill her, Lawton." Frost muttered, eyeing him up and down.

In one fluid motion, Floyd grabbed the man and shoved him against the wall. "What the fuck's your angle here, huh? Where's he taking her? Why didn't you kill us? Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

Frost eyed him skeptically, his confidence finally coming back. "Let me down, and I'll answer all these questions." he said firmly, evenly.

"How do I know you're not gonna kill me and my kid?" Floyd bellowed, shoving him hard against the wall once more, causing him to wince.

"I just killed my only source of backup. That should prove to you we're on the same side." He replied casually, dropping his gun on the ground.

Floyd shoved him once more before letting him go. Frost stumbled to regain him balance once his feet hit the floor again, breathing deeply for a moment, as if Floyd had caused him to lose his air.

"We're not on the same side. You just took my girlfriend." Floyd barked at him, picking up the gun and aiming it at him. He cocked the gun and pointed it at Frost's head, smirking as he raised his hands up and gulped nervously, as if to surrender, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger."

"Daddy, he didn't kill us! He was supposed to, but he didn't!" Zoe shouted, coming towards her dad and grabbing his other hand, limp at his side.

Floyd looked down at her, sucking his teeth for a moment, setting his jaw as he stared at Frost again, growing irritated when he saw the man smirking at him and his daughter. "What the fuck's so funny?" Floyd snapped at him.

"Listen to your daughter, Lawton." He simply said, lowering his hands.

He didn't lower the gun, "Why should I?" he barked.

"I'm the only one who knows where he's keeping Quinn."

At that, Floyd lowered the pistol, shaking his head at the man.

"Do you really?" Zoe quipped, running closer to the man.

"Get back Zoe." Floyd demanded, causing her to give her father a weird look, but comply. She stepped back behind her father, but continued to peer at the Joker's right hand man that had seemed to go rogue.

"I know where he's gonna be keeping her, yes." He answered, nodding at the little girl then looking back at her father. "I know how to get her back."

Floyd took a deep breath, "Where is she?"

Frost shook his head, walking around the apartment, stopping at the fridge to examine the photos of Harley and Floyd, Harley and Zoe, or all three of them together. He pulled the one down Zoe had printed out once she and Floyd got back last night. The one of Floyd picking Harley up and spinning her around. "She seemed happy." He turned around, flapping the photo behind him, as he looked over his shoulder at the father and daughter. "So did you, Daddy." his tone was teasing as he raised an eyebrow at Floyd.

Floyd felt his fists bawling up at the man, putting the gun in waistband of the back of his pants. "Look," he grunted, "the only reason you're not dead right now is because you know where he'll be keeping her. So tell me, before I blow your head off and start looking on my own,"

He put the photo back on the fridge, raising his hands up in defeat, "Fine, fine. But first, you're gonna have to get outta here."

"Why?" Zoe quipped, walking forward once more, only stopping because of Floyd's firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her close to him. She huffed at him, crossing her arms defensively and cocking her hip, staring freshly at Frost.

"You can't stay here because when I go back to the Joker, I'm gonna tell him you two are dead." He muttered, his eyes moving from Zoe to Floyd, beginning to feel guilty for explaining the dark situation to such a little girl.

"And if he's skeptical, he'll come back here to check." Frost rubbed the side of his face, wincing slightly once his hand lightly connected with his black eye. "And he will be skeptical, since I just betrayed him."

Floyd nodded, "And if he comes here where we're living, we'll be dead."

"I have a safe house, just outside of Gotham. Across the bridge." Frost finished, motioning to the hallway of the apartment, silently telling them to pack.

Zoe looked up at her father, "Should I get my stuff, daddy?"

He nodded at her, "Only a few things." With that, Zoe dashed to her room, taking a longer route through the kitchen in an attempt to avoid Frost.

"How do I know this is safe?" Floyd asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the Joker's right hand man.

"I would take Quinn there, when the Joker would hurt her bad. He doesn't know anything about it. Not unless she told him, which I doubt. She'd disappear for weeks at a time when I took her there, and the Joker never went to get her, but it doesn't mean he didn't hunt for her." Frost recounted, mirroring Floyd's tense-jaw-expression at the mention of Harley being hurt by the Joker. Floyd raised an eyebrow at the man, not sure why he cares so much for Harley, but was thankful he did.

"I'll go get some of my stuff." Floyd muttered, "Give me like five minutes."

Frost nodded stiffly, stepping aside so Floyd could walk to his room.

Floyd walked past him, stopping short before entering the long hallway to the bedrooms, "Frost." Floyd barked over his shoulder.

Frost turned on his heel to face him, raising an eyebrow at the older man.

"Why do you care so much? About Harley?"

Frost shook his head, sighing deeply. "She reminds me of someone that I used to know. Somebody I can't let go of, no matter how hard I try."

Floyd nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, the reality of the situation hitting him. Harley was right back where he swore to her he wouldn't let her go back to. The Joker had her, and he failed the woman he loved. Balling his fists and setting his jaw for about the tenth time that morning, "I'm gonna get her back, whether you help me or not." he growled at the man.

Frost looked back over his shoulder, a firm, angry expression forming on his battered face.

"You can count on my help, Lawton."

 **Next Chapter: Floyd and Frost begin plotting. The squad is alerted of Harley's abduction. Harley awakes to realize the danger of her current situation.**


	11. Everything

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update! I was really nervous about how this chapter would go. I kept writing and rewriting until I settled on something I liked. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll update the next chapters quicker than this one!**

"Okay," Floyd clapped his hands together, pacing across Frost's large living room. He had gotten back from meeting with the Joker, confirming Floyd and Zoe had been killed. Frost said the Joker didn't really have time to be skeptical, since he was preoccupied with what he should do with Harley. Floyd's lips tightened at that, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. Yeah, he needed a plan.

Frost took a sip of his beer, "Calm down, Deadshot. She's still alive, it's not like he'll kill her."

Floyd stopped walking at his words, turning on his heels to see the younger man sitting comfily in his old, leather recliner. "Are you fucking kidding me? Did you see her when you went to him?"

Frost shook his head, "He didn't let anyone in to see her. Said it was his business."

Floyd was starting to shake, he was losing control of himself completely.

"You know, Frost-" before he could get anything out his cellphone began to ring. The burner one. The one Flag gave him when he left Belle Reve. The one that only rang when the Squad had a mission. The one that had only rang once so far.

"Not in the fucking mood, Flag." He spat.

"That kind of language towards your superiors will not be tolerated, Mr. Lawton." Waller's firm voice shot his confidence to Hell.

He coughed a little, trying to regain the confidence to speak. He looked over his shoulder, not trusting Frost to hear this conversation, "Ye-yeah. What do you want?"

"Harley Quinn's locator has been shut off for the past four hours."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "That's how long it's been?" He'd been so flustered he hadn't actually sat down and looked at the time since the whole thing happened.

"That's how long what's been? It barely noon, where the fuck is Quinn?" Waller's voice was even, but he could hear her irritation rippling through her tone.

He didn't want her to think Harley had run off with the Joker. He didn't want her finding out what happened and taking down Frost, his only chance of getting her back. "That's kinda a long story, actually-"

"Cut the shit, Lawton. Her location device is disabled but that doesn't mean her nanite was disarmed. You have five seconds to tell me where she is or I blow your lady friend's head off." Her voice was more on edge, but as serious as he's ever heard it. Waller might be level headed, but she was as mean as Harley on her worst day for sure.

"Whoa-whoa! No, nah. She's um-" He looked over his shoulder at Frost.

He stood up, slamming his mostly full bottle of beer, "I dunno who that is but don't fucking tell them what happened." He breathed, his eyes widening at Floyd on the phone.

"She was taken. By, uh. By the Joker." Floyd fumbled on his words, the gravity of the situation hitting him once more. He let out a deep breath, "He's had her since around the time her locator was probably shut off."

Frost let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his trimmed, expensive hair. "If I get arrested by your little criminal squad, my level of assistance will drop completely." He huffed, pacing nervously as Floyd was moments ago.

"How did you let this happen to her, Lawton?" Waller spat, anger seeping into her tone.

"They caught us off guard. Held Zoe hostage." He grunted into the phone, glaring at Frost.

"What's your location? It looks like you're somewhere in the woods." Waller inquired, typing noises creeping through the line from her side. She must've been preparing to send someone to him.

"Um, some safehouse. J's righthand man went rogue. He's hiding Zoe and I from J. Said he'd help me get Harley back."

"I'm sending the squad your way. Give me a few hours."

"Waller, we don't have a few hours! Waller? Hello?" She had hung up on him, not in the mood to hear him out. He pulled the phone from his ear, tossing it across the room where it connected with his mantle, knocking a picture in a frame into the floor.

"Watch it! That's my stuff." Frost barked, jogging over to the mantle.

Floyd, curious by Frost's odd behavior, strided across the room, beating him to the battered photo. He picked it up and held it in the light. There was an unfamiliar man in the photo with his arms wrapped around Harley. Well, Harleen. They both looked about high school age. She was in royal blue cap and gown. She was smiling as the guy held her bridal style. He looked like he was mid laugh, staring at the diploma that had fallen to the ground in the making of the photo. Harley's eyes were on the camera, one hand wrapped around the blonde man's shoulders while the other was clutching at her graduation cap, willing it to stay on her head. Floyd stared at the picture for a moment. This had to been almost ten years ago. Who was this guy? Why'd Frost have the photo?

He held the picture up to Frost, "The fuck is this? Is this Harley's?"

Frost shook his head, "She probably doesn't know that still exists. I would hide it when I'd bring her here."

"Why hide it ? Whose house are we in?"

Frost chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. "This is my place. And that's my picture."

Floyd stared at the man in the photo, then at Frost. "Is this you?"

Frost didn't say anything, avoiding Floyd's eyes completely.

Floyd rolled his eyes, grabbing Frost and shoving him against the wall, "Look, we're running out of time and as long as she's unsafe then I'm not gonna have any patience. So tell me what you know, or it's gonna get real ugly for you, Frost,"

Frost sighed deeply, folding the glossy photo and putting it in his suit pocket.

 _He was walking down a foggy street in Gotham, his old Nikes stained and bleached from the chemicals down at ACE. His shifts had been really rough, sometimes working up to fifteen days before having a day to himself. He felt like a wage slave, barely making it by with all the work he was putting in, but trying to find more odd jobs here and there to care for his family. He ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, sighing deeply. Yeah, this was definitely not how things were supposed to be._

 _His phone began to hum and buzz in the ripped pocket of his old cargo shorts. He rolled his eyes and groaned, assuming his boss was calling him in. "Is one day off too much to ask for?" he growled to himself as he fumbled with his old, ripped up pockets retrieving his cell. The number's area code was from out of town. He smiled. Brooklyn._

 _"Hey! Quinzel! How's life with all the criminals?" He breathed through a smile as he answered. Hearing from Harleen always made his life somewhat bearable._

 _"Oh it's scary as Hell, but exhilarating!" She exclaimed, laughing a little through the phone._

 _He slowed his pace a little, opting to go into a cafe and get a cup of coffee. "I'm not sure how cool I am with you around thieves and murderers and God knows who else." He muttered as he waved to the barista, meaning_ _he'd_ _take_ _his_ _usual_ : _a_ _black_ _coffee_ _and_ _a_ _cinnamon_ _raisin_ _bagel_ _to_ _go_.

 _"Don't worry about me, Jonah!" She chirped, "There's cops watching and I'm just a student intern. They're not gonna put me with someone so dangerous I can't handle it."_

 _He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah let's hope so, Leen."_

 _She chuckled through the phone, "Oh, guess what!"_

 _He smiled, Harleen always got excited over the weirdest shit, "I'll bite, what?"_

 _"There's a flyer outside the psych ward at the prison for student interns."_

 _He rolled his eyes, "Please tell me it's not a volunteer sheet for electroshock therapy or something,"_

 _He didn't have to see her to know she was chewing on her bottom lip, a smile forming and a witty remark pending, "Nah, I would've signed you up for that one, Jonah! But there's a transfer option for Arkham,"_

 _He stopped short, fumbling with his phone between his chin and shoulder as he grabbed his food. "Asylum?" He muttered through a mouth full of his bagel._

 _"No, the cupcake factory,"_

 _He rolled his eyes, "Shut up. Are you gonna transfer?"_

 _"I think so. I miss Gotham,"_

 _"There's no shortage of criminals here, that's for sure."_

 _"I also wanna be there for you. And your family."_

 _He sighed into the phone, knowing what she'd come home to was definitely not what he had told her his life was like, "Don't worry about us. If there were any issues, you'd know for sure."_

 _"Something tells me that's not true."_

 _"Leen, my family, myself included, adores you. If there was a problem, you'd be the first to know."_

 _It was quiet on the other line for a moment, then he heard her sigh deeply, "I suppose. I just worry about you all. I don't hear much and what you do tell me is too vague for everything to be alright."_

 _He forced a chuckle, "You've gotten really good at over analyzing people, Leen."_

 _"Well I have all the time to properly analyze you when I get back home." Her tone was teasing, yet hopeful._

 _He felt a smirk forming, "When you come home, come home to me."_

 _Her smile carried itself to his face all the way from Brooklyn, "I plan to, Frames."_

 _His day became significantly worse when he arrived at the ACE entrance, "I've got to go, I have to lock up tonight at ACE."_

 _"Lock up? Jonny it's 10 AM."_

 _"Yeah well, this won't be my gig forever." He sighed, "I really have to go though. I'll call you when I'm off, if you're still up."_

 _"I'll wait for it."_

 _"Good to hear. I'll talk to you later, Quinzel. Miss you."_

 _"Miss you too."_

"So you were this Jonah guy?" Floyd asked after a moment, not sure of what else to say.

Frost simply nodded, "Harleen was my best friend."

"Did you join the Joker because she did?"

"No," he sighed, "Something happened that night,"

Floyd furrowed his eyebrows, "What happened?"

"When I was locking up, Mistah J came in for his little baptism or whatever. I'm still not sure how all that works, if I'm being honest." Frost mumbled, walking over to the coffee table and pouring himself a scotch. He offered one to Floyd who shook his head gruffly.

He took a long sip, holding the liquor in his mouth before gulping it down. Floyd noticed his eyes looked different, haunted. "I tried to hide from him. I didn't want any trouble and well, I was in too much debt to just die." He muttered, shaking his head to himself. "And he found me. I begged for my life, ended up with a job."

"And Harley?" Floyd asked, trying to mask his growing interest in the story.

"I didn't look like this, a long time ago. She knows me as the California native athlete, not the Joker's personal assistant. For all she knows, Jonah Frames died in a fire five years ago." He ran a hand through his gelled back hair, wincing slightly when he touched his still swollen eye. Floyd sighed at the younger man, the Joker got him good.

"When'd you see her again?" Floyd mumbled, looking at the floor, suddenly feeling a wave of awkwardness and sympathy for the man and his situation.

"Arkham Asylum about three years back." He took another sip of scotch, "Strapped to a board getting juiced till the Joker figured she was insane enough for him," he finished darkly.

Floyd felt his fists ball up, "You didn't think to help her then?" He barked out at him.

He spun on his heel, fire in his eyes at he stared at Harley's boyfriend. "You think I didn't want to? Every day, watching the Joker neglect and beat on her. Putting her in harm's way? You think I enjoyed that?" He slammed his drink down at that, bounding closer to Floyd, getting in his face. "As twisted as it was, it was the life she wanted. I tried to take her away, every time shit hit the fan for her. I was there. I would take her here or some place else. She was safe, and I'd beg her to remain that way." He bellowed, but backed off after a moment, palming his bruised face in his hands. "She didn't want safe." He shook his head. He was talking in a way that made Floyd think he was scolding himself, instead of explaining the situation to another man. "She didn't want this life. She wanted a life with him."

"Then why'd you keep trying?" Floyd pressed, hoping all the information would get Frost to switch teams completely and help him kill the Joker.

He sighed deeply, looking at the older man as if he were lost, "Cause she used to have small freckles across her face that she hated. I loved them," He took a deep breath, "We used to sit on the roof of her building, smoking pot and watching the sun rise." He ran a couple hands through his hair, shuddering to himself. Floyd was anxious to see if he would break down, but he had a unique little look into both Harleen and Harley. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in what he had to say. "She once punched a kid out in the second grade for saying I looked ugly with my braces. Broke his nose, got suspended," He looked down, laughing to himself at the memory. "She covered for me when I skipped school to party or work out. She'd pull all nighters to help me finish my homework and study. She cooked for my family every night when my dad died." He put both hands behind his head, knotting his fingers in his trimmed hair, taking another deep, shaky breath, "Because when my family thought I was dead, Harley sent them money from her job at Arkham each month, made sure they were taken care of." He shook his head again, looking up at Floyd after a moment. "She used to look like her mother. She had those magnetic poetry things. She was a horrible writer, but would be so proud when she'd make a phrase on her fridge. She was my date to both proms, and taught me how to braid her for my sisters. I taught her brother how to play guitar and football." He shook his head, the random memories of Harleen hitting him like a massive wave as a heavy feeling in his chest grew. "Leen was my best friend, she was my family."

Harley finally came to after what felt like days. Her body was sore and her muscles were tense, like she had been stuffed into someone's trunk and hauled across the country. When the drug's disorient wore off, her head bobbed slightly before she realized where she was. She was standing. Well, sort of. Her hands were fastened above her head with chains that hung down from the ceiling. The room was old and dusty. There was no light, minus some spare, Edison looking light bulbs that hung from the ceiling. None of them were on, and from the odd burning smell in the room, she figured most of them had probably burnt out. The only other source of light was more natural. There were four windows in this room. All paneled across one wall, the one to her right. The windows were boarded up, but some cracks of sunlight found their way in. The floor was covered in what was probably once white fuzzy carpeting, and in the back corner there was a crib. It was next to a small closet that's doors had been removed. All the clothing hanging up was small, as if for a toddler.

She hadn't ever been here before, but something felt oddly familiar. She shook her head violently, trying to remember what had happened. Frost coming to the door, sticking her with something. Floyd trying to help her. The Joker. Zoe. She let out a deep breath as everything that had happened finally hit her. The Joker had come to get her, and she was God knows where. God only knows what happened to Floyd and Zoe. She took several deep breaths, panic sinking in at the thought of what very well could've happened to the two people she loved most. Floyd and Zoe could very well be dead. She felt like crying, but she didn't want anyone to see her be weak. The Joker wasn't Floyd. He wouldn't take care of her if he saw her upset, it'd just make him laugh or lash out at her. She fluttered her eyes over and over, forcing the tears to stay in her eyes.

A door to her left opened, the force behind opening it was so great the door connected with the wall next to it. Hard. She wasn't watching, just hanging her head down, trying to find a way to relax her incredibly aching body, but from what she heard, there was definitely going to be a hole in the wall from the doorknob.

The Joker bounded into the center of the room, staring at her with his head at an awkward angle, like he was looking up at her, despite him being much taller. He was snarling under his breath as he approached her, something she used to love see him do to others when he was angry. Now, it just made her want to kick his teeth in, if she was going to be honest.

"Whadda we have here?" He bellowed as he bounded towards her, shirtless and in dark purple joggers. He took her face in his hands roughly, forcing her to look at him. "Daddy got you back, Sweetheart!" He cheered, moving his hands away from her to clap excitedly.

Harley rolled her eyes, turning her head away from him, opting not to give him the satisfaction of her words. He grabbed her chin between his fingers and yanked her head in his direction. He pulled so roughly her whole body jolted under his force, causing her shoulder to pop. She bit her tongue, holding in a yelp.

"Didn't you miss me?" He asked, mock hurt invading his voice. She glared at him, her baby blues boring into his icy stare. After a moment, all she offered him was a violent shake of her head. His eyes narrowed at that, squeezing her chin hard enough to ensure bruising. "Tell me you missed me, Pumpkin."

She spit in his face, smirking at him as he stepped back, blinking violently as he attempted to remove her saliva from his eyes. He looked back at him, his eyes brimming with rage. "That little Hotshot stole you from me, give ya a little bit of an attitude problem, didn't he?"

"Where is he?" She barked, her rage at the idea of the Joker hurting Floyd swallowing any amount of fear she had in this moment.

The Joker put a finger to her lips, shaking his head as a hissy, hush sound escaped his smiling lips. "All in good time, my dear. All in good time!" He pulled his hands away, clapping them over and over again gleefully.

Harley shook her head, "Nope. Nope, Mistah J. Where is he?" She leaned forward as he leaned away from her, the chains restricting her arms above her head preventing her from moving far.

He just began to laugh as he circled her, laughing louder each time she struggled against the chains. "Oh Harley, Harley, Harley. Always impatient,"

"What did ya do to him? Huh? Where the fuck is Floyd?" She bellowed, struggling against her chains, causing them to rattle loudly as she lunged at him while he circled her.

He leaned forward, gripping her throat tightly, causing her to freeze. "I'll tell you exactly where he is, my love." His voice was hoarse, but his smile was more wild than she'd seen it in a long time. The kind of smile he had when he'd killed her baby. She felt her blood run cold, the look in his face giving her the answer.

"No," she breathed, gravel in her voice.

He let go of her throat, causing her to take a deep breath, "No. No, no, no," was all she could manage. He turned away from her at that. His smile still predatory and wild as he walked over to a table in the corner, out of Harley's sight.

"You see, he had to go. Had to die, Pumpkin!" He cackled, banging his hand against the metal table, causing whatever instruments he had on it to clang and bounce against the surface. "He was teaching ya bad manners. Ruinin' all the progress we made together! Ya see? Can't have that, can we?"

She took several deep breaths. Floyd was dead, he was really dead. That meant Zoe was probably dead too. The two people she loved most in this world were gone. She was all she had left. Just Harley.

She heard a low zapping sound behind her back. Her wrists were growing raw at her strained attempts to move and struggle against the rusted, metal chains holding her in place. "What's going on? You gonna kill me this time?"

She didn't have to see him to know he was rolling his eyes. He skipped around the room, stopping once he was in front of her. She noticed he was holding a cattle prodder. The little voltage sounds it made every few seconds let her know it was on and he was ready to use it. She suddenly felt overexposed and vulnerable under his gaze. The fact that she had been taken in her athletic clothes added to the feeling. The only thing separating her from completely nudity was a tight pair of spandex leggings and a black sports bra. She tried to move away as he approached her, holding the tool away for a moment as he gripped her face. "Killing you takes all my fun away! I'm just gonna remake you, Sweetheart! It'll only hurt till you're my precious Harley again." His smile evaporated as he shoved the electric tool harshly against her torso, dragging it down her exposed stomach and shoving it against her abdomen. She jolted under the shocks and pain of the tool, trying to will her mind away from the memories of electroshock therapy coming back. He pulled away the prodder, smiling brightly once more. "Feeling more like yourself, Cupcake?" He asked innocently.

"Rot in Hell." She muttered, taking heaving breaths once the pressure of the shocks was off her body.

His eyes grew dark, "Fine. We'll just have playtime till you learn some manners!" He barked, drawing his hand back and smiling when it connected harshly against her face. His bedazzled, diamond studded ring connected with her cheek harshly, causing her mouth to fill with blood, and a sense of exhausted darkness filling her mind until her eyes gave into the blackness.

 **Next** **Chapter: The squad arrives, and everyone teams up to come up with a plan. Floyd confides in an unexpected source about his worries for Harley**. **The Joker** **works hard** **to make Harley** **"her old self" again**.


	12. Electric Love

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had idea after idea but kept trashing them. I really like what I settled on. I hope you guys will as well. I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback!**

Floyd and Frost had spent the better part of the afternoon discussing the layout of the Joker's headquarters. Frost had explained that he'd go into work the next day and attempt to locate what room he was keeping Harley in. Floyd was skeptical, but he needed to shrug off the uneasy feeling brewing in his gut. Frost was the only chance he had at getting her back, and if Frost wanted to wait, then he had to wait.

"Are you sure he won't kill her before then?" Waylon inquired, adjusting his tracksuit hoodie as he spoke. The squad had arrived about an hour or so after Frost had admitted his true identity to Floyd. Floyd agreed to keep his secret, but advised Frost tell Harley the truth once they get her back.

Frost eyed the crocodile man nervously, but nodded after a moment. "He was too intent on finding her once he realized she had been released. He's probably angry that she didn't come running back on her own, but killing her would ruin his fun."

Floyd shook his head at that statement, dropping his eyes to the floor as he walked out, "I'm getting some air."

"Lawton! Don't ya wanna hear all the planning?" Drigger yelled after him, raising an eyebrow at the odd actions of their former fearless leader.  
"I heard it before y'all got here." He muttered, not bothering to stop walking or turn around.

Floyd stepped out the door onto the back porch, plopping himself down onto an old, rusted metal garden chair. He ran a hand over his bald head, guilt and memories hitting him like a wave.

" _Everybody say 'Hi House!'" Harley cheered as she carried two boxes through the threshold of their apartment._

" _Hi House!" Zoe chirped excitedly, running through the threshold, almost knocking Harley off her feet as she passed the older woman._

" _Wh-whoa!" Harley breathed, sliding backwards and beginning to fall, only to be caught by Floyd's hand on her lowering back, steadying her._

" _You good, Dollface?"_

 _She looked back at him, biting her lip as a smile began to form, "I am now, Hotshot," she teased as she bumped his side with her hips._

 _He chuckled lightly at that, grabbing a box from her hands easily._

" _Floyd!" She pouted, "I had it!"_

 _He smiled wholeheartedly at the blonde, "You were discharged just two weeks ago, Doll. I don't want you tearing a stitch." He stated, laying the three boxes on the marble countertops of their new kitchen. Then, with much protest from Harley, took the only box in her arms, resting it next to all the others._

 _She rolled her eyes overdramatically him, but the smile on her face let him know she wasn't actually irritated._

" _I'm really happy to be here with you," he mentioned hopefully as he walked around the island, lightly grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. They were so close, they hadn't been able to be this close at Belle Reve, or in the hotel they had been hulled up in the last two weeks. They were in too close quarters of Zoe. Also, Flag had been with them almost everyday, making sure the transition into society would go smoothly. He was grateful for the set up and full custody of Zoe, but he was ready to be alone with Harley._

 _She smiled at him, pressing her forehead against his, "I'm happy to be here with you too." She replied softly, kissing his nose sweetly before pulling away and grabbing a box off the counter. "Zoe! I have some clothes!" She squealed as she ran down the hall towards his daughter, clapping her hands and smiling brightly. He ran a hand over his head, smirking to himself. He'd never felt anything more right in his life than this move with Harley and Zoe._

He blinked several times, trying to hold back tears as one single idea hit him. Harley could very well be dead. And if she wasn't, what was the Joker doing to her? Would she be the same if he ever got her back? When. When he got her back. There was no question in his mind. He had to get her back. She didn't deserve what he'd let happen to her. He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he remembered when he promised her she'd be safe.

 _Harley was fast asleep in her hospital bed in New Orleans. She was hooked up to monitors that beeped every couple seconds, indicating she was still alive. He sat on an uncomfortable metal chair, pushed up as close as possible to the bed. He watched her intently as he stroked her hair._

 _Her eyes fluttered after a moment, opening her baby blues to his deep browns. "Hi," she breathed as she stretched, wincing slightly as the back of her head connected with a pillow._

" _Still hurts, huh?" He observed, learning forward as she took his hand, rubbing her hand against his tenderly. She nodded after a moment, "A little," blowing a stray hair out of her face as she spoke. Her voice was a little raspy, he winced as he examined the bruising around her neck as she wiggled underneath the covers. "How are you feeling?"_

 _She shrugged, "A little sore, but nothing major."_

 _He leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, "I should've been there to help." He muttered bitterly, more to himself than to her._

 _She shook her head as she sat up, wincing slightly as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Muffin," she breathed as she leaned forward, holding his face in her hands. "You couldn't help what happened. I know what he'd do if I didn't go. It was my choice. These are the consequences. But at least now I'm free." She coughed a little as she spoke. He wondered silently if he'd damaged her vocal chords._

" _Don't look at me like that," she scolded him, eyes still filled with fire._

 _He raised an eyebrow, cursing himself for not masking his guilt better. "Like what?"_

" _Like this is all your fault. Cause Muffin, it's not your fault. I knew what would happen and it was worth it. I'm out for good." Her voice broke at the end of her statement, he met her eyes to see them beginning to gloss over. She was remembering what she was leaving, and it was ugly._

 _He pushed himself off the chair and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey, Harley. You're safe now. You'll never be near him again." He pulled her gently into a hug, stroking her hair as she swallowed her tears._

" _I won't ever go back, Floyd." She said in a shaky voice. "Please don't let me go back," the second phrase was more quiet, as if she was afraid to put her faith into someone else._

 _He rubbed circles in her back as he rested his chin on top of her head, "I won't let him near you again, Doll. I can keep you safe."_

There was a decorative mineral rock sitting on the railing of the wooden porch, Floyd got up and held it in his hands for a moment. _"I can keep you safe,"_ echoed in his mind. He held it tightly in his hands before chucking it across the back yard, watching the pieces break and fly in all directions through the darkness.

" _You've never baked your daughter a cake? She's turning twelve tomorrow, Floyd!" Harley mock scolded him as she pulled out the flour, milk, and eggs._

 _Floyd threw his hands up, "I never had time to learn! I had other skills as a parent though," be defended weakly, smiling once he noticed how at home she seemed to feel in the kitchen, preparing a meal for the family. He knew it was really conventional and odd to see Harley this way, but she was happy. And he was happy for that._

" _Shooting people with perfect precision doesn't count, Floyd." She countered, smiling teasingly at him._

" _I wasn't gonna say that," He muttered, chuckling at the clown turned professional baker, "I just can go out and buy a mean cake is all." He offered, smirking at her._

 _She rolled her eyes, "But making one is so much better!"_

 _She grabbed a handful of flower out of the bag and tossed it sloppily into the mixing bowl. Some of the flour missed the bowl completely, getting all over Floyd's t shirt._

" _Watch it, Dollface!" He teased, grabbing some flower between his fingertips and pinching it at her face._

 _She bite her lip, a smirk forming as she wrinkled her nose at the flour on her face. She picked up a pinch of flour as well, mirroring Floyd as she pinched it in his face. He smirked at her as he coughed a little, eyeing her laughing face as he thought up a plan of attack. "So it's like that, huh?"_

 _She nodded, still laughing, but watched him closely as he grabbed an egg, tossing it in her direction. She ducked quickly and it connected with the fridge behind her, breaking on impact. She hopped up, turning around to watch the egg drip down the fridge and onto the floor. She spun on her heel, staring Floyd down with a smile, "You're so cleaning up the kitchen!" She declared through giggles. He gripped another egg, chuckling as he watched her do the same. "Loser has to clean up?" He offered playfully, winking at the clown._

 _Her eyes became darker, competitive almost, "You're on, Muffin." She gripped an egg and tossed it towards him, pegging his side with it. She began to laugh as the gooey insides of the egg dripped down his shirt onto his pants. "You're gonna get it!" He taunted as he ran forward, wrapping on arm around her waist as he lifted her off her feet, pressing an egg on top of her head. She wiggled and squealed through giggles under his grasp, laughing as he spun her around, egg goe flying over them and around the kitchen. She grabbed some flour and smacked it down on top of his head, laughing as the powdery texture went everywhere around them._

" _Hey! What's going on?" Zoe yelled over their horseplaying, confused about the mess unfolding in their kitchen._

 _Floyd and Harley froze, staring at the young girl with wide eyes. He wanted to act natural, but with Harley still up in his arms and egg drinking down her face and flour all over himself, he realized there was no way his child would think it was anything else besides two adults having a food fight.  
"It's not what it looks like?" Harley attempted, but laughed halfway through the potential white lie. He let her down, rolling his eyes at the woman but chuckling a little himself. He looked at Zoe who was standing with her little hands on her hips, laughing more at the circumstances. He looked at Harley who was already eyeing Zoe. Her eyes darted from his daughter to Floyd, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She muttered, a teasing smirk plastered on her face. _

_Floyd nodded, mirroring her expression as he lowered her, grabbing an egg off the counter as he did so. Harley attempted to pack as much flour as possible in her fist before they both ran after Zoe, who had taken the hint while they were prepping and grabbed some eggs of the counter herself. She dove behind the island and started lobbing eggs over it without looking or aiming, hoping she'd peg one of the two adults. Floyd got on in the chest as Harley climbed onto the island and slide down on the other side, grabbing Zoe and pinching her with the minimal flour left in her hand. Zoe squealed and giggled as she crushed an egg in Harley's hair, laughing loudly as the older women squealed as well. After a moment, Floyd stopped laughing and realized there was complete silence from the other side of the island, and the girls weren't getting up. He tried to lean around to see what they were up to, but couldn't see._

" _Guys?" Floyd mumbled as he approached, hearing a soft chorus of giggles as his only reply._

" _Okay, okay, on three." He head Harley whisper._

" _On three what?" Floyd asked, chuckling nervously as he approached._

" _One, two, three!" The girls shouted in unison as they jumped up, tossing eggs and flour strategically at Floyd. He ducked down as they pelted him with the last of the ingredients._

 _After a few moments, he stood up, a defeated smirk forming on his face._

" _We won!" Zoe exclaimed as she clapped her hands. Harley's arms shot up in a V formation in the air as she laughed at Floyd now-food-covered person. "Yes, yes. You guys won. Now how about a victory hug for the old man?" Floyd muttered as he began to laugh. Harley began to giggle, "No, baby. You needa shower!" she exclaimed. They both laughed at each other, waiting for the other to move. "Dollface, come here." He said through laughs, egg goo dripping down his face. Harley laughed as she pushed Zoe behind her, "Run, Sugarplum!" Harley exclaimed as Zoe dashed across the house, giggles becoming louder with each step. Harley went to run but Floyd grabbed her before she could get too far. He hugged her to his chest, rubbing his body against her small frame as she giggled and squealed. Her clothes were just as messy as his by the time he was done._

 _Zoe ran out, hands on her hips once more. "You two need to shower!" She exclaimed, laughing at the sight of Harley and her father.  
"Yeah we should probably do that," Floyd mumbled, looking at Harley. _

_She smiled teasingly as she took his hand, winking as he trailed behind her. He bit his lip as she tugged him towards their master bathroom. Even covered in food, she was the sexiest woman he'd ever laid eyes on._

Floyd binked more aggressively, not letting himself lose control. The Joker had her. Frost was confident she was still alive, but how well could she be? He leaned against the railing of the porch, head in his hands as he began to question whether or not he could even get her back. Waller asked the right questions. How the Hell could he let this happen? The woman he loves is right back where he swore he'd never let her go. She was probably in her own personal Hell, and he did nothing to keep her out of it.

The screen door opened behind him, but he didn't turn around or really move at all to indicate he knew someone else was coming outside. Quite frankly, he didn't really care at this point. Flag approached him, not saying anything for the first few moments. He just mirrored Floyd's stance, leaning against the old, wooden railing on Frost's back porch, staring into the woodland night.

"You've been pretty quiet this afternoon," Flag stated after another few heavy moments. Floyd could tell he wasn't sure what to say to him. Floyd wasn't even sure how to respond, or if he should respond at all.

Floyd just shook his head, not looking away from the night sky. "Not much I could say, I guess."

"They're gonna get Quinn back, Lawton." Flag offered, attempting to put a hand on his shoulder. Floyd shrugged it off, not in the mood to receive comfort.

He looked at Flag at that, "That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter now."

Flag shook his head, placing both his hands on the porch's railing, taking a couple steps back to stretch out his body, considering what to say next. "I've never been with a clown before, what's that like?"

Floyd felt himself release a chuckle, turning around to face the house, leaning his back against the railing. "It's something else, I'll tell ya." He muttered, suppressing a semi-nostalgic smile.

"How was she with the kid?" Flag asked after a moment, casually, as if they were talking about the weather.

Floyd shook his head, rubbing his chin for a minute. "Better than I'd ever imagine. Zoe loves her like a mother. Trusts her more than she trusts her actual mother."

"We'll get her back, Lawton." Flag muttered.

Floyd shook his head, "Waller's gonna throw her back in prison after this."

Flag shrugged one shoulder, shaking his head, "You know, when I first met June, I thought she was so different from all of you guys. Especially Harley."

Floyd turned slightly to face him head on at that, "How so?"

He popped his knuckles as he spoke, "June was just a normal, good person, consumed by something that made her do terrible, terrible things." He took a deep breath, shifting his gaze from Floyd to the woods beyond Frost's back porch. "When I was assigned to work with all of you, Harley was the one I was the most weary about. I just thought she was insane, with an odd relationship to help enable her."

Floyd turned and faced the woodlands once more, mirroring the Navy Seal's stance, "And now?"

"She was just as consumed as June. It just wasn't a witch at all. It was love. Horribly placed, all consuming, abusive and reckless. But it was still love. The same love that kept me from crushing the Enchantress's heart. The same love that kept you from killing the Bat cause of your daughter. The same love that caused Katana to carry around that sword. The love that made you miss your shot at freedom in Midway."

Floyd shook his head, "And look where all that love got her. I failed her, Flag."

Flag shook his head quickly, "If it was between saving you or saving Zoe, which would you want Harley to choose?"

"Saving Zoe." Floyd quipped, without any sense of hesitation.

"Yes, exactly." Flag indicated. "The way Harley protected Zoe a few weeks back proved that keeping Zoe safe is definitely what she would've preferred. And I think you know that."

Floyd nodded after a moment, "She's so good. She's fucking brilliant, Flag." He palmed his face, guilt hitting him in large waves once again. "I promised her she'd never have to go back, and look where she ended up. If I can't keep her safe then who will?"

Flag nodded, running a hand through his thin, military cut hair. "That's exactly how I felt about June when the Enchantress took over. I felt like I had failed her in a way, and even if we could get her back, I was afraid she wouldn't ever forgive me."

He nodded, "How's that going, by the way?"  
Flag released a small smile, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small, velvet box and placing it on the railing between them, "Hoping it'll get a lot better real soon, actually."

Floyd let out a weak smile at the sight of the engagement ring box. "Well congratulations," He replied kindly, "God knows you and your lady have been through enough."

Flag nodded, picking it back up and pushing it back into his pocket. "So have you and yours, Lawton."

All he could do was nod in agreement.

"We'll get her back, Floyd. I'm confident in that. And she won't blame you for any of it. She's a strong woman. Smart as Hell too, from what I've heard." Flag added, forcing a laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Floyd nodded, "Frost's our only shot."

Flag nodded at that as well, but raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Yeah, what's up with that guy anyways?"

Floyd released a strained laugh at that, "It's a long story, complicated as Hell too."

Flag nodded, his expression becoming a little harder. "Well fill me in, Lawton."

"You did everything I said!" The Joker declared as his fist connected with her face. "Every test, every trial, every initiation." He recited as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her basically limp body harshly. "You proved that you loved me, and I accepted it." He growled, spitting in her face as he recalled the words she once said to him on the bridge three years ago. He stepped back, grabbing her jaw roughly in his hands. "Remember that, Pumpkin? You loved me so much you'd do anything for me!" Her eyes were fluttering and refusing to focus on anything. He forced her mouth opened under his grip and a mixture of blood and spit dribbled down her chin and slowly onto the floor. He leaned in, kissing scarlet liquid off her lips and chin, smiling as he tasted it on his tongue.

"Wakey wakey, Harls!" He spat as he slapped her lethargic cheeks, smirking as her eyes fluttered and opened after a few moments. "Good, good. Let's talk."

"Go to Hell," She choked out after a moment, the stray hairs from her now disheveled bun sticking to her bruised face from the sweat dripping down her face.

He let go of her head, shaking his with a wicked smile as her's bobbed limpy at the loss of support.

"You see, baby." He growled as her circled her, stalked over to the corner with all his little toys on it. "You worked really hard to make me love you. Now, I'm returning the favor." His hands ran over each tool over and over again until he landed on his favorite one. A Harleen to Harley Quinn classic. The metal electrodes still presented a dull shine, despite years of use. He grabbed the belt he used for Harley's teeth years ago, smiling at the sight of the three year old teeth marks in the leather. He gripped the belt and the electrodes in his fingers happily as he strode back over to his estranged love. Her head bobbed weakly as her eyes found the Joker. "Wha-what are ya doing?" She breathed as he approached her. Her eyes began to widen as she realized what he was holding. "Why do ya have that?" She hissed as he approached, moving weakly under her chain linked bounds as he reached out to grab her head. She shook her head as violently as she could manage, making him struggle slightly to grab her. He rolls his eyes, sucking his teeth at her resistance. "Fine," He snapped as he grabbed her throat harshly, squeezing her into submission. "Guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way." He laughed with a shrug. He grabbed her face, shoving three fingers harshly into her mouth, forcing it open. She bit down feebly, but it didn't stop him from cinching the belt around the back of her head, forcing it in her mouth.

She shook her head violently, tears falling silently as he rubbed the ends of the electrodes together, smirking as sparks emitted from them after a few tries. His smile faded once he saw her tears flowing. "Come, come now, Harley!" He started as he smacked the electrodes together, cackling as the sparks flew further the second time. "This is just to help you shed your-" he put a finger to his hips, in a thoughtful gesture, then snapped them after a moment. "-domestic skin." He approached her, rubbing the electrodes together as he circled her, standing behind her for a moment. "We just need to get past this little, Floyd phase." He muttered bitterly at the last few words of the statement. "Don't spit the belt out, we both know what'll happen to your teeth if you do. But after all the juice you're about to get, broken teeth'll be the least of your problems." He cackled as he pressed the electrodes into her temples.

Her eyes widened and rolled back into her head as the electricity shot its way into her nerves.

 _Zoe was laying on her new bed, legs swinging off the edge of it as Harley waltzed in cheerfully. "That's the last of your things, Sugarplum!" Harley proclaimed happily as she twirled at the entrance of the little girl's bedroom. Zoe sat up quickly as Harley laid the box of clothing on the bed. She eyed the reformed clown for a moment, raising an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong, Harley?"_

 _Harley's smile was forced, but unwavering under the girl's questioning, "Nothing, why?"_

" _You seem excited, but almost nervous." Zoe mumbled after a moment, eyeing her father's new girlfriend, hoping for a reaction._

 _Harley simply raised an eyebrow, "I'm happy to be here," she said after a moment, sitting on the edge of the bed, the box in between her and Zoe._

" _My dad is really happy you're here too." Zoe added hopefully._

 _Harley nodded absentmindedly, playing with the fringe styled end of the comforter. "I'm happy with your father."_

" _But…?" Zoe pushed._

 _Harley turned to face the girl, raising both eyebrows. "How'd you know there's a but?"_

 _Zoe shrugged, "Daddy acts this way sometimes, when good things happen to him."_

 _Harley didn't say anything, just nodded absentmindedly, "And why is that?" Harley mumbled after a few moments.  
Zoe shrugged, "I think he thinks he's bad for me to be around, and feels bad that I'm so happy to have him back."_

 _Harley nodded, "Could be."_

 _Zoe nodded as well, "I think you're good for my daddy."_

 _Harley looked over at Zoe, pushing her hair behind her ears to meet her eyes fully. "Ya mean that?"_

 _Zoe laid her hand on top of Harley's, squeezing it supportively. "I've never seen him so relaxed."_

 _Harley nodded, "Thanks Z-" Harley stopped short as she looked over, but Zoe was gone. "Zoe?" Harley asked again, looking around the room._

 _She pushed up off the bed, jogging out into the hall. "Zoe!" Harley yelled as she checked the various rooms connected in the hall. "Zoe?" Harley asked, but her voice softened as she found Floyd who had jogged down the hall at the sound of her voice, a worried look in his eye. "Harley? What's wrong?" Floyd's eyebrows were furrowed together._

 _Harley ran a hand through her hair, "I can't find Zoe. We were just talking, and I looked up and she was just gone." Harley stumbled on her words, her eyes were watering. It's only been a day and she lost Floyd's child._

" _Zoe? Whose Zoe?" Floyd asked after a moment, tilting his head at her._

 _Harley froze at that statement, staring at him up and down. "Your daughter, Zoe Lawton. I didn't mean to lose her. I have no clue what happen-"_

 _Floyd put his hand up, "Harley, if I had a daughter, I think I'd know about it."_

 _Harley stared at him, "No. You have a daughter. Her room and all her stuff is over ther-" she started as she turned around, pointing to a wall which was formerly Zoe's bedroom. "No, I swear there was a bedroom there, Fl-" She spun around to find no one. She ran forward, searching the spare rooms for him. "Floyd!" No one was in the rooms. There were even less and less boxes as she passed by. "Floy-" her voice cut short as she entered the livingroom to see the Joker, sitting in Floyd's new recliner, reading a "Better Homes," issue. He stood up as she entered, smiling brightly at her. She eyed him up and down, "What are you doing here? Where's Floyd and... and?" Harley struggled after a moment. Who was she forgetting?_

" _And who? Who are these people to you, baby?" The Joker said, approaching her with concern in his eyes that she almost thought was real.  
"Well they're…they're?" She struggled with her thoughts. Who were they? Who was she thinking about?_

" _They're nobodies, baby. Forget them." The Joker muttered as he approached her, putting on hand on her shoulder._

 _Harley shook her head, "No, I know who they are?" She attempted, fumbling on her thoughts. Her heart was breaking, but it wasn't for her Puddin. Who is she missing?_

" _Forget them!" The Joker screeched, slapping her with extreme force._

Harley's eyes shot open as she began to gasp for air. The Joker undid the belt and slide it down her chin, allowing her access to breathe properly. He stood in front of her face, both hands stroking her cheeks as her breathing became less panicked, more even. Her eyes fluttered shut after a moment of catching her breath, desperate for rest. The Joker smiled as her breathing patterns fell into simple hitches, probably due to a fractured rib he'd given her. He wasn't exactly sure, but he'd done way worse to her before, so he was pretty familiar with the way her body reacted to pain. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs tenderly for a few more moments, smiling as he realized the juice had set into her brain.

"Baby, who is Floyd Lawton?"

Harley's eyes fluttered open after a moment. She stared at the Joker, her eyes not full of the love he hoped for, but it was full of something that made him feel better, confusion.

"Harley," he muttered again, a smirk growing as he squeezed her cheeks sharply between his fingers. "Who is Floyd Lawton?"

She looked at him up and done, racking her brain for an answer.

"I-I don't know."

 **Next Chapter: Frost works hard to locate Harley. Floyd and the squad wait anxiously for directions on their plan. Frost finds Harley, but is afraid to call Floyd with the news of her condition.**


	13. Violent Delights, Violent Regrets

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I wanted this chapter to focus more on the newer characters. (The Joker, Frost, etc). I hope this is as good as the last chapter. Thank you for all the positivity and good reviews! It really means a lot.

Jonny Frost marched down the halls of the Joker's headquarters. Lately he'd been cursing himself, wondering how he'd ever see a life like this as just a job. His humanity, much like Harley Quinn's, had been ripped at the seams and scattered across his past, each immoral action taking a shred of his once big, kind heart as collateral damage. He used to see himself as better than the Joker, all the goons, but now he wasn't so sure. He was just as bad as them all, it was just on the inside instead of inside and out. He wasn't crazy, or at least, he didn't think he was. He didn't wear costumes or makeup or attempt to stand out. But he definitely killed people, sometimes even when he didn't have to. He shook his head at that thought. Huh, maybe he'd do fine on the Suicide Squad.

He stalked into the Joker's main office, rolling his eyes at the fresh bricks of cocaine unopened in the corner. His light irritation at his boss's old habits quickly evaporated into concern. Why did he need that much? The Joker doesn't sell drugs, he'd always said that was too tacky for his lifestyle. Too basic for criminal bosses in Gotham. He didn't want to be traditional. He wanted to be spontaneous, crazy, unpredictable. Selling cocaine to minor criminals in the city was too conventional, so what did he need so much of it for?

"Johnny Boy! Haven't seen ya lately, where ya been?" The Joker exclaimed as he walked into the room. Jonny turned around quickly, something about his boss looked unhinged. Well, more unhinged than usual.

He shrugged one shoulder, "I needed some time, to realize who my real allies are."

The Joker nodded simply at that, "I hope you settled on the best option for you, Frosty." He muttered casually at that, but the underlying tones of his voice hinted at dire consequences if he ever crossed the Joker again. He stuck out his hand to his semi-estranged righthand man, raising an expectant non-eyebrow at him.

Frost nodded, forcing a smirk as he eagerly shook his boss's hand. "Never again, J. I swear on it."

The Joker nodded again, eyes shifting from his counterpart to the drugs in the corner. "You've seen my new merchandise, hmm?"

Jonny looked over his shoulder at the cocaine, "That's a lot more than usual, J." He inquired.

The Joker nodded, clapping his hands together, "We have a lot more work to do than usual, Johnny Boy." He was wearing a white t shirt today and dark tinted green joggers and purple crushed velvet loafers. He looked almost normal, except for the hints of blood droplet that seemed to dance in chaotic patterns across his white t shirt. He felt him gulp at the realization that hit him. That blood was more than likely Harley's.

The Joker noticed he was eyeing his bloodied shirt and simply smirked, "She's coming along nicely,"

Jonny felt himself force a smile and a nod, "Glad to hear it." He turned slightly, motioning his shoulder in the direction of the drugs, "That for her?"

The Joker nodded again, a smile growing. He put his hand on Frost's shoulder, "Come with me."

They walked down the hall in mostly silence. Frost wanted to ask a million questions. On behalf of himself and most of the "Suicide Squad" or whatever they called themselves, but if he got too curious, the Joker would figure something was up. He wanted to keep his head for this mission, literally. Also, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the joking chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully. Jonny knew that meant he'd done something, and he was thinking about what to do next. He lead him down a hall with jail cells left and right. It's where the Joker would hold people that disappointed or betrayed him. Or loved ones of the Bat before he'd kill them. Frost shook his head at the memories of people he'd help capture, help torture and murder.

"Everything okay with ya?" The Joker asked as he stopped in front of a chipped, pale purple door.

Frost snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah, just mad at myself for not seeing the bigger picture here is all,"

The Joker nodded after a moment, smacking the back of Frost's shoulder in an awkwardly supportive way, "Harley wasn't herself, it's no wonder she manipulated you, no worries, Frosty Boy." He laughed more to himself than to Frost. His eyes weren't focused on anything, all cloudy and his smile looked too rough. His eyes snapped up to Frost's once more, a snarl forming on his face. "Just don't fuck up again," he snapped as he pushed the chipped door open, nodding inside the barely lit room Frost couldn't ever remember being in.

Frost simply nodded, willing himself to keep a straight face. "Understood," He muttered, as he dropped his head, pushing past his boss and walking inside.

His jaw must've dislocated at the sight. It dropped so far so fast as he froze once his eyes found Harley. "Quinn," he heard himself breathe as he stopped in his tracks, his mind no longer connected to his body. It was all he could do to breathe evenly, that task alone exhausted his wits.

She almost resembled pictures of Jesus on the cross he'd seen as a child in Catholic churches. Her entire body was limp, hanging by her wrists in the air. Her feet touched the ground, but it didn't look like that provided her with much release from the pressure in her arms. Her wrists were rubbed raw against the rusted metal chains, the skin looked as if infection was setting in. One shoulder looked out of place, swollen. The Joker must've yanked on her too hard, the chain preventing her the movement he demanded, dislocating it entirely. Her head hung limply down close to her chest, her hair was matted and sweat soaked, some pieces sticking slickly to her face as she stood there. There was dried blood on her chin, he guessed it came from her split lip. One of her eyes was tinted an ugly purple, so swollen he wondered if she could even open it if she wanted to. He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as he reverted his eyes for a moment. He'd never seen her look so bad, even on her worst days with the Joker awhile back.

His body tensed up as the Joker slapped his shoulder, squeezing it excitedly as he stepped up beside him. He looked over at his boss, taking another deep breath, semi-successfully masking the disgust he felt for himself and his boss. "What is it, Frosty Boy? You know this is necessary." The Joker said, stepping towards him, fire in his eyes. His intense gaze snapped from his righthand man to his estranged lover in the center of the room, "She needs to learn her place."

Frost forced a smirk and a nodd, despite the awful taste of bile filling up his mouth. "She seems to have learned. How long has she been here?"

The Joker shrugged one shoulder, checking his wrist as if there were actually a watch on it, "Ohh, about 36 hours or so,"

Frost nodded, "And you wanted me here because?"

The Joker turned to him in one swift motion, confusion and irritation filling up his expression. Frost, mimicking his usual tough guy/right hand murderer for the Joker, rolled his eyes at the clown prince of crime, "I'm just saying you seem to have this one covered, Boss."

The Joker eyed him skeptically, but nodded after a moment regardless, "That's true, but now you're going to help."

Frost forced a chuckle, "I don't think my methods would match up to yours, with all due respect, boss."

The Joker seemed to have considered his words, nodding with a thoughtful look dancing across his features, "That's true, but this is your punishment, Jonah."

Frost stiffened at that, "I haven't heard that name in five years, sir."

The Joker nodded again, a smirk appearing in his pasty, tattooed features. He walked up to his counterpart, taking his face in his hand, the smile tattooed on his hand covering Frost's tight line of an expression at this point. The Joker stood in front of him, "Jonah Frames was Harleen Quinzel's best friend, am I right?"

Jonny nodded after a moment, attempting to look at the floor. The Joker nodded, "Ahh, that explains it, then." His hand gripped Frost's face harshly, yanking it in the direction of Harley's strung up, beaten figure in the center of the room. He removed his hand, walking over to the corner of the room, gripping the cattle prodder and then beginning to circle his righthand man. "I understand that there are conflicting loyalties sometimes, Frosty Boy. I really do get that," He said with a cackle as he switched on the proder, the zapping noise it made in the air made Frost flinch slightly, causing more laughter to befall his boss. "But, I'm not someone you wanna be disloyal to, correct?" His voice was on edge, but Frost didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling brightly, as if he'd won the lottery.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." He replied simply, trying to keep his voice even.

The Joker stopped pacing the man, facing him head on, eyeing his facial expressions and features with skepticism, "So now, you're gonna prove to me that Harley Quinn will not be in the running for your loyalties anymore." He barked out bitterly as he took Frost's hand, laying the cattle prodder in it and closing his hand around it, shoving it towards his chest.

Frost looked at the tool in his hand, forcing himself to nod slowly. He had to do this, gain his trust. Then he'd be able to get her out of here.

"You want me to wake her with this?" He asked, holding the tool up in the direction of his former best friend.

The Joker snapped his fingers at that, shaking his head violently, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! That would be just horrible!" He stalked over to the corner of the room, where the table of tools was located. He bent down and opened a mini fridge, grabbing two bottles of liquor and walking back over to Frost.

He unscrewed the top of one and handed it to him, "Drink up, liquid courage." He said with a crazed chuckle, "You might lose your nerve when she sees you of all people participating in my little games." He muttered with a smile. Frost fought hard to conceal his hatred of his boss and the situation he seemed to be in. There was only one way to get her out, and this seemed to be part of the way. He took a deep breath as he took the bottle, taking a swig, and flinching slightly as the liquid burned his throat as it went down. He shook his head, almost wishing it would hurt a lot more, karma for what he was about to have to do.

The Joker smirked at him, unscrewing the bottle of whiskey and marched over to the woman in the center of the room. He flung some of the liquid in her face, laughing as her eyes shot open and she coughed as the alcohol invaded her system. He skipped towards her, taking her jaw in his hand and forcing her mouth open, pushing her head back, and shoving the bottle inside. He laughed at her as she squirmed under the pressure of the large bottle. He used one hand to keep the bottle in place, cackling sadistically as he watched the liquid quickly drain from the bottle and invade her system. The other was holding her nose, preventing any breath from escaping whatsoever. She was drowning, and the only thing she could feel was the burning sensation as the liquor was forced down her throats.

Frost felt himself stiffened at the sight, she was squirming under the pressure and tears were falling drew down her face. Her eyes darted across the room, glossy and unfocused as she looked for a means for escape. The only problem: there wasn't one.

After what felt like hours, but probably wasn't longer than a couple minutes, the Joker backed off. Laughing as he took the bottle out of her mouth, tossing it across the room. He cackled louder as it connected with the wall, breaking with a crash behind her.

"Sorry, Pumpkin!" He exclaimed, forcing her head up to look him in the face as she gasped for air, her feet almost limp, indicating all her weight was painfully resting on her wrists. "Frosty boy over there didn't wanna be the one to wake you, so I did it for him!" He said, yanking her face in his direction. Her tears were becoming few and far between, but the stray few that fell at the sight of him broke her heart.

The Joker pulled her back in his direction, forcing her to look at him, "I was actually beginning to wonder why Jonny Boy would hide you from me, momentary lapse of judgement didn't seem like the best excuse," he growled as he looked at Frost, but cracked a smile once his eyes met his right hand man's. Harley attempted to turn her head to look away from the two of them, managing somewhat since the Joker's full focus was no longer on her. His eyes darted back to her once he realized she had moved without him allowing her. He pulled his hand back, slapping her hard across the face. Her head whipped in Frost's direction, and the Joker turned his body, hugging her head to his chest but making sure her face was pointed at Frost. "But then it came to me!" The Joker exclaimed as one hand began to stroke her face, keeping it pointed at Frost. "Jonny Boy over there must've had a connection from a past life!"

He felt himself stiffen as he made eye contact with the Joker, shaking his head desperately at his boss. She can't find out about him. Not in this way.

Harley's eyes looked confused, conflicted, but she didn't say anything, just attempted to watch the Joker out of the corner of her eye. Frost felt his heart jump on his throat when he saw blood invading one of her eyes, he must've popped a vessel in the latest blow to her face.

"Well, guess I'll be the one to reveal the secret, since you don't seem to know, Baby!" The Joker declared, rubbing her face tenderly once more. "Harley Quinn, let me reintroduce you to Mr. Jonah Frames!" He shouted as he released her from the hugging position, keeping a firm hand on the back of her neck, fingers tangled in her knotted hair, holding her face in Frost's direction, while the other hand was in a waving motion towards his assistant, as if he was announcing the opening of the show.

Harley's mouth opened slightly, eyes widening a little bit before tears began to flow. She didn't say anything, or really move at all. She looked like a statue, the only movement he saw were tears sliding down her cheeks as her eyes searched his. He dropped his head, unable to face her in that moment.

The Joker dropped Harley's head, but it didn't hang limply like it had been, she kept her eyes on Frost, betrayal invading her aura as she watched him.

"Now, little Jonah's gonna show me where his loyalties really lie," he said as he clapped his hands over excitedly and without rhythm. "Give her a zap, Frosty Boy." He snapped at him, getting up in his face.

Frost eyed him angrily, but the thought of her being exposed to another day of this treatment angered him more. He nodded, pushing past his boss and switching on the prodder.

Harley's eyes followed him as he approached her, "I'm sorry," he mouthed as he pressed the prodder into her throat, biting his lip to prevent releasing a cry as she squirmed and screamed helplessly under the shocks of the tool. He turned to look at the Joker, unable to look at her. He was smiling. The only good thing about the situation was that Frost knew that smile. It meant he was back in the loop. He was trusted again.

He knew he couldn't stop until The Joker told him he could. So when his boss nodded at him, he yanked the tool off her skin as fast as he could. He felt himself breathing hard, not finding any sense of empowerment in her pain, a way he figured the Joker felt every time he put his hands on her.

He thought the Joker was clapping, but he didn't really hear much after his eyes found her neck. There was a near black, circular burn mark that was forming rapidly on the side of her neck, all because of him.

The Joker smiled as he approached, slapping Frost's back happily, then grabbing Harley by her hair once more, pointing her face even more so in the direction of Frost.

"Harls! Frost is helping you become your old self again! Least you can do is say thank you." He barked out, yet his tone still sounded light hearted.

"Thank you, Jonah." She mumbled bitterly, spitting out a mixture of whiskey, spit, and blood as she spoke.

Frost felt himself release a shaky breath, looking over his shoulder at the Joker, not even concealing his hatred. Whether or not he hated the Joker or himself more? At this point he had no clue. He shoved the cattle prodder back to the Joker and stalked out of the room holding Quinn.

The Joker skipped out after him, grabbing his shoulder sharply and yanking him around to face him. "What's the problem, Frosty?"

Frost put both his hands up, "How long have you known?"

The Joker shrugged halfheartedly, letting out an arrogant snicker.

"Don't bullshit me, J. How long?" He said, fists balled up.

He shrugged again, giving him a thoughtful look before snapping his fingers. "A couple weeks before ya got me from Arkham,"

Frost ran his hands through his hair, letting out deep breaths. His blood was boiling, but he needed to be calm. For Harley. "Why did you have her come back with us?" He asked shakily after a few moments. He was asking dangerous questions and he knew that, but he didn't care anymore.

"Needed leverage in case you ever pussied out on me. Harls was the key to making you stay with us here, Frosty Boy! Back then I needed someone who was good at what I needed them to do. And Jonny, as much as you might hate to hear this, you were damn good at whatever I needed you to done."

He lowered his fists at that, hands shaking, entire body shaking, in fact. "So, so you ruined an innocent woman's life, just to make sure I worked with you?"

The Joker ran a hand through his hair, his face looking genuinely thoughtful for a second, before it snapped to its usually delusion, "Yeah, I guess I did."

He put one hand over his face, ashamed to look at the man he so loyally served for years, the pain and self loathing finally starting to take shape.

"Holy shit, J. Was any of it ever fucking real? Did you ever love her?" His eyes were burning, with tears or rage he wasn't entirely sure. Probably a lot of both emotions.

The Joker's face grew solemn for a moment, almost somber. He looked serious for once in his life, "At first, no. But I came to, you know." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly

"So if that's love, why are you holding her in there? In all that pain? That's not love, J." Frost said, finally thinking something good had a chance of getting through to him.

The Joker began to smile and snicker in a crazed, offbeat manner. Frost shook his head sadly. So much for getting through to him.

"Oh, Frosty Boy. There is nothing in the world that is more funny than someone being in pain!" He said while clapping his hands sporadically.

He shook his head, but didn't say anything else. The Joker was eyeing him up and down, like there was something he wanted to say.

He raised an eyebrow at his boss, surprising himself with his ability to find words at this point, "What is it, Boss?" He hated that word in his mouth, he felt as if he was spitting it up as he said it. Boss. How could he have spent so long serving someone like this? But the Joker was right, Harleen becoming the Joker's new lady made him stick around longer.

The Joker looked at him up and down, releasing a wholehearted chuckle. "I haven't told her the best part,"

He tilted his head at the clown, "Which is?"

"Floyd Lawton is dead. I'm gonna leave that one for you, Frosty Boy. Get on in there and let her know." The Joker pressed, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him in the direction of Harley's holding room.

He rolled his eyes, he was going to have to lie about this. He knew the Joker would listen in. He was going to have to walk in there and lie. The worst lie. She was going to be in much more pain. What if she decides she has nothing left and gives up? What if, God forbid, she dies before he can get the Squad in to get her?

He took a deep breath, walking in and slamming the door behind him. Harley jumped slightly at the sound, and he mentally cursed himself for letting his anger get the best of him.

He walked weakly over to the middle of the room. He was surprised his legs were letting him walk anymore. He felt so weak, so drained. Like the day he realized he'd never see her or his family all over again.

He walked in, taking her face lightly in his hands. She attempted to resist, her face more reddish in tint that it was before. She shook her head under his grasp, but he held her securely to get a look at her injuries. "Jesus, Quinn." He mumbled as he tilted her head. Her eyes were wide and nervous, like a hurt wild animal, never leaving his took a deep breath when his eyes found the mark from the prodder he used moments ago. It was dark and had spread a little, infection was definitely a high risk, if it wasn't already beginning to set in.

"He did a number on you, didn't he?" He breathed after a moment.

"So did you, Liar." She barked hoarsely, she spit in his face once he got too close. He wiped it off and felt a wave of bile rise in his throat when he saw it was mostly watery red liquid. Mostly blood.

"Look, Leen-"

He attempted to move her hand in the chain, causing her semi-slumped body to stumble a little bit. When he tried to help her, she caught herself and backed away as much as her rusty restraints allowed her. He stepped back a little at that, afraid she'd injure herself further if he attempted to help. "Don't call me that. Ever again." She muttered darkly, her eyes boring into his. She was even attempting to hold back the betrayal and pain within them.

"I just need to tell you something…" He tried, stumbling over his words.

"We'll spit it out, then get the fuck out."

He ducked his head down, not able to face her for this part. The worst part.

"When we got you from your home. J had some of us stay back."

She looked confused. He had to search her face for a second. Confusion wasn't what he was expecting as a reaction. "Uh, anyway. J had use tie up the loose ends."

"What loose ends? What are you talking about?" Her voice was still more confused than anything else, which was confusing for Frost.

"Floyd and Zoe Lawton are dead." He finally got out, searching her face for some kind of response.

"Whose dead?" She asked after a moment, her face just confused.

"Floyd and Zoe. Lawton?" He said again after a moment.

"I don't know who that is," she said after a minute, her face confused, eyes glossy.

He grabbed her shoulders firmly, but gentle enough not to hurt her. "Floyd and Zoe," he pleaded.

She looked down, "I-I don't know…" she looked back up at him, "Should I?" She looked almost afraid. He let go of her suddenly, stepping back and taking heavy breaths.

"You don't remember them," he breathed.

"Am I supposed to?" She asked desperately, her eyes almost in tears.

He simply shook his head, "Forget it," and stalked out of the room.

Harley stood there for a moment, feeling as if a piece of her heart had been ripped out. The biggest, happiest piece. She felt as if someone had turned on a faucet within her eyes, tears were pouring out coupled with heavy, painful sobs. Her heart was broken, shattered. But why?

Frost took heavy steps out of the room, feeling like his entire body was heavy, aching. He made eye contact with the Joker, who was leaning against the wall beside the door, smirking innocently at him. "I'm going out for a bit," Frost muttered, stalking down the hall, not bothering to wait for J's reaction.

"Bring back some lunch, will you? All that intensity built up my appetite." He heard J cackle behind him. He simply held up a thumbs up, stalking a little faster down the hall and out the door.

When he finally got to his car, he cranked it and began driving. He wasn't sure where exactly he wanted to go. He couldn't go home. He'd have to tell Floyd he's as dead to her as he is to the Joker. He drove and drove. He drove in circles around Gotham for what felt like hours. It probably was hours, he pulled over after a moment, pulling out his phone. He had a couple missed calls from the Joker and about thirty from his home phone. Probably Lawton or that one military general guy. He finally got across the Wayne Memorial Bridge, heading into the small town his safe house was located. His phone vibrated again. He eyed the screen as he drove. "Home." He let out a deep breath before unlocking the screen. "Ye-yeah. What?" he muttered in a shaky voice.

"How is she?" Floyd grunted, sounding like his mind was far away, but still strangely alert.

"I didn't see her." He grumbled back.

"You're lying. How is she?"

"I'm almost home, we can talk then."

"That doesn't sound like a good sign."

"I'll tell you when I get back." He growled before hanging up.

He stared at the phone as he kept on driving, debating on where the best place to go was. He could go home and Floyd Lawton that the love of his life was beaten, partially by him, half to death and has no recollection of who he is. Or he could go back to work, probably be forced to poke and prod his childhood best friend until the Joker accidentally kills her. His phone began to ring again, "Home," again. He rolled his eyes, letting out a deep breath and staring at his phone. His car began to rear off the road, oncoming traffic swerving and the blaring of nearby horns broke him from his trance. He took several deep breaths as he pulled his car over.

He locked his phone, preventing it from ringing any longer. He smashed it against his steering wheel, jumping slightly at the honking that resulted from the blow. His deep breaths turned into drive heaves as he continued to smash his phone against the dashboard, not stopping until it's completely shattered. He didn't even wince at the glass from his screen lodging in the skin on his palms.

Small trickles of blood ran down his hand as he began to sob, thinking only of Harley.

Next Chapter: The Joker brings Harley out for a night on the town. Floyd and the squad begin to make their move. Flag helps Frost take a big risk.


	14. Judgement Day

A/N: Sorry I've been away for so long! I've had finals and have been in the process of moving. My life has been super chaotic, but I hope I've done the story justice with this chapter. The following I've built up is so amazing, I'm super appreciative of everyone. The feedback is always welcome. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!

"She doesn't have her memories?" Flag hissed, standing in Frost's master bathroom, eyeing the henchman, bewildered.

Frost popped his knuckles, nodding somberly. "He made me tell her Lawton was dead. She had no clue."

Flag rubbed his temples, letting out a deeply stressed groan. "Did you tell Floyd?"

Frost shook his head, "No, just you."

Flag nodded soberly, "I can break the news. He might feel better if it comes from someone," He tilted his head, considering his words, "Frankly anyone who isn't you."

Frost raised his hands slightly, shaking his head quickly, "No, no no. No one's gonna tell him."

Flag raised an eyebrow at the man, "That's something I'd think I'd wanna know,"

Frost rolled his eyes, "He needs to focus on getting her back. This will just cloud his judgement."

Flag rolled his eyes, "Hold on, he's gonna wanna get her back regardless. Losing her memories wasn't her choice."

Frost nodded, "I get that, I really do. I also get that this is gonna be hard for him, hard to keep from him, all that." He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, "But he's gonna want to kill J if he finds out."

Flag took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair, "He wants to kill the Joker now anyway."

Frost nodded, "Yes, but we're going to leave that part to me."

Flag tilted his head, "That's not a part of the plan, Frost."

Frost nodded, "I didn't realize I needed to do it until this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

Frost shook his head, "He made me hurt her,"

Flag ran a hand through his hair, "How bad?"

"She was in bad shape before," Frost's eyes glossed over like Flag had seen Harley's do several times on the Midway mission. "He might get too carried away and kill her, if he's not careful from now on."

Flag nodded after a moment, grunting slightly in frustration. "What does him hurting her have to do with you?"

"He had me use something on her,"

"What?"

"A cattle prod."

"A shocking tool for farm animals?"

"Yup."

"Why would he even have one of those?"

"Because he's the Joker."

"You have to tell Floyd."

Frost rolled his eyes, "Just hold off on it. He won't be himself going into it if he knows,"

Flag crossed his arms over his chest, "How do you know that?"

"If someone kidnapped your pretty bride to be, beat her, and made her forget everything about you, do you think you'd be usual focused self trying to get her back?"

Flag blinked several times, chewing on the inside of his mouth, unsure of what to say to that. "I-I guess I'd be ready for revenge."

Frost nodded, "And we're leaving the revenge part to me."

Flag stared at the man for a few moments longer, "Can you promise me Floyd will get her back?"

Frost nodded, "I'll make sure of that,"

Flag nodded, "Then I'll do whatever you need to get this done."

Floyd sat in Frost's beat up, reclining chair. Digger had handed him a beer an hour or so ago, but he'd been nursing the nearly full bottle since he got it. He couldn't stop thinking about Harley, and the fact that Frost had pulled Flag into a bathroom and turned on every faucet made him think the news wasn't good. They didn't want him hearing. Maybe they were afraid that he'd lose his focus if he knew exactly what the Joker had done to her.

Katana had been there for awhile, walking in and out of the Frost's bathroom. Her face had the same expression almost one hundred percent of the time, so he gave up trying to read the situation by her face. She left the house and jogged down the porch steps, that's when Floyd grew curious. Where is she going? He doubted she was given permission to leave. Hell, he doubted she would even want to. Regardless of the fact that Harley really worked her nerves during the Midway mission, everyone on the squad had to admit, she's come a long way since the crazed, murderous clown with a mindset that revolved around finding the Joker. Also, she's the reason they're all still alive. If it hadn't been for her tricking the Enchantress, they'd probably all be dead right now, a lot more people would be as well.

Katana walked back in, carrying a large, black duffle bag in her arms. Despite the current situation, it was rather amusing to see someone who wields a sword so perfectly struggle and stumble to carry a large bag. She waddled back into the house, stopping short once she met Flag's eyes. He nodded to her before looking around the room. The fact that his eyes fell to the floor once he found Floyd was not lost on the reformed hitman.

"What is it, Flag?" he inquired.

Flag chewed on his lip, his eyes running all along the room, basically anywhere but Floyd's.

"Rick," the squad's criminal leader said to the military one.

"He's just ready to get this over with, just like everyone else here, am I right?" Frost said as he bounded it, a pained smirk lighting up his face.

"What's in the bag, sweetness?" Digger cooed as he reentered the room, an opened beer for himself and a fresh one for Waylon, who had taken shelter in a cream colored, leather couch in the corner, basically silent the entire afternoon.

"Supplies," She muttered, striding to the center of the room, standing tall next to Flag, the team's not so fearless leader at the moment. Floyd was concerned. Flag never looked so angry, so haunted.

"Tonight, we're going to the Joker's club." Flag started, stepping aside to let Frost step forward, explaining the new plan.

"J was pretty much done 'disciplining' Harley," his air quotes and shaky breaths during that statement left a bile taste in Floyd's mouth. Was that why Flag can't look him in the face? He knows what the Joker did, but doesn't want to tell him.

Frost's continuation of the briefing snapped Floyd out of his trance, "He informed me he'd be taking her out tonight. He thinks that I killed Lawton," Frost paused a moment, nodding in Floyd's direction.

Floyd rolled his eyes, "I won't be thankful you didn't kill me until I have Harley back, safe." he growled the end, eyes boring into Frost's.

The estranged henchman nodded soberly in his direction before continuing, "But we are still bringing you with us. You just need to look different." His eyes moved from Floyd to do a quick glance around the room, "You all will need to look different."

"What for?" Digger interrupted, "He saw us for like two seconds in the dark on a roof almost a year ago when he was shooting at us,"

Frost nodded after a moment, considering his words. "The Joker had me obtain all your files. So he knows exactly what you look like, Mr. Harkness."

Digger's face confronted into an unsettled expression for a brief moment, before he snapped back to reality. "Duly noted," he mumbled before shying back into the corner, sitting on the armrest of Waylon's couch. s spot.

Floyd ran a hand over his bald head, "So how different are we talking?" He inquired, his foot tapping quickly and without rhythm. He was tired of Frost beating around the bush and not flat out saying what he and his team had to do. He was also getting angry with Flag. The way the colonel looked at everyone in the room but him proved Floyd's theory. Flag knew something, and it wasn't good.

"Right! Right!" Frost clapped his hands together softly, as if starting his whole presentation again. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Come on Mate!" Digger bellowed from the back of the room, "How did the Joker not kill ya with all this hesitation? Just tell us how to get our Crazy Glue back." His tone was teasing, but the undertone of anger was rippling off Digger, as well as everyone else in the room.

"Katana has gotten supplies that will make you stand out, but in a way the Joker won't even notice y'all." Flag finished for Frost, looking at woman next to him.

"So you're gonna make us look as crazy as the Joker then?" Waylon piped up, causing Frost to cringe slightly. Everyone got a small chuckle out of that. The henchman wasn't used to walking, talking crocodiles taking shelter in his home, Floyd guessed with a smirk.

She nodded at him, her eyes boring through her mask as she turned to everyone else in the room. "Let's get started." Her eyes scanned the room once more before landing on Floyd. "Deadshot." Her voice was more of a command than anything else. He would've cracked some joke about how there's only one woman that can yank his chain like that, but given the fact that he doesn't even know if that woman's dead or alive, he bites his tongue and follows her quickly, ready to get this little transformation over with.

He slumped in a plush chair in the corner of one of Frost's guest bedrooms. Katana dropped her large duffle on the edge of the bed. She looked over her shoulder at Floyd, shaking her head after a moment, looking back into her bag and rifling through it.

He tapped his feet on the floor frantically, his nerves getting the better of him as he watched Katana pull out clothes and other supplies.

"That's really annoying, you know." She muttered after a moment.

He raised an eyebrow, looking up at her. Her back was still to him. "Sorry, I guess."

She stopped going through her bag at his words, spinning on her heel to look him in the face. "Don't be. You've had a much worse day than all of us."

He nodded at that, "I guess so."

"When my husband died, my nervous ticks were much more irritating than tapping my foot." Her voice lacked any kind of emotion. The fact her face was behind the mask further disconnected herself from any kind of emotions.

"Yeah? Like what?" Was all her could muster. He didn't really know what else to say. At this point, he didn't really care either. She wasn't one of the people he bonded with on the squad. Losing Harley wasn't an event he ever planned for, and it didn't make him want to talk about his feelings, especially with a self righteous she-samurai.

"Killing everyone his killer had ever talked to." She muttered with a simple shrug.

He felt himself nod, "Simple enough."

She let out a raspy chuckle, looking over her shoulder once more to motion for him to approach her. He popped up less than enthusiastically and strode over to the bed. She barely turned to acknowledge he'd approached her, "Sit."She muttered before sticking her hands back in the bag that seemed to be never ending with equipment.

"How different are we talking?" He inquired after watching her pull out new clothes, contacts, a razor, and what seemed to be henna tattoo ink.

She turned to face his raised eyebrow with a smirk, "Different enough that you won't get your face sliced off the second we walk in that building." She slipped her mask off to reveal her smudged lined eyes studying his. He didn't know if she planned her makeup that way - like how in fights Harley applies her smeared. He shrugs off the thought, maybe it's just the mask.

She slid the contacts towards him, eyeing him expectantly. He simply nodded before unscrewing the lid of the case.

"Blue?"

"One is."

"That's a little out there."

"So is your 'll fit right in."

He nodded, snatching the contact case from her. "Fair enough."

"Can I ask you something?" He didn't have to see her to know her eyes were boring into his back as he slipped the contacts in. He looked in the mirror at how all-around different he looked with just contacts in. He turned on his heel to face her. She met him with a curious gaze and a hand extended with a razor and shaving cream.

"Beard." She mumbled.

He stroked his beard for a moment before grabbing the razor and stalking into the bathroom. She followed him, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, watching him with an unreadable expression.

He met her eyes from the mirror, "You gonna ask or what?"

She chewed on her lip for a moment, her unreadable facade cracking for a second before she blinked multiple times and snapped back into her untraceable face. "Why Harley?"

Two words. Two really simple words. Floyd knew the answer, but it really wasn't simple. Also, he never really wanted to share it with anyone.

"She's the most complex person I've ever met." He simply muttered, touching up his newly beardless face. He turned to face her, but her eyes were still searching him.

"You don't look satisfied,"

She stared at him for another moment before shrugging, "Hop up on the counter."

He eyed her and the henna equipment in her arms as she approached. Her eyes scanned his arm before starting to paint intricate, temporary tattoo designs down it.

"Where all are these things going?" He asked after a moment of semi-comfortable silence.

"Your arms, chest, top of your head." She muttered after a second, stepping back to look over the progress of her artwork.

"Why? Won't that draw attention to me?"

She shook her head, "It will, but not from the Joker. You'll look like just another crazy man in his club. He won't even give you a second thought."

He nodded slowly after a few moments, taking in her words. "So stand out to blend in,"

She looked at him before throwing a simple smirk his way, "Exactly."

She continued to paint his arms in silence, peeling off the crusted ink after it had dried, leaving black, thick, intricate lines down his arms in some ancient, unique design he'd never seen before, but was captivated by. "You're really good at this," he commented while she was finishing inking the top of his bald head.

She shrugged before looking down at him, "I know."

"I was never an artist,"

"What about Quinn?"

"What about her?"

"Was she?"

"Oh. No."

"She seemed really intelligent though. Under that crazy mask she hid behind." Katana commented after another moment of silence.

He didn't nod, unable to without messing up her design, but he did agree. "Yeah, I don't think it was always a mask though."

She shrugged, "You lived with her."

"I did."

"How was that?"

"Why do ya want to know so bad?"

She sighed before finishing up the design in silence, pushing herself onto the counter and sitting next to him for a moment. She ran a hand through her short, black hair before speaking. "I never got to know her. Now, we're all risking our lives to get her, all I knew her as was the psychotic murderer. Everyone else here seems so ready to die to get her back, even Flag."

'Waller's got bombs in their necks." Floyd commented, not wanting to go into the depth of his relationship with Katana, someone who had been judgemental of Harley and himself since the beginning.

"That doesn't even seem like that's the reason now, is all. Waylon and Drigger seem ready to kill the Joker. Before, the idea of facing off with him was a deathwish. Now, they're eager to do so."

He huffed after a moment, growing irritated at Katana's inability to think of Harley as more than just a criminal. "Think past all the crazy, look back in Midway. Who saved our asses from the Enchantress?"

"Quinn."

"Yeah, she did." Her face looked thoughtful, but she didn't say anything else.

Floyd nodded, "There was a day at our apartment, where my ex wife came into the apartment trying to take Zoe. Zoe was afraid and Harley saved her. Susan came at her with a knife and Harley fought her off. Risked her life for Zoe and didn't hurt Susan whatsoever. Not because she wasn't able to, but because she knew it would hurt Zoe if she killed Susan. Not a scratch on her, all cause Harley was being selfless." It spilled out before he could stop himself. He didn't intend on telling her anything, he never really cared for Katana. She was way too self righteous and judgemental. Like Flag was, before he came around. Katana never took the time with anybody to see past their criminal actions. Even when those criminal actions saved all their lives.

Katana opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her. "She told her whole story with the Joker and all to Waller to keep me and my daughter out of the limelight of the government. She's made sacrifice after sacrifice for myself my daughter and this team."

She nodded, "My husband was a thief." She muttered after a moment.

Floyd chewed on his lip, unsure of what to say to that. He'd never expect that. Before he could respond she kept talking. "I knew I shouldn't have fallen for him, but I did anyways. It's funny how love works like that." She continued, almost as if she was pondering an idea, thinking out loud. It didn't seem to Floyd that she was actually talking to him. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was just thinking out loud, shooting off ideas into the air. He found himself nodding after a reluctant moment. The air was riddled with tension, but Floyd wasn't sure why.

"He robbed and lied and cheated his way into several horrible situations. He barely scraped by sometimes. Putting himself in life and death scenarios time and time again. Kinda like you and your group out there." She motioned towards the wall to their left, where the rest of the squad was getting ready in disguise. Floyd felt himself smirk and let out an awkward chuckle, "I can relate to that,"

She nodded, looking at him and mirroring his small smirk, "That's why I agreed to stay on. You remind me of him." She grabbed his forearm, squeezing it supportingly. "You all do. Waylon, Drigger, Chato, you, Harley, even Flag at times. It's like a little piece of him is still here." She blinked several times, as if she was fighting back tears. Floyd didn't really know what to do. Harley seldom mourned anyone from her past, not even the Joker. He hardly had to ever had to console her. Holding her usually worked, but only if she felt like she needed it. He didn't feel like he could do that with Katana. Nor did he really want to. She's not Harley. Harley's the only woman he'll ever have that kind of soft spot with. Well, Harley and Zoe of course. "If your husband was a criminal, why were you so judgmental of all of us? We all thought this was the first time you'd ever interacted with criminals, honestly."

"I don't hate you guys, or judge you." She stated honestly, with more feeling than Floyd had ever seen in the woman warrior.

"I just loved him so much. Love him so much. He agreed to step back from his bad habits for me. He didn't want me involved or hurt, so he backed out without hesitation."

Floyd nodded, "I know the feeling."

She nodded, mirroring his thoughtful expression, but not saying anything else. She just stared at her reflection in the mirror from her place sitting on the floor of the back wall.

Floyd looked up at himself for the first time since they had taken the seat together, talking over their crappy lives and crappy situations. It wasn't until he saw how tired, and frankly, unsettled his expression etched in his face was that he realized he hadn't gotten a good look at himself since Harley was taken the other day. He forced his eyes to tear away from his face. He felt as if he looked unrecognizable. He was wearing different colored contacts, cleanly shaven, and covered in temporary, intricate tattoos, but that wasn't the reason. He looked emotionally unrecognizable. As if he'd seen a ghost. He shook his head at himself, angry for reading into his expression. Everything will be good again once he has Harley back and knows she's safe.

He directed his gaze to Katana. Her face looked as haunted as his did. She was blinking frantically, as if trying to conceal tears. He removed his hand from her shoulder, running it over his head. The henna had dried and settled into a dark brown tint on his head, but the intentions from it felt unusually interesting as he ran his hands along it. It was oddly comforting for him to feel. It was something different, unexpected, spontaneous. Just like Harley. He released a small smile before turning to look at Katana head on.

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking." He asked before he could stop himself. She seemed to be reliving a great deal of pain, and it seemed selfish of him to ask, letting the curious urge in his head take hold.

"His actions caught up to him. Powerful men he cheated in the past found us. They said it was him or me. He went quietly, but they made me watch him die." Floyd felt himself flinch at the last part.

"I used to be weak, fearful, easily intimidated." She let out a dry, pained laugh at herself. "When he died," she took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her unmasked nose, "I changed myself. I didn't want to live my life in fear. The life he died for me to have."

Floyd nodded, running his hand over his chin, letting it linger as he thought of what to say. "You've become a very strong woman, Katana. I know he'd be proud of you."

She looked over at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since her story began. "I don't hate criminals, nor do I judge them." She added after a moment, "Criminals'll steal your heart, then they'll leave. Death or otherwise. I don't want to relive losing the love of my life with losing the team I've come to love just as much, just in a different way."

Floyd stared at her for a long moment before nodding, "I get that, but we're not going anywhere." He stated firmly, feeling a wave of sympathy wash over him for the woman not three hours ago he felt was overly self righteous and judgemental. Part of him regrets not getting to know her better before making assumptions. He kicked himself for being just as judgemental of her as he previously felt she was of him.

After a moment they looked back in the mirror, staring at their reflections. She leaned back a little, resting her head on his shoulder while she cried silently. Whether she was mourning the loss of her husband or the impending loss of a team member, he wasn't sure.

"Lawton?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not normally afraid."

"Me neither."

"But I have a bad feeling about the mission tonight."

Floyd nodded, resting his head on top of hers, "Me too."

She nodded, studying his face in the mirror, "Do you think we'll get her back?"

"I know we will."

The Joker paced the floor of his office, eyeing the bricks of cocaine in the corner. His hand resting in his leather pants' pocket. His fingers lighting pressing into the heroin needle stored inside it, pricking each finger time and time again. Everytime he felt blood trickle down his fingertip, he'd move on to the next finger. Again and again until his pocket grew damp with the red fluid he was intentionally drawing. This needle he'd intended for his estranged lover was now coated in his blood, becoming a true recipe for infection and potential disease. Knowing his past as well as he does, he wouldn't put serious infection passed himself. He chuckled wholeheartedly as he stared at the drugs in the corner, deciding where to start and where to finish up with her. It was early morning in Gotham. The sun had yet to rise over the hazy, smokey skyline. He hadn't slept much, but anyone who really knows him (only Frost and occasionally Harley) know he seldom ever sleeps. It wasn't unusual for him to be up so early. His lower level staff probably expected it from him now. He wasn't intending for them to see him as that transparent, but his number two just walked out. Again. Whether it was to betray his trust again or just to get some air? The Joker wasn't sure.

He wanted Frost to stay on, and he knew a way to do that was to further threaten Harley, but even he felt he has done enough to her. One false move now, and he could very well kill her. His fun would be over then. Despite the claims from people within his staff, he does love Harley. Very much. He doesn't want to kill her, but he will if he has to.

He paced the floor, running his over hand through his heavy gelled hair. Where the Hell was Frosty? He needed him back late yesterday afternoon. Dropping that juicy little bomb on Harley about her high school bestie being the man who brought her back kicking and screaming was an excellent idea. He sent his research team a gift basket wrapped in one hundred dollar bills for their ability to work so fast to get the biggest secret of his righthand man. He pulled out his cellphone, keeping his other hand in his pocket.

"Call Frost." He grumbled into the microphone.

It rang a couple times and went to voicemail. Once Frost's voice rang in his ears, he tapped his foot frantically until the beep sounded. "Frosty Boy! I have several kilos in my office waiting not so patiently to be moved! I've been incredibly understanding of you these days, which isn't my strong suit, My Boy. I have a special project I need done by 5 PM tonight. I want to throw a little shindig for the return of my beautiful little flower! If you don't show up by 9 this morning, I'll send a crew to drag you back, just like I did her!" His gleeful tone evaporated in a moment, his scowl growing so large so fast, anger seeping into the message without him actually speaking. "And if you think I'm fucking around, Johnny Boy. You've got another thing coming!" He chuckled wildly before continuing, his scowl remaining despite the glee ringing his laughter provided within the message. "If you don't think I'm above slitting Harls' throat in your front yard to prove a point, then you don't know me as well as I previously thought." He cleared his throat once more, "Be here by 9. If you're smart you'll come around by 8:30 with an excellent fucking explanation as to why you've pulled another disappearing act on lil ole me!" He chimed in, ending the call and slamming his phone against his desk over and over, only stopping and smiling once the glass embedded itself within his palm. A knocking at the door slowed his heavy, unstable breaths.

"WHAT?" He yelled over his shoulder, staring at the small droplets of blood making their way into the lines of his palms, the design of it captivating him.

"Sir, Harley Quinn is awake and semi-responsive." His stand in Johnny Frost muttered quickly as he entered. The Joker rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned to face the man. Some people are so weak, easily frightened. Not Frost. He was always so strong willed, the only problem that arose was when his strong will differed from the Joker's intentions.

He cleared his throat, staring at the nameless henchman he'd probably get rid of within the next day or two, "Semi?"

The man nodded, "Yes sir. She's pretty banged up."

The Joker nodded in turn, not hiding the wicked smile appearing on his face. "Yes, yes. I'm expecting a shipment of some special medication to help with the healing later on this morning. Bring it to her, inject it in her neck. She'll be back to her old self within minutes."

The man nodded, but an impressed smirk playing on his lips. "Special medication?" He raised an eyebrow as he let out a low whistle. "I guess it pays to be one of the most powerful men in Gotham."

The Joker, who had turned to his tattered phone on his desk, let out a low growl as he spun on his heel, whipping his bloody hand and needle out of his pocket, throwing it quickly, smirking as it stuck in his neck, piercing his artery as he crumbled to the ground.

He cackled as the man took his last few breaths. He leaned over his desk, picking up the private, cord phone. "ANDY. IN." He bellowed as his second favorite minion, Andy Candy, bounced in the room, his purple curly hair sweeping in his eyes with every step. He stepped back, barely missing a potential trip over what's his name's new corpse. "Yeah Boss?" He asked, his confidence reassuring the Joker on his ability to hire help.

"Who is the most powerful man in Gotham?"

Without hesitation, "You, Sir."

He nodded, clapping his hands together. "Excellent! A good man is what you are, my boy! Now, get me a cup of coffee, and transfer all my email shipments confirmations to Frosty and yourself."

"You want cocaine or sugar in your coffee, sir?"

"A little bit of both never hurt anyone, right?"

Andy chuckled, "You're not wrong, Sir."

"Bring the car around while you're at it. We have errands to run."

Andy nodded, "Where to?"

The Joker shrugged, "Wherever, Harley needs new clothes and my club needs some shiney decorations!" He jumped up and down, squealy obnoxiously like a teenage girl at a concert.

"We're having a party tonight!" He finishes, adding a special singsong flow in his tone.

Andy nodded, "And the girl?"

The Joker put a finger on his cheek, looking up at the ceiling as he weighed her thoughts. "Unlock her chains until the shipment arrives. She's too weak to do any kind of damage, but deadbolt the doors just to be safe."

Andy nodded, "Right away, Sir."

Next Chapter: Frost goes back to work, enticing the Joker with a new partnership opportunity. Flag struggles with a secret. Floyd begins to put pressure on the Squad. As the party begins, The Joker helps Harley get back into her original skin.


	15. Compliant

A/N: This chapter took awhile to write, and it kind of takes a new, interesting turn. I'm starting to set up for the third story in this series, "Truth Be Told." This story will be concluding within the next few chapters. Five at the absolute most. Let me know what you think! Is this shaping up to be a good story? A good lead in for the next one? What would you like to see happen? Be sure to let me know. All reviews are read, appreciated, and taken into consideration.

"Frosty Boy! How kind of you to join us once again!" The Joker half bellowed - half cackled from the threshold of his office, directing three other nameless henchmen that were loading the bricks of cocaine onto a supply cart haphazardly.

Frost took a deep breath, swallowing a vengeful retort and smirked at his boss as he halfheartedly waved. "I was just lining up a special meeting for you tonight." He mentioned casually, eyeing the men as they lugged all the coke away in one trip. He bit back a smile as they dropped a couple and white powdered scattered across the dark hardwood floor of the hall.

"What special meeting?" The Joker asked, curiously, pulling out his old pistol and firing warning rounds at the henchmen, killing one without even giving a second thought. The others looked around from their hiding positions behind the bricks, peeking slowly out at the Joker and their freshly dead coworker. "What?" The Joker asked simply, "I don't like people who make messes." He nodded slowly, "Clean this up or I'll hire someone to clean the lot of you up off the walls." He smiled at that, putting his gun back in his suit pocket, turning back to Frost. "Sorry." He rolled his eyes, flashing a charming smile, "I know you hate being interrupted."

Frost put a hand up, nodding as he forced out an understanding chuckle. He knew he had to sell this the best he could. The team at home's plan to get Harley back rode on his ability to lie to the Joker. "No, I know you hate messes way more, Boss. You're good." He ran a hand through his hair, "Got any drinks? They're too intense for me sometimes. Not my usual working buddy method." He chuckled again, smirking as the Joker cackled in turn, nodding and motioning for Frost to come in his office for a drink. He was almost in the clear.

He sat down casually in a smallish leather chair in front of the Joker's desk, smirking as Mistah J plopped down as if he was a child on a mall Santa's lap, grabbing bourbon from the back shelf and sliding it across the desk to Frost. He poured himself a glass and took a large gulp, mirroring his former, crime loving self. "There's four of them. Three men and one women. They're in the smuggling business." He took another sip, motioning outside his office in reference to the scene that just unfolded in front of him - failed henchmen failing as smugglers. "And something tells me you're in the market for professional ones, Boss."

The Joker took a sip right out of the bottle, nodding seriously at his counterpart. "Makes sense. What kind of smuggling?"

"That's where you'll practically want to kiss me." Frost countered with a smirk, "Anything and everything."

The Joker nodded, "What about people?"

Frost took another sip, "Whatever you want." He gripped his "Joker" ring in his fingers, spinning it quickly around his middle finger, "What do you want in the human trafficking business anyways?"

The Joker popped up at that, pressing both palms against his desk as he leaned closer to Frost, his face nearly pressing against his assistant's. "Teaching Harley a lesson," he muttered with a devious smile.

Frost had to take a deep breath to keep his cool. "Then they can definitely follow through for you." He replied simply, smirking as he lifted his drink, tipping it towards his boss. The Joker clapped his hands together, nodding happily as he chuckled, "Welcome back, Jonny Boy." He tapped his bottle harshly against Frost's glass, smiling brightly.

Frost smiled too, but for another reason.

He was in the clear.

And now, so was Lawton.

Flag had been pacing anxiously more than anyone else in the house. Everyone had cleared out of the living room an hour or so ago. Katana was working on Digger's transformation, Waylon was with them, probably just trying to avoid the tension in the air after Frost played his voicemail from the Joker to the group.

"If you think I'm above slitting Harls' throat in your front yard to prove a point, then you don't know me as well as I originally thought!"

Floyd shuddered every time those words rang through his mind. Over and over again. He was throwing one of Frost's tennis balls against the ceiling with his right hand, catching it with his left each time, absentmindedly. It was something he'd do at Belle Reve whenever he felt like he needed to work through something. A boxing bag worked better for him, but he didn't see one lying around for him to borrow. He was trying to focus all his energy on tossing the ball. Flag was pacing in a weird way, running his hand through his freshly dyed hair. The bright reds don't suit him, but Katana was right, with this makeover they didn't resemble their former selves at all. They did, however, resemble a gang that ran with the Joker or ran with people in his circle.

"What is it, Flag?" Floyd barked after a moment. There was something off about his squad leading counterpart. Flag stopped short at his words, almost as if he was flinching.

"Nothing, just ready to get this over with." He mumbled, looking at the carpeted floor.

"No." Floyd popped up, letting the tennis ball bounce and roll across the floor. "You were ready to get Midway over with. And in Midway, a monster had your girl. You were calm and collected throughout the prep and most of the fight. Now a monster has my girl, someone you didn't often get on with or even speak to. This shouldn't be making you this anxious. But it is, so you know something." He stalked towards Flag, stopping right near his face.

"What do you know, Rick?" Floyd asked, tilting his head curiously at Flag, a hard stare etching its way onto his features. He didn't like being kept out of the loop.

Flag shrugged one shoulder, sucking his teeth as he looked away from Floyd. "Nothing."

Floyd rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated chuckle, "I can smell the bullshit on you, Rick. Now, tell me." He took a step closer, balling his fists up at his sides.

"Step down, Lawton. Before you do something you'd regret." He grunted back at his joint squad leader.

"I think you're the one that's gonna regret this." Floyd retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Flag shook his head, letting out a low whistle as his feature confirmed into an unimpressed smirk. "Come on, Deadshot. You've come so far. Don't go from Daddy Day Care back to Taxi Driver in three point five. Don't be the squad's cautionary tale here."

"Is that a threat?" Floyd barked, stepping closer to Flag.

Flag rolled his eyes, "It's a warning. Don't be an idiot."

Floyd rolled his eyes in turn, "Don't be an idiot? You're the one lying!"

Flag groaned, growing impatient with Floyd. "I'm not lying to you!" Flag turned on his heel, stalking towards the door.

Floyd strode across the room after him, stepping in front of Flag and slamming the door before he could exit. "I told you about Frost and his little secrets."

Flag rolled his eyes, laughing irritably at Floyd. "Don't pull that, 'it's personal' shit with me, Lawton. We're getting Quinn back and that's that."

"But something's off with you. With Frost too. He seemed too willing to leave without speaking to me. You're the ones making this personal. Something's up, and you're not telling me because Harley's my girl."

Flag rolled his eyes, but nodded, "We have it taken care of."

"So there is something."

"Drop it, Lawton." Flag leaned forward, shoving Floyd's arm off the door and stalking out of it, slamming it behind him.

Floyd groaned, punching the door before whipping it open and following him out. "Flag what the fuck do you know?" He growled as he stomped across the living room, grabbing Flag's shoulder once he reached the fireplace where Flag was leaning against the mantle, checking his cellphone.

Floyd took it from him aggressively, shoving Flag away from him when he went to snatch it back. "Texting Frost, huh? What the Hell is it?"

This time it was Flag's turn to shove back. Flag pushed Floyd harshly, smirking as he stumbled against the wall of the living room. "This is why you don't get to know! You're so fucking paranoid now, you're turning on us all! We're your only shot of getting her back and you're isolating yourself from us!" Flag bellowed as Floyd swung at him, his fist clipping the side of his jaw. Flag stumbled slightly before running forward, bending as he caught Floyd's midsection, tackling him to the ground. "What the fuck, Flag?" Floyd barked as he pushed him down, getting to his knees before pinning Flag down, attempting to punch him again. Katana and Digger ran into the room. Digger pried Floyd off of Flag, feebly dragging him to the other side of the room. "The fuck ya think you're doing, mate?" Digger bellowed, "We're all in this shit together, Lawton!" Floyd pushed himself up weakly. Spitting a little bit of blood out, "All in this together, huh? Ask our fearless leader what he knows then."

Digger looked up at the two of them. Katana was helping Flag to his feet while he wiped a mixture of snot and blood out from under his nose. "What is it then?" He prompted, eyeing Katana and Flag suspiciously.

Flag shook his head, dropping it to the floor.

"Well?" Digger pressed again, eyeing Katana. Digger fancied her, and if he didn't know any better, he was starting to think she was enjoying his company a bit more than she let on. "Katana." He asked again, staring at her intensely.

"Fine," She muttered, running a hand through her freshly pixie cut hair. "The Joker did more than just hurt Harley."

"What else?" Floyd asked softly.

Flag took a deep breath, "She doesn't have any recollection of you."

Floyd felt his heart drop and the words on the tip of his tongue suddenly melt and drip back down his throat, causing him to cough a little. Bile filled up his mouth, as if he was about to vomit up everything within his stomach.

Harley doesn't remember him? That can't be possible. The Joker can't control what she remembers and what she doesn't, right? He couldn't image having Harley ripped from his mind, erased from his memories? He couldn't image forgetting the curvature of her smile, the slight differences between the real and fake ones. The way she wrapped herself around the bars and bedsheets at Belle Reve, so graceful and so sexy that even the most disciplined soldier desperately needed to stop and stare. The way she ran her hands through his long wavy hair, how she'd let Zoe braid it. Oh my God, the way she was with Zoe. The way she'd taught her to bake and braid properly. The day she taught her to do cartwheels in the park across town. The way she loved, so deeply and passionately, even in a messy manner at times. How could all that be gone?

"Lawton?" Digger asked, shaking him by the shoulders. Flag and Katana had crossed the distance to him once he took some time, just staring at the fireplace, blinking rapidly as he ran his hands over his head slowly. He felt dazed, unsure, numb. He felt like he was feeling everything and nothing.

"Floyd," Katana pressed, grasping his forearm firmly.

He took a deep breath, everyone's gazes drawing him back to reality. "I guess," another deep breath, "-I guess, I was so wrapped up in what would happen to her physically, I haven't been able to even allow myself consider what he could do to her mind."

Digger nodded solemnly, "We'll get her back, mate."

Flag nodded quickly, standing abruptly and backing up to the couch by the mantle, unzipping the full duffle bag in the corner, pulling out a pistol and making sure the magazine was loaded. "He's right, Lawton." Flag muttered after a moment, looking up from his weapons to meet the former hitman's eyes.

"I couldn't agree more," Frost bellowed as he swiftly walked in, his steps brisk, confident. Floyd pulled his head from his hands, looking up at the Joker's assistant with skeptical eyes.

"You knew." He pushed himself up and marched across the room, grabbing him by his collar and forcing him harshly against the wall behind him. "You fucking knew, didn't you?"

Frost put his hands up weakly, rolling his eyes spitefully, "Oh come on, Lawton. We'll get her back. I promised you that and I intend to deliver." His words were confident, straightforward.

"How the fuck can I trust you now, huh? I thought you wanted her free!" He pressed, slamming Frost's back harder against the mantle, only feeling any ounce of triumph when he saw him wince from the pain of his back pressing uncomfortably in the edge of his wooden mantle.

"We will get her back!" He shouted, pushing Floyd off him. "I needed J to trust me again, alright? I did what he told me to do and kept my convictions to myself. I did what you all needed me to do!" He spat back, shoving his hands against Floyd's chest angrily.

"Don't you fucking touch me, you bastard." Floyd's voice was deadly but calm. The look in his eyes scared Flag. It was angry, dangerous, emotionless. The only thing in Floyd's mind was revenge. "When were you gonna tell me she doesn't have a goddam clue who I am anymore? Huh?" Floyd put his hand behind his back, feeding it up his t-shirt to remove his pistol from his waistband. Katana's eyes widened as she ran forward, grabbing his arm before he could get a good grip on his weapon. She pulled his arm sharply behind him, sure that she only needed a slight pinch of effort to break his bone in two.

"Let go of me!" He shouted, grunting slightly in obvious pain.

Frost rolled his eyes as he rolled back his sleeves. "You were really gonna shoot the man behind getting your girl back? Are you that stupid?"

"No," Digger muttered, pushing the tip of his pistol to Frost's spine, causing the Joker's henchman to freeze up. "But I am."

Flag took a step forward, only to be restricted by Waylon. "Harkness. Don't." His tone was supposed to be a warning, but the vibe his words carried just planted the room and everyone in it further into that twitchy, nervous feeling they all got from being this close to the Joker. This close to sadistic evil. His crimes were far above all of their own. He was millions of notches above any of them when it came to horrible actions.

Digger shook his head violently at Flag, his eyes moving to the edge of his pistol, now pointing at Frost's temple. "Nah, Mate. I think Frosty needs to answer some questions before anyone puts a gun down."

Frost took a deep breath, dropping his fists and attempting to relax his fighting stance. "Okay, okay. What do you want to know?"

Floyd looked up at Digger, smirking as he watched him press the gun into the back of Frost's head.

Digger put his finger to his chin, shaking his head slowly, as if he was thinking. "I'm actually good on the questions. Just point me into the direction of Quinn and I'll kill anyone keeping her from her violent little boyfriend. And I'm pretty sure that goes for all of us here, right?"

Katana let go of Floyd, crossing her arms over her chest, eyeing Digger suspiciously, but nodded anyways.

Flag shook his head, groaning at his teammates. They acted like such animals sometimes, but he decided to lower his weapon and listen to what Digger seemed to be planning for Floyd.

Digger looked around the room at everyone, stopping when he found Waylon's grinning face, allowing himself to flash a toothy smile at the rest of the team, "Okay, since we're all on the same page, let's get started. Lawton? I imagine you have some questions for the man. So this is us allowing you time to ask." Digger met Floyd's eyes, smirking while giving him an encouraging nod.

Floyd smirked back before facing Frost once more. "How bad is her memory?"

Frost shrugged one shoulder, "As far as I could tell it was just you."

"And how could J do that? Just erase me from her memories?"

"It takes a lot of work. He experiments with the electric therapy on a lot of people. I didn't know he was working so intently on it. But his obsession started when he first met Harley. Arkham had employees do that to him."

Floyd tilted his head, "Did what Arkham did affect his memories?"

Frost took a deep breath, nodding slowly.

"Huh," Digger cut in, "Sounds like the Joker was waiting for her to find the perfect memories, just so he could erase them."

Floyd felt himself nod, "So it may seem." He ran a hand over his tattooed head, "Did Harley do that to him herself?"

Frost shrugged, "I wasn't there, so I'm not exactly sure. But I doubt it."

"How would ya know that?" Waylon inquired from the back of the room.

Frost shook his head slowly, "Let's just say I know Harleen as well as I know her sexy clown alter ego."

Digger, despite snickering at Frost's previous comment, let his face become hard. "Okay, anyone else wondering what the Hell that means?"

Katana raised her hand slowly, smirking at Digger's teacher esque attitude towards the squad.

Digger clapped his hands together, "Katana! Go ahead, love!"

She let out a small smile at Digger before looking back to Frost. "How do know so much about Harleen?"

Frost looked at Floyd, then back to Flag, but didn't say anything.

"He was Harley's friend before she was," Floyd took a deep breath, "You know, Harley."

"Ah," Digger started obnoxiously, "What an interesting turn of events."

Frost scoffed at the squad, rolling his eyes, "We were friends from childhood."

"But you helped the Joker drag her back to a life she was terrified to go back to?"Katana asked again.

"Doesn't sound like a childhood friend to me." Waylon quipped as he approached Frost, putting his hand on Frost's shoulder harshly.

Frost flinched under his grasp, looking around quickly before his eyes landed on Floyd. "Look, I've made a lot of mistakes in the past. Most of them revolved around Harley. I'm willing to go and get her back for you, Lawton. I'm just asking that you all let me." He looked around the room, addressing not just Floyd, but everyone willing to risk their lives to get Harley back.

No one said anything for a few moments. They all just looked around the room, each meeting each other's eyes without any real expression. Then all eyes landed back on Frost, who eyes never left Floyd's.

Floyd was the first to speak, "Why didn't you tell me about her memories?"

Frost leaned forward, running a hand through his hair. "Because this would cloud your judgement. You'd want nothing more than to kill him after you got her back. You two are meant to get out. You all are. The Joker isn't your fight."

"If it's not our fight than whose fight is it?" Floyd asked briefly.

"It's mine," Frost grunted, forcing himself to a standing position. "We're getting Harley back, and the Joker dies. Tonight."

The Joker stalked into his new club. A grand opening. He smiled at the theme and atmosphere of the area already. He was going to call it "Freak Show." There were wild animals being lead around already, workers rehearsing.

"Boss," Frost muttered as he marched in, trying to will away all anger he's feeling towards the Joker and towards himself for causing Lawton, as well as the rest of the squad, the immense pain and the loss of a teammate. Regardless of the fact that he's sure they'll rescue Harley, he's pretty sure part of her will forever be lost to the Joker's "punishment," and that he'll forever have to live with the part he played in his best friend losing all the good parts of her mind all over again.

"What's wrong, Jonny?" The Joker asked, or, at least, Frost assumed it was a question. His tone never really went up when he spoke, even when he was wanting to be clued in on something. Every time a normal person would ask a question, Mistah J would simply demand to have an answer. There were no "please"s and there were certainly no "thank you"s in any line of work that includes the Joker. That fact was one that never seemed to bother Frost, up until this point.

"Is that a question?" He muttered, his tone clipped.

The Joker raised his eyebrow at the younger man, "Answer it."

He nodded, making a gruff noise as if he had remembered something important. "I'm just interested as to how the zoo animals are gonna hold up tonight, is all."

The Joker eyed him for a moment longer, but his guard seemed to go back down. Well, as down as the delusional clown prince of crime's guard can go down. He shrugged after a moment of staring off, following Frost's gaze to two tigers roaming around the barred, caged in stage.

The Joker raised a shaky finger towards the predatory animals nervously pacing across the large, dimly lit room. "Oh this?" His hands began to shake violently, as did the rest of his body, as if his excitement was covering him and sending him into an ecstatic trance. "This-this-this is my plan for Harley's little show tonight. A grand opening for my lady's grand re-entrance into our society!" He clapped his hands together, smiling as this far away, dreamy look clouded over his eyes, "She's like my own little debutant."

Frost looked over his shoulder at the large cage and the exotic, and very dangerous, wild animals stalking impatiently on the floor of the cage. He noticed something wrapped on the upper parts of the bars.

Something about the set up seemed so familiar to him, but he just couldn't place it.

"Puddin!" The familiar and devastatingly excited tone bubbled through the still-under-construction club. The Joker looked at Frost before flashing a sinister smirk and spinning on his heel just in time to catch his girl and twirl her happily in the air. "I'm glad to see you all cleaned up, Pumpkin!" He exclaimed, putting her down quickly. He grabbed one of her cheeks not so gently and squeezed it between his fingers as if she was a little girl.

Frost felt his entire body go numb. He had to subtly grab onto the back of a chair beside him to keep from falling to his knees. It was the most demoralizing sight he could've possibly come across.

Harley Quinn was back. And more excited to be her Puddin's arm candy than he'd ever seen before.

He ran a hand through his gelled back hair, willing himself not to shake his head, or frankly, begin to cry. This was all his fault. This whole thing was his fault.

The Joker looked away from his newly restored lady love to find his righthand man, and supposed best friend (well, the closest thing to a best friend the Joker would ever have). The Joker smiled darkly at his assistant before looking back to Harley.

"Harley, Darling!" He exclaimed, pulling her long, newly dyed hair out of her face and tucking it sweetly behind her ears.

She turned her head quickly, a little too quickly Frost noted, and looked fiercely and happily at her 'Puddin.'

"Yes, Mistah J?" She seemed a little too eager to answer to him as well.

He looked at Frost once more, "Why don't you show our friend Frosty your new accessories!"

Harley jumped up and down, squealing excitedly and clapping her hands together. As if she was a highschool cheerleader on the winning team. She skipped over to Frost, pulling her hair on top of her head into a loose, messy bun for the moment, allowing him a look of the back of her neck.

"What the…" His voice trailed off as he stared. It seemed to be a silver USB port with a tiny chip inserted inside of it. Whatever it was, it was turned on. He could tell by the blinking red and blue lights that subtly flashed at him while he stared. There were other silver colored components to it. It was almost as if the back of her neck and the base of her skull had become a computer's hard drive. There were different colored wires that seemed to have been embedded deeply within her skin, running down her spine and up into her hairline. White, bright lights sparkled and glistened at him as he examined her in withdrawn horror. The lights seemed to be racing up and down the wired implanted within her nervous system and muscles. There were fresh, red, and flushed stitches at the base of her skull and collarbone, where he saw more lit wires within her skin. He took note that whatever the fuck the Joker had done to her, it was recently finished.

He worked up the nerve to reach out to her. Something within him wanted to run his hands over the wires. He hated himself for being intrigued by this situation. He was horrified of course, but he wanted to know what exactly this was and why the Joker decided he so desperately needed it. The whole thing seemed a bit rushed to him, and, despite the Joker's whimsical attitude about most things, he was never one to be so spontaneous about things, especially when it came to Harley and his business plans. And sadly, those two things go hand-in-hand probably more than Harley herself had ever been able to realize.

Before he touch the equipment within her body, Harley spun around on her heel, extending her arms in a V formation and smiling brightly at him. "Don't ya just love my new jewelry? My Puddin was sweet enough to pick it all out for me!"

Frost looked around the girl to his boss, his inward struggle not to fucking murder the clown right then and there was quickly escalating. "What is this?" He said, forcing out a chuckle, which probably looked more like a cringe with some uncomfortable coughing. Frost wasn't always the best at concealing his emotions, especially if he was pushed over the edge and drowning in them. Right now, he felt as if he was going to be swallowed up by his rage at any given moment. It was like the time he found Harley on the bathroom floor, kicked like a dog that tore up its owner's favorite slippers, blood dried between her legs, indicating he had done the unthinkable - murdering their child.

The Joker smiled and clapped his hands, "Pumpkin!"

She turned around quickly, "Yes, Puddin?" She replied in a singsong voice. A little too pleasant, almost robotic to Frost. He had to grimace at the irony of his thought.

"Why don't you go practice your routine for tonight? I have some big clients that need to see how great you are working that cage."

She nodded quickly, skipping off to the cage housing the nervous tigers without a second thought or glance at the Joker or Frost.

Frost turned around then, watching her climb recklessly on top of the cage, letting herself freely fall onto the silk ropes, wrapping her legs around quickly, he head and arms dropping lazily down, the ends of her dip dyed hair just a few feet away from the tigers, who were now incredibly interested in the woman doing tricks above them without any sort of protective clothing or netting to catch her if she made a simple mistake and fell down - ultimately facing the chance of incredibly serious injury or death.

"What's with the metal?" He asked again, trying to sound as casual as he possibly could as he turned back to his boss, unable to watch her risk her life, mindlessly obeying her Puddin once more. Almost, too mindlessly, Frost noted once more.

"Just some equipment to help my wonderful woman out." He said simply, his eyes not leaving the woman.

"Help her out how?"

"Mentally and-"

Frost was getting impatient, "Mentally how?"

The Joker looked at him once more, "It makes her more compliant." He took a sip of his purple mixed drink on the glossy, circus themed table in front of him, "The USB," he pointed to the base of his own skull, which was clear of any sort of tech. "It's been programmed to keep the machine that houses it in complete obedience of the voice embedded in the flash drive.

Frost nodded slowly, "So, it's like mind control."

The Joker shook his head quickly, facing his male counterpart finally, "No, no. I'm not a monster. Just until she learns to listen to me on her own again."

Frost hated every word of this. His hand dipped into his pocket, toying with the knife inside, wanting to stab the Joker over and over and over again. But he nodded slowly, forcing a smirk that made bile rise in his throat. He hated himself, that's for sure. "Anything else? The wires seemed to travel around most of her bod-"

"Shit!" The Joker and Frost sharply turned to see Harley putting her forearm out of one of the tiger's jaws. Her arm was bleeding profusely, looking as if she bone had been snapped into three piece beneath the skin. Her face contorted into an expression of great pain for a few moments. Instead of reacting in the way he'd expected, the Joker laughed. "Wait for it, Frosty Boy."

Harley's expression changed into that of intense pain after another several, quiet moments. The only sounds in the whole place were the low growls of the tigers beneath her and her pained moans.

"Ah! Oh my God!" She shouted between moans, using her unharmed hand to pull herself into a sitting position on the ropes, watching in bewilderment as her bones snapped back into place. One broken piece putting itself back together at a time. One snap. Two snap. Three snap. He watched as her skin welded back together, only leaving a few scrapes that seemed to scab over quickly, but that's as far as the quick healing seemed to go.

"Body modifications?" He asked in horror, not even bothering to contain his blatant shock as he stared at Harley.

The Joker took another sip of his drink, "Yep." He took a deep breath, turning to look at Frost, who couldn't tear his eyes away from Harley even if he wanted to. "So no one can hurt my precious toy again."

Frost nodded, taking several deep breaths, "And you?"

The Joker turned to him, a questioning eyebrow raised, "What about me?"

"If this stuff is so great, why don't you have it?" He inquired. If this tech kept them safe from all injury, why isn't the Joker covered in wires? It's not like it would affect his personal style.

"You see, Jonny." He whistled and watched as Harley climbed out of her cage. Her focus, once enamoured with her self-healing body, was all the Joker's again.

"Yes, Puddin?" She asked, her eyes glistening with loyalty and pure devotion.

"Show the man your lovely arms." He looked up to meet Frost's eyes as she extended her arms quickly, without a question or thought at all. Frost wondered if she'd jump off the roof if he asked her to.

Frost looked down, her tattoos were gone, There was some intense, almost lazy, stitching, but it seemed to be healing up pretty quickly.

He examined her white skin. It looked flawless, despite the sliver wiring he now knew as physical body modifications that would apparently keep her safe from harm. It bothered him that it caused her so much pain to heal. She looked as if it hurt more to heal that quickly than it did to actually receive such an intense bite from a wild, predatory animal.

"Tell him what these helpful tools entail." He commanded casually, as if he was asking her to talk about the weather.

"Puddin was so sweet to me, Frosty! He had doctors remove my pesky veins and some muscle tissue that kept me getting in the way all the time!"

Frost felt himself go weak once more, thankful he was still near a chair he could grip.

"Run along now," He commanded, smacking her butt more aggressively than affectionately. "Change your clothes. I don't like this outfit. Not for tonight."

Without another word, Harley strutted out of the club, heading to the parking garage to go back to the headquarters to change. She was too compliant.

"What else is it?" Frost asked slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose in stress.

"What do you mean?" The Joker asked innocently.

"If it was just some muscle tissue replacement, and some veins being taken out you'd have done it. The idea of not having to be slowed by an injury is too good to pass up when you're as powerful as you are. You've made her basically indestructible, and I don't get why you wouldn't want this for you. There's something else. What?" His voice was surprisingly even. He even shocked himself, containing his anger so well.

The Joker nodded, patting his shoulder, an impressed expression etching its way onto his face. "Very good. I was worried you were losing your edge. But you've caught me!" He laughed to himself for a moment, his eyes growing dark, darker than Frost ever remembered seeing that way. "We had to remove more than that, and strengthen some stuff too."

Frost's eyes narrowed. What did he do to her?

As if answering Frost's unspoken question, the Joker rolled his eyes, but continued. "We had to sharpened her pain receptors, so much so that it feels much worse healing than it does getting hurt in the first place. We had to replace some bones, her right arm is mostly steel at this point. It's incredibly painful and hasn't been tested yet."

Frost raised an eyebrow, "Where did you even get this stuff?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, as if he had forgotten his contact for this stuff. As if it was as simple as him forgetting his keys on the kitchen counter. "Oh my old pal, Lex Luther. He was put away for awhile. He didn't have time to perfect the equipment I paid him oh so much money for-" his tone took on a sense of bitterness, but he smiled brightly as he continued, "I needed to get it before the government found it. I got it right around the time my dearest princess went missing. I figured when I got her back, it would be the perfect test."

Frost nodded, forcing himself to get his emotions in check to get more information. "It seems to be working so far. A lot of pain in place of basically being superhuman? I'd take that." He offered with the closest thing to a grin he could muster.

The Joker raised and lowered on shoulder.

So there was something else, Frost considered, watching his boss expectantly.

The Joker started cackling wildly, raising his knee and smacking it for dramatic effect. After some more over dramatic and senseless laughter, the Joker wiped tear from his eye, his expression changing on a dime. "The wires basically shut off her emotional capabilities."

Frost scoffed, honestly confused. "That's impossible. She's as in love with you as ever."

The Joker shook his head, almost looking sad for a moment. But that guilty/depressed gleam in his eye disappeared as quickly as it arrived, "'Cause of the flash drive in her neck. She has to serve me, I told her to feel those things for me again."

Frost felt his mouth drop open. "And if the flash drive comes out?"

The Joker laughed, "No one is safe then." Then he put a finger to his chin for a moment, "Except probably me. There's a hard drive embedded in there too. All that technical stuff, ya know I don't get into. But she can't hurt me. She's literally been programmed to be a killing machine. But only if I want her to be. My killing machine." The Joker bared his silver-grilled teeth at Frost who sat down in the chair behind him at this point, no longer confident in his ability to stand.

This wasn't Harley, not even the one that loved the Joker so much. Not the Harley from Midway. And definitely not the Harley that fell in love with Floyd Lawton and his daughter, Zoe.

Memory loss aside, Harleen Quinzel and any trace of her was completely gone. The resilient Harley Quinn that came into her own and reformed herself for the promise of a family was completely shattered as well.

How in the Hell was he going to explain this to Floyd Lawton?

Next Chapter: The Squad, the Joker's new smuggling team, enter the club, sending Flag and Frost to negotiate while the rest of them get to work on finding Harley. Digger makes a shocking discovery and struggles with the consequences.


	16. Hard Wired

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I've been in the process of moving and had to adjust to the new time zones and pretty much gather my wits. This will be the second to last chapter in the Domestic Weaponry portion of the "Truth Be Told" Suicide Squad series. There's one more story after this, and it's going to be much longer. It's the last one for this storyline I'll be writing, except maybe one shots anyone would like to read? Anyways, I gave different characters more dialogue and whatnot, hopefully this is what you've all been waiting for. Review to let me know how you all feel about it! Thanks!

"Tell me about your business," The Joker commanded, his fingers wrapped themselves tightly around his diamond encrusted cane. His knuckles were turning white as he squeezed into the handle tightly, watching Harley out of the corner of his eye. She was in the large cage in the center of the uprising of the club. Well, more like a circus. The music was creepy, but upbeat like someone snuck into a Ringling Brothers tent after everyone was gone. The wait staff was in costume, scary and sad clowns. The lights were more steady, but repeatedly attaching onto different acts around the room. They were like spotlights swinging, some lights were actually being tossed by acrobats swinging from silk ropes high above the clubgoers' heads, shining lights on whatever act they felt was worthy at the time. The only constant act in the spotlight was his newest and most improved creation, Harley Quinn.

Despite being relatively insane, the Joker was a good businessman. He's good at what he does. He does it often and he does it right. Tonight, he was really trying to do this club justice and his job correctly, but something was off. He just couldn't seem to get his head in the game. The smugglers weren't half bad. They looked crazy as Hell, almost too out there for him. He enjoyed the Hell out of it though. There was something a little familiar about the whole group, but he couldn't place it. The fact that he only met the other three in passing didn't help. He tried not to think much of it, but something still felt off. It usually takes Johnny weeks of vetting to find the right people for the Joker.

He shook his head violently, turning back to the man that was rambling on, answering his question in such brilliant detail. Normally, the Joker would love people that are so into their work, so good at what they do. That's what drew him to Frost, made him want to keep Frost around. He couldn't focus though, all his attention was on Harley. His Harley, the Harley flipping around in the cage. She was his girl again. She was back and belonged to him. He took special measures to make sure she'd stay with him this time. But he couldn't help but wonder,

 _The Joker sat in Dr. Quinzel's office. This was his third visit, each one more intense than the last. He'd pulled out all the stops, trying to intimidate and manipulate her, but she was good. She was damn good at what she was doing, always brushing off his shots at her, either asking even more pressing questions that, though he'd never admit it, rubbed him the wrong way, or ending their session altogether. He pulled his legs underneath himself, sitting Indian style on the long, uncomfortable couch he'd usually lay down on._

 _"Could you shut the lights off?" He asked after a moment of silence, the only sound was her scribbling on her notepad, probably filled with intensely detailed notes on his every movement._

 _She looked up from her writing for a moment, eyeing him skeptically. "May I ask you why?" It amazed him that her tone could be so even. She didn't even appear to be nervous around him. So many people cower in fear at his presence, but she was so headstrong, sitting across from him with such a purpose. It kind of impressed him, though he'd never admit that either. "It's just so bright." He offered casually, running his cuffed hands through his hair, now grown out a little too much, brown roots easily spotted within his greasy, curly, formerly green and trimmed style._

 _She eyed him with an unreadable expression for another long moment, before leaning over, picking up a small remote on the end table next to her and hitting a button a few times, causing the lights to dim at a rapid pace._

 _"Fancy," He muttered with an insincere chuckle._

 _"Feeling better?" She asked, tilting her head at him through the dimmed room. The only thing that really stuck out was his pasty white face, as well as her golden blonde locks. She hadn't pulled her hair back today, he noted. It laid neatly down her back, straightened and not a strand out of place. It was so orderly and neat. He tilted his head at her, flashing his grill as a smile formed._

 _Then it hit him._

 _"Does it bother you?" He pressed after a moment, smirking as his tone contorted into that of someone on a first date, super interested and fixated on the girl._

 _She looked up once more, raising a perfect eyebrow at him, "Does what bother me?"_

 _He considered letting out a laugh, but decided against it. This wasn't the time to remind her that he was indeed a psychopath. She needed to take his next words seriously, so he took a deep breath, raising an eyebrow at her in turn. "Just how alone you must be, outside these doors." He murmured inquisitively._

 _She took a moment to answer, he thought he saw an expression of great thought flash across her taken aback face, but she willed it away the moment it arrived. She shrugged after a few seconds of tense silence, "I'm not alone." She managed after a moment, "Besides, Mr. Joker, we aren't here to discuss me, we're here to discuss you."_

 _He raised a finger to her, shaking it at her words, "No, no. Dr. Quinzel. I wanna know. Does it bother you?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Like I said, I'm not alone."_

 _He raised his eyebrows at her, biting back a smirk at the way she seemed so hot and bothered by his question. "Oh yeah?" he pressed, "Who holds you in the middle of the night? Who greets you when you come home from this wretched place? Who makes your coffee in the morning?" He took advantage of the way she had slightly leaned forward, as if accidentally letting herself hang onto his every word. He took a risk, reaching out to her long, straight hair and running it between his dirty fingers, leaning forward in a desperate way, letting his lips stop inches from her own. He allowed himself to smirk, now he had her. "Who yanks on this perfectly neat hair in moments of passion?" With that, he tugged lightly on her locks in his hand and leaned back casually, watching her eyes open quickly and her stand up._

 _"Well, I-" She took a deep breath, straightening out her skirt with her shaky hands, "-I think that's enough for today, Mr. Joker."_

 _He held his cuffed hands up to her once more, "Please, call me Mistah J." He pleaded. "It makes me feel more comfortable, more at home." He sold it with as sincere of a smile he could muster, his silver grill making that task more difficult than before._

 _She bit her lips, much to his delight, it was in effort to hide a small smile. "Duly noted, Mitsah J." He smiled as he turned on her heel, walking out the door and letting the guards slide in to grab him quickly and lug him back to his cell._

 _Despite the harsh treatment that usually caused him to lash out violently, the Joker simply smirked at the men. This was a good day, this was the day he finally cracked the code to getting under Dr. Harleen Quinzel's skin._

"-and that's how we smuggled those assault rifles over the border," The man with the bright red hair said, popping his knuckles before putting his hands behind his head, a relaxed sort of arrogance that the Joker would normally be enchanted by, but something was off.

He felt like it was his turn to respond, so he cracked a smile and nodded quickly. "That's quite the story, my friend. I'm quite interested in the task of…" his gaze wandered back over to center stage, watching Harley once more.

The man, Ricky? Richie? leaned forward, "The task of…?" he pressed. He seemed to notice the Joker was off, so he turned to follow his gaze to Harley.

"Ah," He stated, pointing over his shoulder to Harley, "She's lovely for sure." He inquired, eyeing the Joker with some kind of unreadable emotion. "I'd be distracted if that was my lady too." His tone was lighthearted, breezy.

The Joker let out a low laugh, raising and lowering one shoulder as he saw the woman and black man of the crew standing near the cage, their expressions unreadable. The man found his crew standing there as well, smirking as he watched them watch Harley.

"What?" The Joker asked bitterly, something not feeling right to him. Those two weren't appreciating his masterpiece.

Richie? Richie was his name! He turned around to watch his crew once more, trying to figure out why the Joker looked so offended. His eyes widened as he raised his hands, a nervous grin breaking on his face. "Oh no! No! They think she's a gem! Anyone with eyes would think that!" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, letting out a nervous chuckle before continuing, "They look at her like a critic looks at modern art is all! Inquiring and interested, not critical!"

The Joker looked back at him once more, letting an impressed smirk crack across his face as he let out a low whistle. "Interesting concept," He muttered as he took a long gulp of his liquor, he slammed the nearly empty glass down after a moment of knocking it back, shaking his head violently as he cackled, but settling on a deadly serious glare as he leaned forward. He caught this guy's forearm in an intense grip before widening his eyes in the entranced manic look he'd mastered for these occasions, "But seriously," he proclaimed, "Don't be afraid to let that handsome man take her out for a spin!" He laughed a little as the man's expression evaporated from collected and confident into shaky and anxious.

The man's lips twitched upward slightly, before he turned his head back towards his crew, nodding slowly at them.

J tilted his head at the black man with all the tattoos as he turned back to watch Harley. His expression seemed incredibly familiar, but J couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off, but found himself eyeing Frost skeptically. Frost just raised his hands, shrugging quickly. "They're weird as shit, but they're good at what they do." Frost defended the Joker's silent skepticism.

The Joker nodded slowly, taking a long sip of his drink as he watched the man from Richie's crew approach Harley's cage. He rolled his eyes, "I don't like this." he muttered as he stood up, stumbling slightly as he stood.

Frost raised his eyebrows at the Joker, "You okay, boss?"

The Joker shrugged, stumbling through the crowd out of the back door without another word.

Frost and Flag watched the Joker trip several times as he staggered out of sight in the opposite direction of Harley and the rest of their dressed up crew.

"Does he storm off often?" Flag asked, running his hands through his hair, suddenly hyperaware of his ridiculous costume.

Frost shook his head, growing a little uneasy. "No. Not when he's in business."

Flag tilted his head as the clown king stumbled out the door onto the balcony of the club, quickly getting nervous. "Do you think he-"

Frost put his hand up, cutting him off, "No. You'd be dead by now."

Flag nodded a little, calming down a little bit, but still felt confused. "So what's his problem?"

Frost let out a deep breath, raising and lowering on shoulder as he took a long sip of his drink and setting it down on the table, walking out onto the massive balcony.

Floyd paced around the perimeter of Harley's cage, attempting to watch her closely as she flipped on the silk ropes tied to the top bars of her cage. It was exactly like the birdcage she used to be held in at Belle Reve, the birdcage she detested. He felt his hands clench into fists of rage at the thought. The Joker had somehow twisted her mind up so bad that living in a cage, doing flips around like some monkey in a zoo seems to have become the ideal life for her. She seems happy. Granted, it's hard for Floyd to see her that clearly, due to the fact that there are hungry tigers pacing the floor of the cage that'll snap at anyone on the outside of it if they get too close. Also, she's constantly moving. She's climbing and swinging and flipping like there's no tomorrow. She doesn't even seem to be tired or winded whatsoever. The sight of this kind of threw Floyd as well. He knows she's in impeccable shape, but they've lived for almost a year outside of Belle Reve, where neither of them really did any type of fighting. He knows he's still great with guns, but close combat might wear him out a little quicker, due to their lack of regular training. The only real reason they were so good at it in Belle Reve was because there was nothing else to do to pass the time. He didn't doubt she was still in great shape, but it was almost unreal to watch. She seemed to perfect in the way that she flawlessly flipped around the silk ropes. She seemed, well, off.

After a couple of seconds, he finally caught her eye. He stopped his pacing short, staring intensely at her. It took him a moment to realize that once she found him in the crowd, she completely stopped flipping. She was sitting on the silk ropes, swinging her legs back and forth with an odd sort of rhythm. Everything about her seemed sort of planned, and he didn't like it.

He raised an eyebrow at her, fighting the intense urge to smile. This was the closest he had been to her in about a week. He felt a heavy weight well in his chest as she tilted her head at him, her wild, overly perfect and planned smile fading to a curious gaze. He wondered if she remembered him a little bit, or if she was just staring at him because of his overly ridiculous costume. She swung her legs a little faster before leaning back, letting herself fall backward. He raised a hand over his mouth quickly, suppressing his recently trademarked "Harley!" he shouted whenever she did things that made him feel uneasy. Her legs wrapped around the ropes caught her, just few feet above the hungry, angry tigers. He felt his nervousness ease slightly once she caught herself, running her hands through her space bun hairstyle and pulling it out, letting her crimped, curly mane fall below her as she ran her hands through it. He watched her carefully for another moment, then looking around, trying to spot the Joker or any other of his crew that were in their apartment when they took Harley. He didn't want anyone to see him and figure out who he really was. He figured it was a slim chance anyone would figure out who he really was, but the idea of literally being in the belly of the beast made him pretty nervous.

Floyd turned around once more, satisfied that no one here knew who he was, or had any sort of clue. He was so close to her, he couldn't be caught now. He almost jumped out of his skin to find Harley, hands wrapped around the metal bars. She had pulled herself to the edge of the cage, all the while upside down, while he was surroundings. She was wearing a black and red leather jumpsuit, which Floyd found odd. From what he'd heard from others, and on the rare occasion, Harley herself, J wanted her in clothing that made her look like a nice doll that his associates could hoop and holler at classlessly.

"Hiya!" She chirped once he let out a deep breath, chuckling nervously at himself.

He raised a hand awkwardly, letting a small, but genuine smile, twitch its way across his features. "Hi."

She tilted her head at him, her toothy grin still etched across her face, but her eyes flickered through a series of emotions; none of which F would ever use to the "delighted" when asked to describe them.

"You look familiar." She muttered after a moment, raising an uncertain eyebrow at him while she spoke.

He allowed the smirk he'd been fighting to suppress to wrap around his face, "Do I really?" He didn't enjoy the intense feeling of delight welling up in his chest when she said that. He didn't want to get his hopes up because Harley doesn't remember him anymore. He wants her to be safe and out of the Joker's hands before he actually starts to figure out what to do about her memories.

She tilted her head once more, before nodding quickly. "Yep! What's your name baby?" Her voice sounded overly seductive and fake as she flipped back up onto the ropes, pulling herself into a sitting position once more, messing with the ties on the top of her cage to lower down, so she'd be closer to Floyd without hanging uncomfortably. Like whatever the Joker did to her, it really messed with the emotional and mental progress she made in and out of Belle Reve over the past year and a half. He took a deep breath, not sure of what to say. He didn't want to lie, but what if the Joker didn't just erase him from her mind, but make him something she hates. If he says his real name she'll attack or alert the Joker of his presence. He ran a tattooed hand over his chin, cursing Katana for making him shave. "It's uh-" then it hit him. "They call me Muffin," he mumbled, biting his lip to keep any traceable emotion from entering his face.

She stared at him for a moment, her expression more conflicted than anything else. After a moment, she shook her head violently, "Funny name," she eventually replied with hoarse laugh. Part of her seemed overworked. She just seemed exhausted to him, despite how dolled up and happy of a mask she's wearing in this club.

"Is everything alright?" He asked after another moment of silence.

She stared at him for a moment longer, her eyes revealing that her mind was far away.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, unable to control his rapidly growing concern for her.

She shook her head violently, taking a deep breath before smiling excitedly. "Of course I am, Mistah Muffin!"

He cracked a smirk as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay, Dollface."

Her eyes lit up at that, clapping over excitedly at his response. "I love that!"

Floyd chuckled at her happy expression, almost seeming genuine for the first time since their exchange. His expression dropped though once he saw her face. She almost fell off the ropes she sat comfortably on a moment ago. She clutched her head with both hands and groaned painfully.

"Are you okay?" He had to hold back shouting her name once more, like he used to when he was worried for her.

After a moment of her biting back pained screeches

He let out a deep breath after a second of just staring at her, unsure of what to do.

Floyd looked over his shoulder once more, quickly scanning the area for anyone that would have noticed his presence. He palmed the top of his head, the odd pattern of the false tattoos courtesy of Katana providing a strange, unfamiliar sensation against his palms. All the while, thinking about the woman in the cage. The woman he wouldn't leave here without, Harley.

"Aye mate," Digger muttered as he walked over to him cautiously, looking over his shoulder as well. It gave Floyd a small feeling of comfort to know that this strange sense of paranoia wasn't just infecting him. At least it meant the rest of his team would be cautious as well. Digger put his hand on his shoulder, throwing a quick glance in Harley's direction. She had gone back to doing flips and tricks, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings once more.

Floyd had to tear his focus away from Harley, reminding himself that she'd be safe with him soon enough. He couldn't screw it up now.

"Yeah, what is it, Digger?" He asked after a deep breath, turning to face his teammate.

Digger elbowed Floyd eagerly, pointing across the rowdy club to large french balcony double doors. They were open, and the Joker was talking rather animatedly to Frost. He was waving his hands and pacing, and Frost's jaw looked set, but his stance was unreadable. Floyd tilted his head, growing confused at the exchange. They didn't say anything to one another as they watched the Joker and Frost carefully and thoroughly.

"What do you think that's about?" Digger asked, his tone curious and anxious.

He didn't know what to say, because he was honestly drawing a blank. The Joker never seemed to be someone that was shaken by something, but the way he finished his ranting to Frost with his head in his hands, leaning against the balcony, his body kind of slumped.

"I-I have no idea." He managed after a few moments of staring him down.

"I just don't understand this," The Joker muttered as he paced across the balcony. "I made the perfect Harley, down to the wire." He stopped short, smacking his forehead aggressively and angrily. "What's wrong with me? I literally have her right where I want her, but I feel so-" He shook his head before slumping onto the balcony, "-unfulfilled."

Frost ran a hand through his trimmed hair, "I don't know, boss. It was a perfect plan."

The Joker lifted his head at that, turning quickly and stalking towards his assistant. "What do you think I should do now?"

Frost resisted the urge to step back and cower. He'd never seen the Joker so worked up, especially when it comes to Harley. He tried to fight the urge to tell him his honest opinion, but he needed to know why J did all this. "Can I ask you a question?"

The Joker nodded quickly and overdramatically.

"Why did you do this in the first place?" Frost asked quickly, thanking God for his voice not cracking. The Joker's expression and mannerisms making him nervous.

The Joker stepped back, running a hand through his slicked back, vibrant hair. "I wanted her to be loyal to my every request. This way, she will be no matter what."

Frost shook his head, "What about renting her to groups, making her your representative." The Joker tilted his head at him, leaning backwards and clapping his hands together, a gesture that Frost knows means the Joker is listening, "Go on." He commanded, his expression indicating he's sobering up.

Frost nodded quickly, "You pay a team for a task, like the smugglers I brought in, and then have Harley act as your ambassador, and enforce your demands and ideas."

The Joker nodded over and over again, a smile growing rapidly across his face.

"That-that's a great idea, Frosty Boy!" He clapped quickly before starting his sinister cackle, indicating he had something up his sleeve. "Round up your new crew, I wanna show them that I don't fuck around with mediocrity, and I think Harley's the best way to make that clear."

Frost shrugged, not sure where the Joker's head was at and wanting to keep the squad out of an even more dangerous situation. "They aren't the type to fuck anything up, Boss. I wouldn't have brought them to you if they weren't anything less than damn near perfect."

The Joker took another sip of his drink before turning back to Frost, a smirk forming slowly across his features. "Yes, I trust you, Frosty. But there's nothing like a good old fashion fear tactic to lift my spirits and instill perfection in this group you brought to me."

Frost, unable to think of an excuse as to why he couldn't round up the squad, nodded quickly before heading back inside the party to gather the group and warn them.

"Oh, and Jonny Boy," The Joker added casually, smirking when Frost turned around to face him.

"Yeah, Boss?" He asked quickly, trying to hide his nerves.

The Joker raised his glass to him, "Welcome back on the inside."

Frost forced a smile, nodded in fake appreciation, and gulped as he headed back inside, unsure of any of their fates.

Katana and Digger were in the corner, discussing something about the mission quietly, but Floyd couldn't help but notice how close Katana was letting Digger stand to her. It made him think back to earlier today, when Digger calmed down the argument at her request. Despite how unsettling it was to be in the Joker's private, exclusive club, Floyd wouldn't help but crack a smirk when he saw Digger lightly press a hand to Katana's cheek, causing her to look down, but bite back a smile in the process.

"That's really something, isn't it?" Flag asked as he approached with two whiskeys, handing one to Floyd as he leaned against the bar they were standing at, keeping watch around the entire bar from this vantage point, making sure no employees seemed to be paying extra attention to any of the squad.

Floyd raised the glass slightly to Flag as he nodded, "You mean them?"

Flag nodded slowly, taking a sip as he watched their surprisingly intimate exchange.

Floyd shrugged, "I don't know, Digger's pretty persistent." Floyd and Flag settled into a semi-comfortable silence.

Katana started laughing at something Digger said, causing a dopey grin to spread across his face.

Floyd and Flag looked at each other and back at the couple, before chuckling a little themselves, "Yeah you're right, that is weird." Floyd laughed as they watched the two for another moment.

Flag took a deep breath, turning his attention to the cage in the center of the room. An employee had climbed the ladder to the top and was telling Harley something, making her climb to the top of her cage and give a bow to the crowd oohing and awing at her performance. She blew kisses to her audience before jumping down and walking out to the balcony. Flag looked away when he saw the Joker raise his arms excitedly and plant a kiss on her lips when she entered his space. Flag rubbed the back of his neck as he dropped his head, praying Floyd didn't see that exchange between Harley and the Joker.

The glass breaking in Floyd's hands made Flag eye his criminal counterpart, concern riddled in his gaze.

"This won't last long." Flag muttered, watching the two on the balcony. He turned to Floyd after a couple moments of tense silence.

He was watching them intently, his jaw was set and his hands were clenched in angry fists.

"Lawton," Flag half warned half pleaded.

Floyd didn't look away from the Joker, but he nodded in response. "I know."

"You know what?" Frost asked as he approached the two men in a casual manner, but from what Floyd could tell, something was up.

"Keeping our cool is all." Flag muttered, turning sharply to face him head on. Floyd scoffed at Flag's expectant gaze and he turned as well.

Frost eyed Floyd for a moment, not saying anything. His expression was unreadable but his jaw was set; his stance was incredibly tense.

Floyd tilted his head, "Enough of that. What happened?"

Frost shook his head and let out a deep breath, "He wants us all outside for a little demonstration."

Floyd and Flag looked at each other before turning back to Frost.

"What does that mean?" Flag asked, biting his lip to keep his nerves at bay.

Frost shrugged slightly, "I think he's gonna let us have Harley for a job."

Floyd spoke up immediately, "That's amazing, now we can blow his head off." He reached down to feel for his gun in the waistband of his pants, only to have Digger pat his shoulder firmly. Whether it was a warning to stay cool or just a way to let Floyd know he was ready to work, the hitman couldn't tell.

"You can't do that, Mate." Digger muttered, his tone pretty somber.

Floyd turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Why the fuck not?" He hissed at his teammate.

"While Digger and I were standing at the bar, we were waiting on Flag's flash drive to download the Joker's recent online activity and the most recent files embedded in his hard drive." Katana whispered, looking around the room before lifting up a small black flash drive with a blinking green light, tossing it to Flag.

"Good work, and it didn't look like just talking to me." He muttered with a teasing smirk, causing Katana to roll her eyes, but Digger stayed hard in his expression. That made Floyd really antsy.

"Why does the files matter? Did you get anything on her?" Floyd asked desperately, his hushed tone becoming hoarse at the idea that she's even more screwed up than he anticipated.

"He's changed her." Frost barked softly, staring at Floyd intently. "I found out right before I brought you guys in. I was going to bring it up when J didn't need me. I think that's what he wants to show off outside."

Floyd rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to shoot Frost over and over again. "That's it, Frost. No more lies. No more bullshit. What happened to Harley? Why did you have them get those files?"

Frost let out a deep breath, "He made her into his own weapon."

"A weapon?" Flag asked before Floyd could get the words out.

Frost nodded, "He embedded this new technology he acquired from Lex Luthor before he was put away. He's had people tinker with it a little since then. It's almost like he cybernetically engineered her body to become a walking super soldier, and she's programmed to do whatever he wants."

"Programmed? She ain't no damn robot." He had to force himself to remain quiet, his rage starting to take over. He couldn't blow this. Not when they were so close.

Frost shook his head, "She's not, but there's a port on the back of her 's a red chip in there. If he's using it, it'll be blinking. It's a chip that programs her mind, muscles, and nerves to bend to his every request. She can't control herself."

"Aye, hold on just a minute!" Digger hissed, pointing outside subtly. "If he has her literally in his little bedazzled pocket, what if this was all a big show he's putting on, and when we go out there he'll just have her slaughter us?" His tone was a little amused and panicked. If it was any other situation, Floyd would've laughed, but Digger had a point.

"He's right, Frost. What do we do if she tries to kill us?" Flag countered.

"No one's gonna hurt her." Floyd barked, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one heard.

Katana rolled her eyes, "We just need to remove the chip ourselves. She might not remember you, Lawton, but she'll remember the trauma the Joker's caused her. And if it won't come out by hand then we'll just have to knock her out and bring her back to Waller. They can remove the chip and maybe reverse some of the effects." She suggested flaty before pushing past the men and heading towards the door. "Come on, we have a job to finish." She called over her shoulder.

Digger put a hand on Frost's shoulder. "I think I'm in love, mate."

Frost turned around to look at Digger's starry eyed expression as he watched Katana, someone even Frost could say kept him on his toes, lead the group into the belly of the beast. He didn't really know what to say, so he just nodded, "Must be nice." He settled on before feeling himself hang back for a second, unsure as to why he felt the sudden urge to stop.

Digger, who had taken a couple steps ahead, turned his head to face Frost. "What? No time for love when you're wiping the clown's ass?"

Frost just rolled his eyes at Lawton's teammate, letting out an irritated moan before looking out onto the balcony where Katana and Floyd were standing head on to Harley and the Joker. For some odd reason, his eyes found Harley's. She must've felt him staring because she turned her head to look back in the club, sending him a smile and a lingering glance, before the Joker grabbed her chin in his fingers harshly, causing her to look at him with that smile.

Frost let out a sigh, "Maybe in a past life." He muttered before forcing himself to walk out, the last member of the group the Joker needed out there to showcase his surprise.

Next Chapter: The Joker's showcase throws everyone for a loop. Harley does the unthinkable. Floyd takes a risk. An unlikely ally returns.


	17. Endure

**A/N: Well here we are. The final chapter of Domestic Weaponry. This story is going to be full of twists and turns and all that excellent stuff. The next story will be the last one in this series and after I finish up with this story, I'll be working on requests through my DMs. I've had a few so far I'll be starting on once this goes up and while I'm working on the next story. I also don't know what it'll be called yet. At the footnote of this story I'll write more about what the next one and what it entails. Thank you for all the support you've given me, and I hope I've done these first two stories justice and satisfied the readers. Now enjoy Domestic Weaponry's final chapter!**

 **Thirteen hours ago:**

 _The squad stood side by side in front of the Joker and their missing link - Harley. Floyd, however, decided to stand back, kind of behind his teammates. Frost had actually advised it. Since Floyd was the only member of the squad the Joker had a chance to get a considerably good look at. The rest of them he had just blindly shot at with a wild grin; a typical Thursday night for the Joker. He didn't like standing behind them all. He felt like he was being cowardly. He didn't always like to look the men he killed in the eye, but the Joker? Floyd was going to look him in the eye and enjoy killing this guy._

" _So," The Joker clapped after a few moments of uncomfortable and nervous fidgeting between the squad and whispering between Frost, The Joker, and occasionally Harley. The suddenly silence between the groups caused Floyd to jump back to reality, eyeing the man holding his girlfriend and her memory hostage._

 _He paced across the large balcony, ignoring his audience that was growing nervous and impatient with his lack of dialogue with the people he so desperately wanted to speak to in private moments ago._

" _So does this mean we've got the job?" Flag asked, stepping back into his overly charming and erratic character. Floyd raised his eyebrows, shocked with Flag. He plays the leader of the crazies pretty well._

 _The Joker stopped short, staring at the door into his club instead of looking at the squad. He chewed on his bottom lip violently for what felt like hours. "Aha." He chirped, tilted his head at the open door before taking a couple steps forward, closing the double doors, taking himself and the rest of them out of view from everyone else. Despite the fact that none of his staff or any partygoer in their (decently) right mind would bother helping the squad if this was an attack from the Joker. He had a creeping feeling of anxiety growing in his gut. Something was off._

 _The Clown Prince of Crime turned to the squad then, facing him head on. "Frosty Boy." He muttered, his eyes finding Floyd's instead of his assistant._

" _Yeah Boss?" Frost stepped from his and Harley's side, standing in front of the squad; in between Floyd and the Joker. He held in a deep, uneasy breath. Whether it was to keep the Joker from finding out his true identity or just a weird coincidence, Floyd wasn't sure._

 _The Joker nodded stiffly towards Floyd, while reaching out to grip Harley's forearm pretty harshly, yanking her to his side. Floyd suppressed the urge to shoot him right then and there. He didn't like the way he grabbed her so harshly, and he's sure the only reason she allowed it was because of the mechanical shit he's done to her mind and body. He had to drop his head, the fact that the Joker was still managing to look him in the eye was getting a little unnerving._

" _Where'd you find these guys," his eyes found Katana's, "And the lady, again?" His eyes snapped back to Floyd's once more._

 _Frost seemed to notice the Joker's unwavering attention to him and took another step closer to the squad. "At a party of yours a while back." He muttered slowly._

 _The Joker tilted his head, his eyes finding Frost's and his mouth turning from a smile to a thin, pressed line. "When?"_

 _Frost raised and lowered one shoulder, "A lot's happened since, you know-"_

 _The Joker nodded quickly, his mouth forming a small "O," as he did so. "Makes sense." He muttered in a mildly condescending tone. He wrapped his arm around Harley, squeezing her shoulder before letting her go._

" _I'm not so sure about you all." He muttered, letting her go and stepping around Frost, who took a few steps back, finding himself beside Katana now. He shrugged quickly, "But I feel like my counterpart over here has told you that I don't accept anything less than perfection."_

" _And we intend to deliver on that." Flag quipped quickly, nodding stiffly._

 _The Joker's eyes shifted to the brightly red haired military man, tilting his head. "I'm aware you feel that way, sir." His mock respect made Floyd's skin crawl, and he imagined Flag felt the same way. "But, call this a crash course on what'll happen if you fail in the perfection department." His eyes found Floyd's once more as he put two fingers into his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Harley's eyes snapped from the view from the balcony to the Joker._

" _Yes, Puddin'?" She skipped forward, biting her lip as she eyed the Joker, and then the squad, eagerly._

 _The Joker turned his entire body to his forced love, interlocking his fingers and stretching forward, several bones popping as he did so. Floyd felt himself inwardly cringe at the motion. The Joker's hands parted as he placed one on her shoulder, turning his body halfway to the squad and Frost, who hadn't seemed to move towards his former team yet._

" _This," he motioned towards Harley, "is the reason I do it." He leaned towards her, planting a sloppy kiss to her cheek as she giggled. Floyd's fists balled into tight bundles until his knuckles started to feel tight and stiff. He looked down to see his unbelievably white knuckles and quickly relaxed them. He wanted to be able to shoot straight if the Joker touched Harley again._

" _She-" he turned back to Harley head on, eyeing her up and down. "-is also my right hand in the field, which is where she'll be with you all. That okay?" He turned his head towards Floyd._

 _Flag was the one to respond, "Absolutely. Whatever's good with you."_

 _The Joker nodded slowly, raising the skin where his eyebrow should be. He looked back at Harley once more. "And to show that I'm not fucking around here, I'm gonna show you what happens if you fail."_

" _How would you do that?" Floyd felt himself ask sharply._

 _The Joker turned his whole body towards Floyd, making intense eye contact once more. It made Floyd want to shrink within himself._

 _The Joker let out a dry, clipped chuckle, "This." He snapped his fingers at Harley before pointing at one person into the crowd of his audience in particular. "Baby." He said stiffly, his eyes still boring into Floyd's, "Kill him."_

 _Harley's eyes grew dark and determined. Her excited smile faded into an eager, motivated scowl._

 _Everything moved in slow motion after that._

 **Present:**

He woke up choking, he felt as if something foreign was invading his system. He coughed violently until someone in white scrubs rushed to his side, removing whatever seemed to have caused him to choke.

"Mr. Lawton, Mr. Lawton look at me." The woman in the scrubs placed a firm, supportive hand on his forearm as his breathing evened. "You were in quite an accident."

Floyd felt his eyes roll, "I wouldn't call it an accident. What day is it?" His voice felt hoarse, groggy.

The woman, Dr. Pearson according to her ID badge, smiled softly at him. It felt fake to him. It bothered him. "It's March 3rd. You were brought in ten hours ago."

Floyd nodded slowly, wincing slightly. "Give it to me straight, Doc."

She chuckled lightly at that, picking up his chart at the end of his bed. "Floyd Lawton. Deadshot." Her eyes looked up to meet his. He normally would've wanted to say something to defend the fact that he's a hitman. Was a hitman. But tonight he was so exhausted and a little confused about the state of his team, Frost, and Harley. So he didn't care if this doctor was judgemental or nervous. "You have a couple broken ribs, your left wrist is sprained, you have a minor concussion, and your right knee was dislocated." She clicked her pen and scribbled something onto the clipboard she was reading from.

Floyd felt himself groan, annoyed with his condition. He hated injury, and he hated it even more when it was this inconvenient for his craft.

"Oh lighten up," Dr. Pearson joked, pushing some of her dark hair out of her face. "You fell forty stories. It could've been way worse."

Floyd couldn't help but crack a smirk at that. She sounded like Harley, and he liked that. He missed that.

"Nice of you to rejoin the land of the living." Waller muttered irritably as she trudged into his hospital room. She motioned for the woman, who Floyd could only assume was a doctor or a nurse, to leave the room. He let out an annoyed groan once the woman left and, and he was left to deal with Waller.

"Oh this isn't Hell?" He countered smugly.

Waller rolled her eyes, but the smirk was evidently forming across her face. "You've taken on some of Quinn's sarcasm." She commented dryly.

He nodded slowly, "It's a blessing and a curse."

Waller nodded slowly, "I concur." She took a few steps closer to his hospital bed, lowering herself in a plastic chair next to it. If Floyd didn't know any better, he'd say Waller was actually concerned for him and the team.

 _The team._

"Is everybody okay?" He asked slowly, nervousness setting in at the idea that they might not all be alive and well.

Waller raised and lowered one shoulder, "The original team is okay."

He tilted his head at her, unsure of what she meant, but was getting there. "So that means he didn't make it?" He asked, but pretty much knew the answer.

Waller nodded anyway, despite figuring Floyd already knew what happened.

 **Thirteen hours ago:**

" _Harley think it through!" Floyd yelled from the background, watching her draw a fighting knife from a holster on her thigh._

 _Her face was completely devoid of human emotion, and he didn't like it._

 _She ran forward, only to be pushed back roughly by Katana, who had whipped out her sword during the time Harley had lunged. They weren't going to let her get him, despite the fact that he's a new, shakey member of the squad._

" _Harley! You don't have to do this." Katana muttered as she held her sword upright, blocking Harley's attempted plunge at Frost's throat._

 _The Joker stood in the background, smiling at the chaos unfolding before his eyes. The squad gave themselves up all too quickly, and the Joker knew Jonny Frost hadn't killed Floyd and Zoe Lawton, like he'd ordered, the second Frost returned to his office. If he'd had to actually kill that man and his young daughter, Frost would've resigned immediately. The Joker helped Frost become a lot of things, but a child killer wasn't one of them._

 _Frost backed away from Harley as the squad surrounded her, blocking her ability to get to him, despite her unwavering determination._

 _Flag sidestepped a blow to his shoulder from Harley, bringing his hand to her wrist, disabling her for a moment. "Quinn. This isn't you!" He shouted desperately. It shook the general to see her like this._

 _He could've sworn her strength faltered, but it wasn't long enough for him to be sure. He turned his head as he held her back, trying to see if Frost was safely covered. Floyd was pushing him back behind a wall, clipping a wrist gun on discreetly as he did so._

" _Unplug her!" Frost yelled from his position, causing the Joker to fire some shots with his pistol in the air, growing annoyed at Harley's impatience._

 _Everyone flinched, causing Harley to get the upperhand, giving Flag a swift kick to the stomach. He doubled over, giving her another chance to kick him once more in the chest. Flag was down for the moment. Harley took his break in the wall of the squad to spring forward, turning on her heel and punching Digger in the throat as he went to grab her wrist, keeping her from running. He coughed as he bent down, taking a second to catch his breath._

 _Katana was a little distracted by Digger going down, providing Harley with the perfect opportunity to grab Katana's wrist, twisting it back in hopes to get Katana to drop her sword. She got a good shot in, slicing Harley's upper arm open._

 _Katana's eyes widened at Harley. She barely even winced._

" _Watch it!" Floyd yelled from behind the wall, holding Frost into place. The Joker's shots rang out once more. This time, a shot grazed Harley's shoulder._

 _Floyd attempted to use Frost's pistol to shoot at the Joker. Groaning at his lack of the proper vantage point. If he shot now, he'd probably hit one of his team members. He needed to get closer. He cocked his wrist gun before shoving Frost down behind the wall._

" _Stay here." He commanded as he fired a shot, hitting the Joker's thigh. Floyd smirked when he saw the Joker stumble and fall to his knee in pain._

" _Deadshot!" Frost called after him, "Think it through."_

 _Floyd nodded to the man before running off to finish what he started. The Joker was going to die tonight._

 _That was the last time he saw Frost._

 **Present:**

"Our only real lead to the kingpin himself was killed in action under this team's watch." Waller muttered, sounding almost bitter.

"He's a person." Floyd snapped, annoyed that Waller couldn't even allow Frost's death to be a human moment.

"Either way, the Joker would've killed him if one of us hadn't." Flag muttered gruffly, stepping further into the room. He shut the door behind him with his good arm. His left arm was in a sling, his nose was bruised and swollen, and there were stitches above his right eyebrow.

Floyd jumped slightly from his hospital bed at Flag. "You're like a damn shadow." He mumbled as he looked down at his hands. They were bruised and swollen. It bothered him that he was this reckless on a mission, and it bothered him how beat up Flag had gotten in the crossfire of last night's happenings.

"As far as the Joker's concerned, Frost was a deserter. He could've have helped us find him at this point. He used up the Joker's trust with us getting Harley back."

Waller, though still annoyed with the events of the mission going so far off track, nodded anyways. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before looking back up at Flag. "Anyone got eyes on the clown yet?"

Flag shook his head, "No one's found a body."

Floyd sat up a little straighter. "J's not dead?" He felt as if he'd go insane with panic if that were true. He shoved the man off the roof of a skyscraper for Christ's sake.

Flag raised and lowered one shoulder, "Can't confirm or deny a death. No body's been recovered." His tone was angry, but mostly somber.

Floyd hit his head against his pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Last night couldn't have ended in the Joker still being alive.

 **Thirteen hours ago:**

 _Floyd pushed past Flag who was attempting to get up from yet another one of Harley's blows. He would've helped him up, but there was nothing that could stop him from killing the fucking clown._

 _Except Harley pushing past Katana once more, lunging for Floyd._

 _He turned just in time to grip both her wrists in his hands, the cackle from the Joker's position as a spectator wasn't lost on Floyd._

 _Her eyes were wild and angry and false. It broke his heart, but he knew better than to crumble under Harley Quinn's attack. She may have been the love of his life, but he's seen her fight off super tough alien humanoids without breaking a sweat, and that was before these "upgrades" from the Joker. She was way stronger than he remembered. It caught him off guard, and his wrists were starting to bend under her strength. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try._

" _Harley. Harley." Her eyes were still cloudy, unfocused on anything, not even looking at him or anything in particular._

" _Dollface." He tried again, almost pleading with her. He didn't want to hurt her, and he most certainly didn't want to die by her hands. On a more selfless note, he knew she'd never forgive herself when her memories of Floyd came back if it ended with her killing him in this moment._

 _Her eyes found his, and her stance faltered. He allowed a smirk creep onto his face, "I don't want to hurt you, and I know, deep down somewhere, you don't want this either." His voice was barely above a whisper, but it still felt like he was being firm._

 _Much to his surprise, she lowered her arms and weapon, and her eyes were clear for a moment. "I-I know." She managed before turning around and heading back to the fight._

 _The Joker took a shot at Floyd, hitting him in the shoulder. Far enough out that he wasn't in any immediate danger of death, but it definitely hit him, and it hurt.  
"Shit." He muttered as he attempted to conceal his groan. He was still far enough away from the Joker, who was backing up and reloading. He ran forward, diving to the floor as the Joker shot at him. His move worked out, the bullets missed, just barely. He gripped the Joker's ankle on the leg he shot moments ago, yanking him down harshly. He climbed forward and punched the Joker several times in the face. _

_The Joker laughed at his efforts, even as his nose turned a different direction and blood began to pour out of it._

" _Relax, Hotshot." He rolled his eyes as he coughed a little bit, reaching his hand backwards to grip his pistol subtly. "I'm not aiming for you!" He shouted as he fired shots into the crowd, specifically at Harley._

" _Oh hell no." Floyd bellowed as he ripped the gun from J's hand, cocking it and pointing it at his head._

 _The Joker began to cackle as Floyd held the gun to his head. "Pull the trigger and watch her shut down." He stated casually, smiling brightly at Floyd._

 _His eyes widened, "The flash drive." He breathed slowly._

 _The Joker used Floyd's slight hesitation to kick Floyd off him and grab the gun. He jumped up and stumbled backwards a little bit, causing his lower back to hit the edge of the balcony. He aimed the pistol at Harley while she was fighting off Digger and Katana at once, who had made a human wall between her and Frost, who was attempting to go to her but being held back by Flag._

" _Shouldn't have spared your Hotshot." He muttered darkly as he pulled the trigger. It came only a moment too late as Floyd had jumped up, gripping the Joker's wrist pushing it far behind him, causing the bullet to go off in the air. The sudden balance shift cause the Joker to stumble back further, tipping of the side of the balcony and falling forty stories._

 _With Floyd Lawton in tow._

 **Present:**

"How are you not dead?" Flag asked after a moment, retelling the story to Waller was a challenging task, even for the both of them to split. Plus, Floyd was sure there was much more to the story, he just wasn't there for anything after that.

"Good question." He breathed, balling his fists angrily, but wincing due to the condition of his wrist.

"You got a little help from the Batman." Waller muttered casually, pulling a Smartwater out of her purse and taking a swig.

"The Bat was there?" Floyd asked, astounded. The Batman might not be on Floyd's top ten list of favorite people, but saving him from a forty story plunge definitely made things considerably better for the former hitman.

Waller simply nodded, "He only stopped by to catch a falling criminal." She remarked flatly.

Flag cracked a chuckle, but quickly flinched, causing Floyd to think maybe Harley had done a number on his ribs as well. Flag cleared his throat, "How'd he get so banged up if the Bat caught him?"

Waller cracked a smirk at her military counterpart before looking back at Floyd, "You bounced off a few things before Batman could catch you."

Floyd rolled his eyes, "Of course I did." He looked over at Flag, "How is everyone else?"

Flag dropped his head, "Katana and Digger will be alright. Waylon didn't even see action considering he was parked in our getaway car the entire time. Everyone's injuries are minor, and we'll be back on our feet to fight the impossible fight in no time." Flag muttered sarcastically.

Floyd cracked a smirk as Waller rolled her eyes. "What about the right hand man?"

"Frost," Flag muttered.

"No," Floyd corrected. "Jonah Frames."

Waller gave Floyd a questioning look, but went with another question. "Whatever his name may be, do we have a body?"

Flag nodded somberly, "It's in the morgue."

"Confirmed killer?"

Flag took a deep breath, "Harley Quinn."

 **Twelve hours and forty five minutes earlier:**

" _No!" Harley screeched as the Joker and Floyd tumbled off the balcony. She pushed Digger aside roughly and sprinted to the edge of the balcony where the two men had fallen. The rest of the squad, including Frost, stopped their fighting and ran to the ledge as well._

 _She beat her fists against the ledge of the building, screaming incoherent words and crying out in pain as Floyd and the Joker fell. No one on the squad was sure who she was screaming out for, but they really hoped it was for Floyd. She started lifting herself over the railing, attempting to jump down after them in her grief. Flag ran forward, "No, no, no!" He shouted as he wrapped his arms around her torso from behind, dragging her back to safety on the balcony. She kicked and flailed in his arms, eventually getting his grip to loosen on her before she broke free, dropped to the floor, landing in front of him in a squatting position._

 _Flag ran forward to grab her once more, her hair falling forward to reveal the flash drive plugged into the back of her neck. He gripped her forearm as she was standing up fully, attempting to pin her so someone could pull the drive out and she'd stop fighting. She spun on her heel, raising her leg and kicking Flag in the nose. It made a loud cracking sound, and if Flag didn't know any better, he'd assume she kicked it clean off his face._

 _He doubled over at that, gripping his face in his hands. She wanted to keep him down, so she punched him in the eye and kicking him in the stomach for good measure. Flag was down._

 _Katana ran up, hoping to get her while she was tied up taking down Flag. She kicked Harley in the back, causing her to stumble forward and fall. She bent down as Harley rolled over onto her back, pressing her hands behind her head on the pavement, pushing herself up quickly. She gripped Katana's wrist that had attempted to grip her leg as she jumped up. Harley dodged her feebly attempt to keep her down, twisting her wrist back as she got behind Katana's back, still holding her wrist harshly. Harley put her foot in the center of Katana's back, pressing sharply until she felt her wrist crack and the pained cries from the she-samurai as her shoulder dislocated from Harley's hands as well. Harley let go of her hand, kicking her roughly to the ground._

 _Digger ran up then, stopping from being the makeshift barrier between Harley and Frost. Drigger whipped a boomerang in her direction, stopping short when the only effect it had was to give Harley another weapon. His jaw dropped once he saw her catch it as it flew with ease._

" _Well that's never happened before." He mumbled as he dodged her swipes and plunges at him with his weapon. Eventually as he was ducking out of the way of a swipe, she kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to drop on his back roughly. She then jumped up, landing with all her weight on his right knee, ending their fight with Digger's wild cries in pain._

 _Harley, readjusting her grip on the boomerang began to turn. She felt a ripping pain behind her back. She spun on her heel as she realized what was happening. Someone was trying to remove the flash drive. The last of her Joker. She spun quickly, plunging the blade of the boomerang into Frost's chest._

 _His knees buckled, but he stayed upright for a moment. His eyes became watery and lighter as one of his hands held something bloody in a balled up fist above his head and the other clutched his chest where the boomerang was stuck. He coughed softly as his eyes found hers and he slumped to the ground._

" _No...no!" She cried as she dropped to her knees, removing the boomerang from his chest, and taking his hand in her's and pressing it over the wound, feebly trying to apply pressure._

 _Katana and Flag got up slowly, approaching Harley cautiously. "Shit," Flag muttered as Katana stopped to help up Digger._

 _Frost's mouth parted as he panted, gasping slightly for air as Harley cradled his head on her thighs and in her arms. "Jo-Jonah," She attempted through heavy breaths._

 _His lips twitched upward slowly at her mention of his real name. "Leen," He coughed out as he removed his hand from the wound, allowing it to bleed._

 _She laughed a little through the tears that were beginning to form. Her expression changed quickly as she pressed her own hand against his wound. "No, no. You're not gonna die."_

 _He smiled as he inhale slowly, sharply. "I-I'm so sorry." He replied, ignoring her empty promise of his life._

 _She shook her head violently, tears streaming down her face. "No, no. This is my fault." She said slowly, tripping over her words as she attempted to keep her voice even._

 _He shook his head slowly, his hand, bloody from the pressure she had him applying moments ago, raised to cup her cheek weakly, his blood rubbing on her the side of her face._

" _No...Leen," He said softly. Harley almost didn't hear him._

 _She turned to face her team, beaten down by her brutality just minutes ago. "One of you-Somebody-I don't care! Do something!"_

 _Flag opened his mouth to speak, but a heavy sigh only escaped. He raised and lowered one shoulder, unsure of what to do. Frost wasn't going to make it, and Flag thought, deep down, Harley was already aware of that. "Fuck it," He muttered to himself, turning to Katana, "Radio it in."_

 _She opened her mouth to protest, but Flag raised a bruised hand to her, "Radio it in."_

" _Leen," He tried again, running his hand down her cheek. Harley didn't want to believe he lowered his hand because he no longer had the strength to hold it up, but that's definitely what it was._

 _She turned back to face him, realization of what he'd done beginning to set in. "Y-yes?" She stuttered a little bit, sniffing back quickly to suppress her on coming sobs._

" _You-you're free." He replied hoarsely, putting his fist over her palm. "Try," he tried another breath, coughing slowly. "Try and stay free this time." he mumbled slowly, his eyes growing dull and unfocused._

 _He took one more breath as he dropped something small into her palm, something he'd been hiding. Harley opened her palm to examine the flash drive from the Joker. She closed her fist over it, pressing it against her palm harshly, until she self the wires and sharper edges of the broken piece of equipment dig into her skin and cut it. "No!" She screamed as she threw it across the cement. She wrapped her arms around Frost's lifeless head, folding her upper body over his corpse as she dry heaved and cried softly, murmuring curses and apologizes over her old friend._

 _Flag turned to Katana, who hadn't radioed anything in. There was nothing anyone could've done. Waller would've given Frost a half a glance before telling Flag she'd wasted his time. He ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the blood and vibrant red powder that came off into his hand. At least the spray dye was coming out. He walked over to the flash drive that came from the back of Harley's neck._

 _He turned and looked at the girl. He found himself crinkling his nose at the idea of her just being - well, a girl. He'd never looked at her and seen anyone vulnerable. Even in Midway when she thought the Joker had died and even with Floyd. She'd always seemed more open with Floyd, but now she looked just downright helpless. Her jumpsuit was torn and had a lot of blood on it, most of it was Frost's, Flag was sure of it._

" _Har-" he took a deep breath, "Quinn." He tried after a moment._

 _She looked up, her sobbing had slowed and her dry heaves were fewer and farther between. There was blood on her face, and for the first time in his life, Flag's heart broke for the girl._

 _She didn't say anything, she just looked at him with an unreadable expression. After a moment of silence between everybody, Flag decided to break it. "Do you know who we are?"_

 _She nodded slowly, "Flag, Katana, and Digger." She said in a quiet voice._

 _She turned around and looked at Katana and Digger before looking back down at Frost, "I'm-I'm sorry."_

 _No one knew who she was apologizing to, but it was all of them._

 _She got up then, laying Frost's head gently on the ground where she was sitting. She walked over to the ledge of the balcony where the Joker and Floyd had fallen._

" _Do you know who they were?"_

 _Harley raised and lowered one shoulder, "The Joker,"_

" _And?" Digger asked from behind Flag and Harley, hoping she'd now remember Floyd._

 _She shrugged, "I don't know, but I feel like I should." Her voice was low and soft and a little uncertain._

 _She looked down at her palm where the flash drive had dug into her skin, leaving small cuts._

 _They were all healed._

 _Her cuts were healed and no one else was._

 **Present:**

Floyd dropped his head, unsure of what to say next. "And Harley?"

Flag rubbed the back of his neck, "She's down the hall." He nodded his head towards the right wall, in the direction Floyd assumed Harley was.

"Does she-" Floyd started.

Flag nodded his head, "The good news is she has control over her will once again, and the better news is she wants the Joker to be dead more than anyone else."

Floyd nodded, "And me?"

Flag dropped his head, "The bad news is removing the drive didn't restore her memory."

"Does she know I'm alive?"

Waller took to the conversation, "Yes, but I'm talking your lady friend back to Belle Reve."

Floyd pushed himself up fully, "No." He replied sharply, not even skipping a beat.

Waller stood up at that, staring him down. "Mr. Lawton she put every single member of this crew in the hospital and Task Force X is now on an indefinite hold." She muttered darkly, placing her hands on her hips. She looked over to Flag, "Until we know how to recreate the Joker's chip I don't want her to see the outside of a prison cell."

Flag grinded his teeth at her demand, not sure he wanted to subject her to mind control once more. "With all due respect-"

Floyd cut him off, "You are not going to fucking do that to her Waller. None of that." His voice was deadly even.

Waller rolled her eyes, "You're not in charge of the group, Mr. Lawton."

"I don't agree with it either, Ma'am." Flag cut in.

She turned quickly to the military man, clearly taken off guard. "And why not?"

"She felt horrible about what she did to us, and she literally couldn't hate the Joker more. She's in no danger of leaving the group willingly." He let out a dry, insincere chuckle. "And, the drive may be gone, but the fucking abilities that came with the wires installed in her body are still there. There is no way anyone could take her this time. She was shot and stabbed in a manner of minutes up there and she didn't even bat an eye." He took a step towards Waller, "As much as you might hate her going AWOL for a few days, you know just as well as anybody she had no control over that, and with that equipment, she could be your best asset or your worst enemy."

Floyd had to bite back a low whistle, Flag seemed to have grown some balls over night. Literally.

Waller sucked her teeth, causing an irritated sound to escape her lips. "Fine, Flag. What do you suggest happens to your team."

He pulled a file out of his backpack. "Happy you asked." He handed her a file, taking a beat to give her time to open it. "There is a large cabin across the Martha Wayne Memorial Bridge."

"The back bridge out of Gotham?" Waller asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Flag nodded, "It's public enough but not too busy since it goes to a another area like Gotham, but rural."

"That's where Frost's safehouse was." Floyd recalled, not sure where Flag was going.

Flag nodded, looking at Floyd with a smirk. "I think that should be where the task force should be relocated to."

Waller rolled her eyes at Flag. "And why should I break down a maximum, maximum security prison I spent millions of dollars on and send a group of murderous criminals out into society?"

Flag nodded quickly, "I figured you'd ask. The cabin is far enough away from Gotham that no one's going to be peeking into our windows, but close enough that we can reach any threat in the North East within a couple hours."

Waller looked up at him, her expression looking unimpressed.

Flag rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, the squad risked their lives to get Harley back, and they knew they weren't promised anything for it. They wanted to, knowing that they'd probably die. Digger even said he was shocked it went as well as it did, and Waylon's pissed he wasn't up there to help. Lawton was already reentering society and flying under the radar completely. Quinn was about as domestic as it comes. That sounds like reform to me, doesn't it?" His tone was confident, and Floyd liked the ballsy Flag that was standing up for his new team.

Waller nodded slowly, "Dr. Quinzel isn't even close to the woman that was raising a child just two weeks ago. You two realize this, right?" She addressed the question to both of them, but her eyes were reading into Floyd.

Floyd rolled his eyes, "She might not remember me, but I wasn't the one that reformed her. She was."

Waller raised her eyebrows and let out a low whistle. "I was wondering when you two would work together." She looked at Flag for a moment, "I don't want to be on board with this idea, but I am."

He nodded quickly at her, allowing a small smile to spread across his face.

"But you and your bride to be are moving across the street." She countered.

Flag nodded quickly, not skipping a beat. "Already assembled the contractors for it."

Waller raised an eyebrow at him, "I hate to say it, but I'm proud of you."

She looked over at Floyd, "You too."

The two men nodded at her, enjoying the closest thing to a human moment they'll probably ever have with Waller. It provided a weird sense of calm in all the chaos.

Waller stood up during the not-so-tense silence, looking between the Navy Seal and the Hitman. "Assemble your team boys. Move in day's coming up."

She muttered smugly as she left the room.

Floyd looked up at Flag, smirking at the man. "I like the confidence, Ranger Rick."

Flag nodded slowly, mirroring his smirk. "It's been a really intense couple of days. What kind of soldier would I be if I didn't step up?"

Floyd nodded quickly, "Every bad thought I've ever had about you up until this moment, I take it back."

Flag chuckled at him, but grew a little more serious after a moment. "Are you okay?"

Floyd tilted his head, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Flag shrugged, "You fell forty stories to kill someone we don't even know for sure is dead or not, your girlfriend was taken prisoner by him, tortured and turned into a super soldier with no memory of you, and now you're shacking up with that girlfriend and a bunch of other people that are either accomplished criminals or army men, none of them being your daughter."

Floyd shrugged, "I figured the Zoe thing was coming anyways. She deserves better."

Flag tilted his head, "No, she deserved you two. She just didn't deserve the Joker. None of you did."

Floyd nodded slowly, the reality of how crappy things are suddenly setting in.

"Hey." Floyd looked back up at Flag, who had snapped him out of his thoughts. "Zoe will have regular visitation rights, and Harley will come around. I'm sure of it."

Floyd nodded, "Thanks for the first thing. But as for the second," he took a deep breath, "Harley has enough to deal with right now without me attempting to shove our relationship down her throat."

Flag nodded, "It's big of you to see that."

Floyd gave into the small smile, in spite of the intense few days they'd all endured. "I'm happy we're gonna be neighbors."

Flag released a hearty chuckle, "Likewise." He replied as he stepped out, heading to brief the other team on their new situation.

Floyd let out a deep breath, leaning his head back against his pillow.

In spite of everything that's happened, he found himself fighting a proud smile.

He endured. Harley endured. They've all endured.

And endure is what they'll keep doing.

 **I know this was really long and the timeline was a little jumpy, and also Harley wasn't really in this one. There wasn't much time with her and Floyd, but there will be. Also, how was the time line jumping? I was thinking using that in the next story. Also, I'm not sure what to call the next story and I'm totally taking suggestions.**

 **Here's some background of what's to come:**

 **It'll take place over a two year period. The squad is living together and doing regular missions. Harley doesn't remember Floyd, and her enhancements take a toll on her personality as well, but she's a present and responsible member of the team. Also, a very really threat comes to light during the missions.**

 **Let me know what you think! Thank you all.**


End file.
